Think About It
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki your normal high school teen is supposed to have a normal life, but that doesn't seem to be the case. He's in a gang has a very complicated life. Things don't seem to go all so well for him. But just maybe Hinata can help him. Gang etc.
1. Not so confident

**Naruto Uzumaki is ruthless, had no respect for human life. Come and join in the story as we reveal the life of Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Naruto Uzumaki your normal high school teen is supposed to have a normal life, but that doesn't seem to be the case. He's in a gang has a very complicated life. Things don't seem to go all so well for him. But just maybe Hinata can help him.**

He pointed the pistol at the young man's head before he pulled the trigger. The body that was once filled with life had dropped down on the floor making a 'thud' sound. Blood began to pour from the lifeless body which had mixed with the rain that had fell down.

_News Reporter: Today in Konoha another body was found in a dark alley, bringing the total murder rate up to 30. Apparently the young man was gunned down and shot on October 2th. The nineteen (19) year old name was Shun Mi Liu. Police has come to the point that all these murders have to be gang related._

The halls of Konoha were congested with teens, babbling and making jokes amongst varies of groups. The bell rang and the children did not move, until:

"YOU PACK OF MULES GET TO YALL CLASSES BEFORE I SMACK EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU" shouted Tsunade, principal of Konoha High, walking through the hallway with a bat.

The kids scurried to class, dropping papers on the floor.

"Hey Ino" Sakura, a pink hair girl, said. "Did you hear about the newest murder last night?

"OMG, Yeah I did" Ino said.

"Can't believe it" Sakura said walking into classroom, Ino then followed behind.

"Mhmm", Ino said.

The two girls took their seat. The class was in an uproar, when Uchiha Sasuke walked in. The girls squealed and gawked at the hot raven teem walking down the aisle to the back of his class. Sakura was drooling and Ino stared at him wide-eye.

Uchiha was 6ft3, a lean body and muscles everywhere. He strolled to the back of the class and sat down, staring out the window. The girls screamed louder when they saw the wind blew his hair back and forth.

"Okay class! We all get that Sasuke is hot, but I'm he- Kakashi sensei when the door opened.

A blonde hair boy walked in the classroom and sat in a row in front of Sasuke.

"Okay, as I was saying. I'm here so you little cock suckers do whatever you like" Kakashi said walking out the room.

The class cheered and they started chatting.

Hinata Hyuga was a lean girl with huge boobs and perfect curves. She had nice long midnight hair, and a gentle face and silky skin.

Her lavender eyes stared at the blonde boy staring down at his desk. Her cheeks turned rosy and she sighed.

The blonde boy, Uzumaki Naruto, feeling somebody staring at him looked up and stared into lavender eyes. Hinata couldn't move her face from staring into Naruto blue eyes. Naruto smirked at her and have her wink. Hinata felt her body go red and she quickly turned her face away.

**Well this is it for now… Tell me if you like it… and it's like 10:30pm**

**Review if you like**


	2. Rice Balls

**C: Thanks for the reviews C: At least I got three; hopefully I get more even with my spelling errors and grammar. O:**

**I wonder if Naruto did kill that boy. **

**Well… On to the story**

Hinata quickly turned her face away staring at the wall. She could feel Naruto eyes piercing in the back of her head. She felt her cheeks turn red.

'Why is he staring at me?' Hinata thought.

Naruto stood up and grabbed his backpack. He yawned as he walked down the aisle of the class. Some stared at him with disgust and others stared at him with awing eyes. Don't get me wrong, but Naruto was very handsome, he had unkempt golden hair, tan skin, three scars on both side of his cheeks, he was lean and was muscular. He stood at 6ft2. The reason most of them stared at him in disgust was his attitude. I mean… hey! We all have attitude, but Naruto own was below the standards of good attitude.

As he walked down the aisle, a boy with black hair stuck out his feet which cause Naruto to fall flat on his face. The whole class laughed except for Hinata who looked at Naruto worriedly. She wanted to help him, but she was to shy.

Naruto push himself up slowly and dust of his white school shirt and black pants. The whole class stopped laughing after seeing the look on his face. The boy gulped as he felt Naruto large hand grip his school shirt.

"Let me go" the boy said gritting his teeth.

Naruto didn't say anything except bash the boy head on the desk. The class stared wide eyed, except for a few cheering on the fight.

The boy face was covered with blood. Naruto let go of him and walked out of the class room.

'Naruto…' Hinata whispered.

"Geez… he is so rude" Sakura said to Ino.

"I know right" Ino said walking to her locker.

"I...It isn't his fault. That boy was t…the cause of…it" Hinata said, trying not to stutter.

Ino and Sakura turned around to face Hinata. They rolled their eyes.

"We know you have a crush on him" Sakura said.

"It's obvious" Ino said turning back to take the books out of her locker.

Hinata face turned red with anger. She quickly walked away.

"Stupid Ino and Sakura always judge other people' Hinata muttered to herself.

It was lunch time so Hinata had decided to go up the roof top where she would eat her lunch. Hinata walked up the stairs and smelt the air that blew her hair back and forth. She sat on the floor and took her lunch box. She sighed. Even though it was peaceful and quiet out there she still felt lonely. Hinata really didn't have any friends. Well it was her choice since she decided to stay out the groups of the adolescents.

She opened her lunch box and took a rice ball out eating it slowly.

The door of the roof top opened and Hinata jumped nearly tossing over her food.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Didn't think anybody would be up here"

Hinata cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"It's okay Uchiha" she said lowering her head.

"Hmmm… Were you expecting somebody up here?" Sasuke asked staring at the girl.

"No!" Hinata quickly said.

But that was a lie, for she always wish she would meet Naruto up here and he would ask her for some of her lunch or he came up here and saw her sitting by herself.

"Mind if I sit?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure" Hinata said scooting over.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata and took out his lunch box. Hinata stared at him/

"L…let me guess? Fan girls?" she asked

Sasuke nodded. "Yes... the fan- girls" he said coolly.

Hinata stared at Sasuke face. She could see why girls were trying to get him. He was handsome, but she thought Naruto was better-looking.

Sasuke stared down at Hinata lap and saw her food. His eyes opened wide

"Are those rice balls?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you want one?" she offered, holding up the lunch box.

The Uchiha hesitated at once, but took it. He chewed on it.

"Yummy" he said like a child.

Hinata giggled. But stop when she felt Sasuke staring down at her.

"You speak of this to nobody" he said in a harsh tone.

She gulped as he shook her head.

**Well this is the end of it. Please review.**

**Thank You.**


	3. Orange

**Thank you everybody for the reviews. ^_^ I know I have spelling errors and grammatical, but I'm going to try and fix that. I'm going to try and make the story long. O:**

**So onto the story…**

'Who would have known that Sasuke had a childish to him' Hinata thought walking on the dirty pavement.

The wind blew few plastic bags to the other side of the streets, and some dirt flying around the place. But unfortunately it end up in Hinata's eyes. She screamed as she covered eyes running around the place. Usually there was no need for that, but this was just simply Hinata.

The people watched a young girl ran up and down the pavement.

'What a weird bird' one man thought.

"Stupid! That's a girl" a woman with red hair said.

The man looked at the woman and started screaming. "How did you hear me…? AHHHH!" he shouted running, but suddenly combusted.

The people that saw this played it off and walked their way.

Hinata stopped after 30 minutes of running and she panted.

"Stupid dust" she sniffled.

She continued her journey down the streets, until she spotted a certain kitsune going in the ramen shop. She blushed.

'Naruto…'

Hinata then stop in front of the ramen shop and watch the blonde sat on the chair. Her eyes searched all through Naruto back, her face turning red while doing so.

"Oh my goodness, I shouldn't be doing this. It is so wrong, but it feels so right" Hinata whispered to herself.

She pressed her two hands on the glass window and watched Naruto as he slurp down is third ramen.

"Wow! I didn't know a human can consume that much ramen" Hinata said in awe.

While Hinata was in awe, Naruto had turned around and stared at the girl.

Hinata yelp and turned around, walking quickly down the pavement. She felt the redness from her face dropping down to her legs. She felt somebody following her, she gulped.

She hoped it was him, but didn't.

'Now suppose he thinks I'm a stalker' she sniffled.

"Your one weird child" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Hinata jumped and turned around quickly, her body shaking.

"Gee… Did I scare you that bad?" Naruto ask glaring down at the short girl.

"N…no" she tried not to stutter.

Naruto shook his head and walked pass her without saying anything. Hinata watched as the boy or more like young man walked down the pavement ever-so coolly. Her legs gave out on her as she fell on her knees.

"Why do I have to make everything worst for me?" she asked herself mentally.

….

"Afternoon father" Hinata said bowing down.

Her father Hiashi nodded his head and Hinata dismiss from her father presences.

Hinata walked into her room. It had white walls, purple carpet, purple there here, everywhere. She sat on her bed and stared at the television.

"He couldn't even say, 'See ya later' or something like that" she pressed the pillow on her face.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Everything I try to do never succeed. I don't even have friends to call friends. I have a stupid laptop, with a stupid internet, and a stupid windows live messenger, BUT NO FRIENDS… not even Naruto" Hinata cried.

She threw her pillow at the laptop, but missed and hit the wall. Hinata got off of her bed and grabbed the purple and black laptop slamming it on the floor. The pieced scattered on the floor. A knock was heard.

"Hinata is everything okay?" Neji, her cousin, asked.

"Yeah… I miss and knock my laptop over" she said silently.

"How the heck did you manage that" Neji eyes narrowed.

"Being clumsy I guess" she shrugged.

"Well… Do you need help cleaning it up?" he asked opening the door wider.

"No, I can clean it myself" she said kneeling down picking up the pieces.

"Okay…"Neji said closing the door.

…

"You think you can play me like that" a voice said coldly.

"Ain't anyone played you. So you need to push out or do something bout it" a males voice said.

The tan hand grabbed the brown hair boy and slammed his face on the countertop.

"YO! Naruto stop it!" Saizo shouted.

Naruto grit his teeth and stared in Saizo honey eyes. He released the boy and sat on the tattered sofa.

"The boy held his face as he felt the hot blood drained down his face.

"Dis fool ain't know who he messing with… ain't wan pay me back. You gotta be stupid in the head" Naruto said putting his feet on the table.

The boy gave Naruto a glare before running upstairs.

"Little punk' Naruto said as he spat on the ground.

"Aye, calm down" Kotaro said silently.

Naruto huffed and frowned.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a teenager or a little child" Renin said tilting his head.

Naruto sucked his teeth and got up, his dark jeans pants falling below his hip.

"I gone" he said walking out the building.

…

The full moon was out and it was chilly outside. The stars shone brightly as Naruto looked up at the sky. He muttered some words and walked down the cold pavement alone.

Naruto wore dark blue baggy jeans pants, with a dark orange t-shirt, and orange and white tennis. He had a necklace around his neck and a silver watch on.

He passed a few houses and gave cold glares to hookers that would come onto him. He walked to the swings, but stopped after seeing a girl on it.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan" Hinata said to herself.

"Now I am certain you are definitely crazy" Naruto said standing in front of the girl.

The girl stopped and looked up at the handsome man before her.

"…"

She put down her head as if a shame.

Naruto sighed and sat on the swings next to her. "Why are you her at night..by yourself?" he asked

"…"

"So, you're giving me the silence treatment" he said looking up at the sky.

The girl, Hinata, looked at him.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Sorry..? Sorry for what? You didn't do me anything" he said kind of shock.

"Yes I did. I gave you the creeps" she said looking back at the floor.

Naruto laughed. "Your something else… you know" he said smiling.

".."

Naruto grabbed Hinata chin and made her stared in his eyes. He licked his lips.

"Did anybody ever tell you… that you're cute" he said smirking.

This made Hinata resembled a tomato. "N…no"

"Well you are… actually. To cute for your own good" he said releasing her chin.

Hinata brain was playing scramble. She couldn't think clearly.

"T… Thank you…"

'He told me that I am cute' Hinata thought.

Hinata bit her lips. Naruto watched as she did so.

"Haha.. Why biting those precious lips of yours?"

Hinata turned purple.

"You should probably go home… It's late" Naruto said getting up.

"Um… yeah it is" Hinata replied also getting up the swings.

'Maybe he might walk me home' she thought.

"See ya" he said walking away.

Hinata stood there in disappointment.

"Bye…" she said walking away.

…

"He didn't walk me home… so I guess he wasn't really worried. But he did call me cute" she talked to herself.

Hinata went to the back of house, but turned around.

"Could have sworn I felt somebody watching me" she said.

She shrugged it off and went inside her house.

The orange figured turned on his heels, stuck his hands in his pocket and walked, humming.

…

**Well this is it…**

**Hope it's long enough for you readers.**

**Thanks again for the reviews.**


	4. A fight, small boobs, love

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**Baka1Chan: Maybe he does care… or maybe not! ;D Oh, I read some of your stories… They were really good (^.^)**

**Rose Tiger: Yeah… I guess so . or maybe he might just kill her. :D**

**CharNinja LOL: Hmmm…. I don't know. D: but people sure do love sex**

**On to the story….**

…**..**

"Hey Shikamaru!" a boy name Kiba said.

"Oh… hey Kiba" Shikamaru replied yawning.

The two teens walked side by side.

"Did you hear about the next murder that happened last night?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru mouth opened wide along with his narrow eyes. "Again…

"Yup, they say the boy name was Rinmaru… got shot in the head… point blank" Kiba said making a gun sound.

Shikamaru sighed. "These stupid people"

….

"Okay class if you would turn to page 50 of your text book, we're going to learn about the history of our nation" Iruka said as he wrote on the chalk board.

The class groaned in agony.

"Iruka-sensei why can't you be cool like Kakashi-sensei" Menin said.

Iruka eyes twitched, he grabbed a chalk and threw it at the boy head.

"Ow…"

The class laughed.

"Hello… Hinata" Sasuke said smiling at the young girl.

"H...hi Sasuke" Hinata said blushing.

The girls turned around as the heard Sasuke voice.

"What is he doing talking to her" one girl mumbled.

"I have no idea" the next one said in disgust.

It wasn't that they hated Hinata; they just didn't like any other girl talking to him.

"I can't believe he's talking to her" Ino said in shock.

"That should be me" Sakura pouted.

…

'_Drip…drip'_

Naruto held his wrist and watched as the blood squeezed through his finger dripping on the counter.

He sat on the toilet and wrapped some tissue paper around his wrist, but it didn't stop the bleeding.

"Ahhh...shit shit shit" he said knocking his head on the wall, causing a bruise to appear on his forehead.

Eventually the bleeding stop and he got up walking to the mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw deep blue eyes staring at him.

…

Sakura and Ino walked out of the classroom and headed for their next class, before getting stop by Yuki.

"Sakura I would really enjoy having you as a friend if you did my Math homework" Yuki said smirking.

The three other girls also smirked.

"Um… no" Sakura said walking around Yuki and her pigs.

Ino giggled as she swung her hands side by side.

Yuki eyes squinted and she grabbed Sakura by her long pink hair. Ino turned around.

"Let go of her" Ino said annoyed.

Sakura struggled. "Let go of my hair now"

Yuki rolled her eyes and she tightened the grip on Sakura hair tugging her closer.

Sakura yelp. The kids stared and watch the scene that was being held before their eyes.

Yuki laughed as she watched Sakura swing her arms back and forth.

"Nope, I'm tired of you and your smart mouth"

Ino walked up to Yuki and pushed, which cause her to let go of Sakura hair. Sakura rubbed her and gave her friend a thanking look.

"You stupid blonde bitch" Yuki said.

"Beat the hell out of her" Chiyo said giving Ino a glare.

"I'll like to see her try" Ino replied putting her arms on her waist.

Her faded blonde hair bounced as she did so.

…

"Excuse me" Naruto said walking between the fight.

The girls stayed there, except for Ino and Sakura who moved out the blonde way.

The kids stayed there wanting to see what will happen next.

"Who the hell do you think you are Uzumaki" Yuki said irritated.

"I think I name boss! I said excuse me, you're in front of my fucking locker" Naruto said staring down at the short girl before him.

"I don't know why you even have a locker, it's not like you do anything in class. I sometimes wonder if you even have a brain in that head of yours" Yuki said smiling.

The hall went in an uproar as the laugh at Yuki so not funny comment.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pushed the girl out of his way.

"All up in my space… I know this red bimbo ain't serious" Naruto mumbled to his self as he did his combination.

The hall stopped laughing. Yuki got up and push Naruto forcefully making him fall in front of Sakura feet. The hall gulped. Naruto go up slowly and face Yuki with a killing look. She turned to her friend for help, but they stepped back to afraid.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade asked.

The hall scattered and went to their classes to afraid of the principal wrath.

Yuki and her crew also left, only leaving Naruto, Ino and Sakura there. The principal Tsunade walked away to lazy to ask another question.

Naruto turned around to face the two girls.

"Um…" Sakura started.

"…." Ino said staring at Naruto chest and muscles.

She can see why Hinata did like him, he had a nice body, but he wasn't her type.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um…" Sakura said again.

Naruto blinked at her and stared down at her not so big chest. She noticed his action and blushed.

"You keep saying um…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Um…" the two girls said.

Naruto turned around and slammed his locker and walked to his next boring classes.

…

Hinata sighed as she stared at the chalk board.

'He hasn't even come to any classes yet' she thought.

"Yo, Hinata may I borrow a pencil please" Kiba begged.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and went in her pencil case. "Here you go" she said passing him and black pencil.

"Thanks beautiful" Kiba said taking the pencil from her, giving her the Kiba 'wink'.

She blushed.

"You sure do blush a lot" Sasuke said.

Hinata looked down at the table. "Nooo" she said covering her face.

Sasuke laughed silently.

"That Kiba kid sure does a have a point, you're beautiful"

Hinata face went red. "Uh… Thank you…"

Sasuke nodded and went back to the black board listening to what teacher had to say.

...

Neji walked hand in hand with his girlfriend Ten-ten. She was from China, but moved to live with her mother who was Japanese.

"Neji, your cousin sure is weird" Ten-ten said giggling. "But she is cute"

Neji nodded.

"I heard that Sasuke hangs around with her a lot" she said laughing.

Neji face twisted. "She doesn't like him though"

"Hmm… Maybe… maybe not" Ten-ten said giving Neji a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed.

…

Hinata and Sasuke had become good friends. They even found out that they had live in the same area. They had started too walked to school together.

"The air is nice to today" Sasuke said with a dead expression.

Hinata had nodded her head. It was good to have one friend to talk to like this. She was some-what happy, but still sad because she hasn't seen Naruto.

"Talk to you tomorrow" Sasuke said walking down the pavement.

"O..okay" she said shyly.

Hinata threw her bag on the lawn and walked to the park. The park always did comfort her ever since her mother had passed away.

She sat on the swings and remembered who sat next to her.

"Naruto" she said smiling to herself.

"Hmm… so that's who you like" the raven hair boy said.

Hinata go startled and fell off of the swing.

"S..Sasuke" she blushed.

"…"

She got up and brushed herself off.

"No… I do not" she protested.

"Yeah… whatever you say" Sasuke said sitting on the swing.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"I come here sometimes to think… is that a crime?"

Hinata frowned and sat next to him.

"No.."

The two swung in silence for the pass 10 minutes.

Hinata sighed, which cause Sasuke to look at her. Hinata realized what she did, looked up and stared into onyx eyes.

Her cheeks turned rosy. Sasuke placed his hands on her cheek and caressed it.

Hinata looked down at her feet. Sasuke smiled.

"Hinata… after meeting you on the roof top, I knew we would be good friends" Sasuke said staring at her.

Hinata looked up again and smiled. "Y...yes"

Sasuke patted her head. "You're like a little sister to me"

Hinata smiled brightly. "And you're like a big brother to me"

**(I wonder if anybody thought he had feelings for her. LOL)**

…

**Anyway that's it for now! I hope I get more reviews.**

**;O Thank chu (^_^)**


	5. SIKE!

Thanks again for the reviews .

Baka1Chan: Mhmm… Haha I knew I was going to get somebody to think that. xD and nah, he doesn't like small boobs, he just couldn't believe it. LOL And no problem, your stories are quite interesting to me. ^_^ Hope I can get like 900 reviews. D: even with the spelling and grammatical errors.  
>Rose Tiger: Yeah… I know… it was just to bring out the characters more… sort of… ^^ but more action will soon take place of chapter 5<p>

On to the story… (^_^)

….

_**(This is like 3 weeks after the incident what took place in the hallway.)**_

Naruto walked behind the school, whistling a soft, but sweet melody.

"Hmph! Well if it isn't Uzumaki" a certain red head said.

Naruto turned his eyes to the left and saw a girl with red hair, a black short skirt… way toooooo short, a white collar shirt, and a black and white neck tie, with white stockings on. (This is their school uniform just incase you didn't figure it out.)

"Can I help you... Yuki?" Naruto said raising his left eye brow up.

Yuki smirked. "Yes you can" she said smiling. She walked up to Naruto seductively.

Naruto stared at the girl up and down, smirking. She continued to walk up to him, until she was couple inches apart from him.

"I'm so sorry about that happen three weeks ago" she said pouting. "I didn't mean to treat you like that"

Naruto place his hands on her cheeks. "It's okay" he said sliding his hands down her curves.

They looked each other in the eyes.

…

"Naruto! That was amazing" Yuki said cuddling next to Naruto, resting her head on his masculine chest.

Naruto smiled, as he kissed her on her forehead. "Yes it was" he replied getting up.

Yuki also got up putting the sheets on her. "So… does this mean we are going out?' she asked blushing.

Naruto kissed her on her soft lips and whispered in her ear. "Of course"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow babe" she said jumping off of the bed.

Naruto gave her the hug back. "Yeah…"

Naruto watched as his new girlfriend walked out the room.

…

The halls of Konoha High we're full with children, even the teachers and staff was trying to around.

Yuki came up to Naruto. "Hi baby" she said giving him a hug, but was pushed off.

"What's the matter baby" she asked worriedly.

"Why the hell you calling you baby?" Naruto asked looking down at her in disgust.

The hall stopped and watched what was happening.

(People so nosey nowadays… gee)

"Bab-" she was cut off.

"Stop calling me that you fucking red ass bitch" Naruto said.

Her green eyes went in fury. "After what we did last night you have the nerves to speak to me like that" she stomped her foot.

The children and teachers mouth opened wide. Hinata and Sasuke stopped and listened. Kiba mouth hit the floor and Shikamaru yawned.

Naruto turned his back on her and started o walk off. She grabbed his arm.

"Don't you turn your back on me" she sneered.

Naruto yanked his arm from her and turned around.

"You're a big whore, who would sleep with anyone. Why would I ever go out with you? You was just a quick fuck… nothing more" he whispered in her ear.

With those words he walked away.

Yuki mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe it. Yuki turned around to face her friends, but they turned around in disgust. Tears whelmed in her eyes and she ran out the hall.

…

Well this is it for now… Short I know… not much detail... I know

^_^ next one will be long (: Please review


	6. I know the secret

**Rose Tiger: Yes I did…. ^_^ it shows that Naruto doesn't play :3 he owns them. And he gets his revenge even at the lowest point.**

**chakira16: Thanks, for the reviews. Yes she is really stupid for believing that… Baka -.-' haha and yeah Naruto has a caring side to him (: I hope you continue to review my stories. XD**

**bunnyboo1612: Thanks… and I will try to update as much as possible. **

**^_^ Now I hope I get a lot of reviews and people begging for me to update. Hehe ^_^**

…**..**

**As we know Naruto is in a gang and has a temper and he likes to bash people head. XD LOL **

**O_O If he did to Yuki just for mouthing him in the hall, who knows what else he did with other girls**

**HAHA =w=**

**On to the story**

…

Hinata tapped her pen on the desk. 'I can't believe Naruto slept with Yuki' she thought.

She let out a sigh, which got Sasuke's attention.

"Hmm… Are you thinking about fox-boy?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata turned cherry red. It didn't make any sense lying to Sasuke so she simply nodded her head, her bangs falling over her eyes.

Sasuke rubbed her back in a caring manner. "It'll be okay" he said assuring her.

She turned to her right, her eyes watering. "No... It isn't" she said in a soft tone.

Sasuke looked at Hinata shockingly. He wiped her tear away that was running down her soft chubby cheeks.

"Don't cry. Big girls don't cry. Do you want people to see a beautiful girl like you crying over some guy?" Sasuke said softly.

His onyx eyes were sad to see his little sister cry.

Hinata brush away his hands and wiped the tears away herself.

"I am not a big girl" she frowned.

Hi chuckled. "Of course your not"

She gave him a glare, but having the feeling of Sasuke there made her a little better.

…**.**

Naruto walked the always, his hand holding onto his orange and black backpack he walked in the classroom and took a seat in the back behind Sasuke and Hinata. Iruka looked up from his book and watch as Naruto sat down, causing the whole class to turn around, except Sasuke and Hinata.

"What?" Naruto said glaring back at the class, most importantly Iruka.

"Where are you coming in at this hour?" Iruka asked looking down at his watch.

"Out my mother's ass" Naruto sneered at him.

The class went into fits of laughter. Iruka's head looks as if it was about to explode at any minute. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"To the officers… NOW!" Iruka shouted at him, pointing to the door.

"No"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"He so going to get it" Kiba said.

"This is quite entertaining" Shikamaru said smirking at the whole scene

Iruka walked to Naruto and was red by the face.

"Go. Now." he said sternly.

Naruto sucked his teeth and stayed there. "No offense Iruka, I ain't in the mood, so go up there and teach your class" he said calmly as possible.

"Your apart of my class, now get out" Iruka replied gritting his teeth.

'Naruto what's gotten into you' Hinata thought.

Naruto got up, pushing his chair backwards causing it to fault. He grabbed his backpack and walked down that aisle and out the door, slamming it rather harshly. (Naruto seems pretty upset )

Iruka shook his head and let out a sigh. Truth be told Iruka was scared of Naruto, he didn't know where he got the guts to do that.

Hinata rose up her arm. 'Excuse me Iruka- sensei, may I use the restroom please" she asked ever so sweetly.

Iruka nodded to stress out to open his mouth.

Sasuke watched Hinata as she got up. For some reason he knew what she was up to. She walked to the door getting numerous stares, but she shook off the feeling.

….

"Um… hey Sasuke" Sakura said blushing darkly.

"Hn"

She handed him a book called 'A child call it' (OMN… that box was so sad )

Sasuke grabbed the book.

"You left it in the classroom"

"Thanks" he said putting the book in his bag.

Sakura nodded as she went back to her seat.

…**.**

Hinata walked through the hallway searching for her blonde. She didn't know what she was doing, seemed kind of stupid, but she had to go see what was wrong with him.

"Suppose he went home or the principal office" she said, until she spotted a blonde hair walking out the door.

She quickly followed him, her black skirt moving from side to side. She opened the door and-

"What are you doing following me?"

She jumped and turned to the side seeing Naruto sitting on the bench. She blushed and sat next to him.

"You are really bold" Naruto said staring up and down Hinata perfect legs.

Hinata seeing his actions blush darker.

"Um…well…um… you were…and I… um…" she fiddled with words.

"Why do you girls do that? Um… Um… UM… UM!" Naruto said twitching.

"Um… I'm sorry" Hinata said lowering her head.

**(Notice she said um again... LOL)**

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked coldly.

His voice was so cold, Hinata wanted to cry, but she stayed strong.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

All her fears were gone and she didn't feel nervous.

"… You came out here to ask me that shit" Naruto replied dryly.

"…."

"I'm alright, there's nothing wrong" Naruto said looking at his two feet.

The trees branches waved, as the clouds covered the sky.

"Your lying…" she whispered.

Naruto paused for a second and stared at her.

"Wait a minute. You come up in here and ask me is everything alright and you ga have the nerves to say I lying" Naruto hissed.

Hinata snapped her head up, she was scared.

"I really think you're out of your fucking mind"

**(… Naruto didn't had to curse at her D: )**

He got up, but she held onto him. He looked at her shocked.

"Please don't go" she said getting up.

Naruto yanked his arm from her. She looked sadly at him.

"Are you okay?" her lips quivering.

Naruto snapped. "NO I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY! NEVER WILL BE! AND WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE ANYWAY? I BET YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, YOU LAUGHS AND MOCKS ME" he shouted at her.

Hinata stared at him shockingly, her face filled with anger. She stood up straight. "No I am not! And don't you ever compare me to anybody else. I've never laughed at you, neither have I mocked you" she whimpered. "I always think about you, and worry about you. And I'll never stop thinking about you. I truly care about you"

"…."

Without thinking, she kisses him on the lips. Her soft gentle lips pressed against his rough dry lips. He without thinking also, returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and embraced the kiss. After 2mins of a long sweet kiss, they stared into each other eyes.

"Please leave" Naruto said pushing her away gently.

She stared at him.

"Nar-

"Go. Now."

"NARU-

He raised her voice. "NOW!"

Tears ran down her cheeks and she turned around and ran away. Naruto watched as she did so. He did look sad.

"Why do I always have to be a bitch about things?" Naruto asked his self. "I can't feel the same way you feel about me"

**...**

Naruto walked down the cols concrete side walk sighing. He couldn't stop thinking about what happen today at school.

"Only if I wasn't living the life I live, I would have been with you since small Hina" he said looking up at the sky.

_**Flashback **_

"_Hi I'm Naruto" a blonde child said sitting on the grass._

"_H…hi Naruto… I'm Hi..Hinata" the lavender eye girl said staring down at her small pale hands._

_The boy, Naruto grinned._

"_Ima call you Hina" _

"_O…okay"_

"_You want to be my girlfriend?" he asked scratching the back of my head._

_Hinata tilt her head to the side and smiled. "S..sure, as long as you promise to be my.. boy..boyfriend" she blushed._

_Naruto glomped her and the two 5 year olds giggled._

_Now as a bunch of 5 year olds, boyfriend and girlfriend were simply friends. They didn't know the real meaning. Since Hinata was a girl, he would say girl friend, because she was a girl. _

"_Want to play with me?" Naruto asked._

"_Sure" Hinata smiled._

_The two played in the sand, making sand castles and throwing it upon one another at times._

"_Hinata! What are you doing with this creature?" a woman wearing white asked in disgust._

_Naruto frowned. "I am a human being. Thank you very much"_

_The woman grabbed Hinata by her arm and yanked the whimpering girl._

"_B… but Su Ling, that's my boyfriend"_

_The woman scolded at Hinata. "Not in this life" she said yanking Hinata with her._

_Naruto stared at Hinata who was calling out for him. "Hinata…"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Naruto touched his lips. "I am really sorry Hina…"

…

**Okay this is it for chapter 6 D:**

**I hope it was good and as we know Naruto made friends with Hinata when small, but the maid ruined it. So he always thought he wasn't good enough for her standards, and he still couldn't go out with her… he just doesn't want her to get hurt.**

**Hope it was long enough for you readers… and the story made sense. D:**

**And I didn't see a review from Baka1Chan D: I hope you didn't lose interest in the story. T_T**

**Well... Please review D:**


	7. The Truth

**Baka1Chan: Oh wow! xD ^_^ Thanks for deciding to sign out and review this chapter. ;D **

**Hinanaru for eva: Thank you! ^_^ Hope you continue to review.**

**:Kibble Kin Slider: Ha! Thanks for your support.**

**chakira16: Yup… Naruto has some bad past, which we would learn about in this chapter … **

**Rose Tiger: I am sure all of us agree Naruto is a dumb ass… but he got his reasons.**

**:D Made Honor Roll :D :D :D Yay me! :O Got a question? Anyone ever played gaiaonline? ;O I'm like addicted to that site. LOL**

**Anyways enough with my baby talk. Onto the story. Oh and I have to bring the other characters out also ;O so I'm going to try and do that maybe in the next chapter or this chapter. O_O IDK!**

…**.**

Naruto stared at the dirty ceiling above him. He put his tan hands behind his head; he twitched his nose and sighed. He was on his mattress, doing nothing but looking at the boring ceiling. He proceeded to get out of his bed, but went back to his normal state.

He knew if he was to stay in his bed the memories were going to play a movie in his head, but he couldn't moved, he had to remember. He was forced to remember everything, it seemed as this movie was never going to become stale, but just a fresh movie every time… every time.

'_Sniffle, sniffle' a little boy wept as he crouched on his knees. _

_The boy was really short… well to short for a seven year old. He had messy dirty blonde hair, three whiskers marks on his dirty chunky cheek. _

_He got up shakily and wiped his tears away. He walked to the door and made a crack. He watched as his so call mother was getting beat from ten men. And I mean "beat".__** (Hope you understand that term)**_

_He closed the door silently and lied on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, tears running down his cheeks._

…_**..**_

Cold eyes stared deadly. "Dumb whore" Naruto muttered under his breath.

…**.**

Hinata wiped her tears away for the 100th time, "I can't stop thinking about it. Why did he have to tell me that?" she asked herself over and over.

She got up and walked to her window sniffling. She never did return to her classroom after the incident with Naruto. So she left all of her school bags in class.

She stared out the window and watched as Neji pushed Ten-ten on the swing of the tree.

Oh, how she wish that was her and Naruto. She walked back to her bed and sat on it slump.

'I kiss him, and his lips were so perfect. I can't believe I did that. Maybe I did something wrong' she thought.

She got up and brushed off her white shorts and walked outside her house.

The trees rustled as the hot wind brushed past them. The sun beat upon the concrete and birds sang a sweet song. Night was soon approaching, but Hinata continued to go where she always go.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Neji asked his cousin curious.

"Somewhere…" she said walking down the concrete her hands in her pocket.

Ten-ten looked at Neji worriedly, but he sighed and continued to push her.

…**..**

"Stupid Naruto… stupid feelings, stupid actions…" she said to her self.

She sat on her favorite swing and kicked up some sand, with her purple and white tennis. She sighed, but suddenly looked up when she heard a crunching sound. Hinata head snapped up as she saw Naruto walking on the brown leaves. His eyes instantly looked into her soft but yet sad eyes.

'Great…' Naruto thought.

Hinata blushed quickly came, but then she remembered with happen, it quickly vanish. Naruto push his hair back and looked at the floor. He stuck his hands into his black jeans pant pocket and walked to Hinata, until he was in front of her.

"Look… Hinata about today- he said scratching his head.

"I don't want to hear it" she said sternly.

Naruto sat down next to her and turned her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I really wanted to kiss you… and mayb..e with you- but….

"I'm not your type like Yuki or something like that" Hinata said slapping Naruto hand from her chin.

"it's no that.. I..just… Yuki… deserve that…" Naruto trailed off.

Hinata stood up angrily. "How can you say such a thing? I know she is all womanish and stuff, but nobody deserved that" she sniffled.

Naruto just stared in the eyes.

"I know she made fun of you in the hall, but what you did wasn't right. I mean you could have throwed water on her or something, but to sleep with her? I mean did you even use a condom… suppose she had some type of STD" Hinata babbled on and on.

Naruto paused and looked her, then made out a big laughter. Hinata stopped and watched as Naruto was on the ground, crying with laughter. She frowned.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked frowning.

"You sound like one of those moms in the movies, who always nags and nags!" he said grinning.

'One of those moms in the movies…?'

Naruto got up, putting on a serious face. "I am really sorry Hina. But I can't… not now .." he started.

"But…why?" she stomped her foot.

"Be-because I don't want you to get hurt…" he said hugging her. "I really don't want to be seen with you at all. I know it sounds mean, but I don't mean it in that way" he said rubbing her hair.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Naruto sighed as he released her.

"Hina… I'm in-

'_BANG BANG'_

Naruto pushed Hinata on the floor.

_**To be continued...**_

So sleepy ;O srry if it doesn't come out good, but I'm going to stop her, please review.  
>D:<p> 


	8. Saving me

**Thanks for the review everybody! **

**I'm just going to skip the entire introduction and go straight to the story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

…

Car wheels were heard screeching, as Naruto covered Hinata's body. After about 3 more minutes, Naruto got off of Hinata who was trembling. He looked at her and touched her pale skin, which cause her to jump backwards. She stared at him, her eyes watering. Couldn't help it, he suddenly hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He stroked her hair gently.

Hinata then pushed him off. "What the heck was that" she screamed at him, tears draining down her cheeks.

"Hina-

She wiped her tears away and stepped back from, only to fall on her butt, because of a rock. This causes her to yelp. Naruto quickly got up and helped her up. She looked at his hand in disgust, and she slapped it away. He looked at his hand and then at her face.

"SEE I KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS, A STINK ASS-BITCH. AT FIRST I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. TURNS OUT IM FUCKING WRONG, YOU'RE LIKE ALL THE REST. YOU SCREW UP YOUR FUCKING FACE AND DON'T GIVE PEOPLE TIME TO EXPLAIN SHIT. BUT I DON'T FUCKING CARE. I WISH THAT BULLET SHOULD HAVE LANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR MOUTHER FUCKING FOREHEAD!" he shouted at her.

Naruto looked at Hinata, angrily. He went turned around, and started to walked off, when he suddenly collapsed. Hinata eyes went wide and she got up and ran to him, kneeling down.

"Na...Naruto are you okay" she asked in a panicky point.

Hinata felt a sticky hot substance on her knees; she looked down and saw it was a red liquid.

"Bl..blood!"

Naruto mouth soon begins to gargle, and his body started shaking, he held onto Hinata hand tightly. Blood started to come out his mouth draining down his chin, and it started to look like foam, but only bloody.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

"Hi…Hi-" he couldn't get the word out, and it his eyes soon begin to shut, he tried everything to keep it open, just to see Hinata's face again, but was failing.

…

'Beep Beep'

"I think we're losing him…" a man said putting Naruto into a white and green ambulance.

Hinata stood there and she realize. "He saved me…"

…**.**

Sasuke walked thought out his house. He haven't heard from Hinata in a week now. She hasn't been to school or anything, and when he went to her house, she wasn't there.

He sighed. He went into his bed and stared at the wall.

"Baka…" he muttered.

…..

"Nar..Naruto you're finally awake.

Blue eyes blink and turned his head slowly.

"Hina…"

"The doctor says you're going to be all right" she said smiling.

Naruto tried to got up slowly, but hissed. He held his shoulder, which was bandage.

"Don't get up. Your going to pop the stitches." She said sniffling.

Naruto got up slowly, but slumped as he looked at Hinata who was now crying.

"I thought you were gone" she said wiping her tears; that was still flowing. "The doctors say they couldn't stop the bleeding. But they somehow did. So now your okay"

"…"

Hinata got off her chair and hugged Naruto gently and carefully. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean it"

Silence.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you" Naruto said.

…..

Now I'm ending it here.

Review please.


	9. Me, Myself, and I

**Okay… I know I have spelling errors and even grammatical errors. O_O and I skipped the lemon between Naruto and Yuki, because I want it to be a big one between Naruto and Hinata… if they even do go out.**

**O_O**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews… ^_^**

**And no it is not the end of the story… Oh Yeah! Happy Halloween! ^,…,^**

**On to the story…**

…**.**

It has been a month since the incident, which nobody knew about, except for Naruto and Hinata. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Naruto had stop talking to Hinata completely, Sasuke was back to be his original self, not walking Hinata home, and Hinata had once again felt alone.

She sighed as she tapped her purple pen repeatedly on the school desk. She failed to notice a irritated Kiki yell at her stop. She couldn't stop thinking. He said he was sorry to me, so why isn't he talking to me.

"YOU STUID ASS, STOP KNOCKING THAT DAMN PEN!" screamed Kiki in Hinata's face.

Everybody turned around to watched, but still Hinata didn't flinch, until she felt her pen being grabbed out of her hand.

Hinata glared at the girl.

"Are you deaf, stupid or something? You're disturbing everybody in the damn room" Kiki said her face turning red.

"I don't hear anybody else complaining" Hinata said in a smart remark.

Kiki gritted her teeth, her hair black hair falling on her shoulders. Everybody watched, waiting for a next comment.

"I didn't know Hinata had smart mouth like that" Kiba said, laughing.

Kiki gripped Hinata by her hair, which cause Hinata to yelp from surprise.  
>"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" shouted the class.<p>

Hinata turned red from the anger, that she gripped Kiki by her white shirt, and started punching her in her face.

Shino's eyes went wide, causing his glasses to fall off, Chouji even looked like he had lost weight. Kiba face painting fell flat on the floor. Sasuke literally turned into a duck, and Naruto mouth dropped open wide.

"Hinata…" he said. He got up and walked out the class.

Hinata pushed the girl onto the floor, and started punching her in her nose; she even scraped her in her neck and managed to give the girl a black eye. The girl screamed as she tried to cover her face from Hinata's vicious blows.

"Think I playing with your stink hip" Hinata screamed at the girl.

She got off of her and started stomping on het stomach, the girl grabbed Hinata by her leg, which cause Hinata to fall and hit her forehead on the table.

Guys stood around the girl with their cameras out, screaming Facebook tonight. (Something we always say her when something gores down XD)

Hinata took her balance and dropped some text books on the girl who was still on the floor.

"Ino I think we should help her" Sakura said.

Ino nodded.

The two girls got up and quickly grabbed Hinata off of the girl, who was now crying on the floor. Hinata tried to pry out of the two girl grips, sneering and saying curse words at the girls. The guys boo as the girl pulled Hinata out of the classroom.

"Hinata what has gotten in to you?'Ino asked her friend worriedly.

Hinata fix her school clothes. "Why would you care?" she said sneering at them.

"We're your friend" Sakura said.

"Please, the only friend I have is Me, Myself and I" she said walking away.

…**..**

**I am ending it here. ;O**

**The reason I keep ending it short, is because I always reach home late…. **

**I live very far from my home**

**D:**

**Please review… _**


	10. I love you Hinata!

**Thank you for the reviews. ^_^**

**And I must admit Hinata did kick butt. Wondering what made her snap, we might find out in this chapter… or maybe not -shrugs-. I don't know. And why Sasuke and Naruto stopped talking to her.**

…

'Knock Knock'

"Who's it?" a masculine voice asked.

"Um...It's me Hinata…" the shy girl said.

The raven hair boy opened the slowly and looked at the short girl standing before him. "What is it that you want?" he asked in a harsh voice.

Hinata jumped back at the harshness. They we're like venom that entered her body that weakened her. "I just wanted to hang out with you" she said with a faint smile.

"Well I don't feel like spending anytime with you" Sasuke said sneering at the girl.

Hinata eyes went narrowed. "What the heck is wrong with you? You don't talk to me anymore, you don't hang with me anymore, and you don't do anything with more!" she half shouted at him.

Sasuke stared the girl into her lavender eyes, and Hinata stared back into his.

"Hinata…" Sasuke whispered.

…**.**

"I wonder what had gotten into Hinata" Sakura said pushing her pink strands of hair behind her ears.

"I have no idea. But did you hear!" Ino shouted.

"What? Tell me!" Sakura said jumping up and down like a little child.

"I heard Hinata beat the girl so bad in her face, that her jaw snapped and her nose broke and a few rib cages, but the parents isn't suing, because Kiki started it first" Ino said.

Sakura mouth went wide. "I expected something like that from Naruto…" she trailed off.

"What's the matter?"Ino asked her friend who was staring at a certain Uchiha's house.

Sakura got her pale hands and turned Ino head towards the white house, which Hinata was standing at the door, with Sasuke. Ino's mouth dropped opened.

…

"Yo! Naruto where ya been?" asked a drunken Saizo.

"Eating your mom p***y" Naruto smirked putting the bottle of liquor to his mouth.

"For real…" Saizo slurred. He rested his head on Kotaro lap and started talking like Mickey Mouse.

"Oh gosh! Tell him shut it, for I shut it for him" Kotaro said irritated.

"Shut what!" Saizo glared at the boy with white hair.

Kotaro rolled his eyes and he dropped Saizo head on the couch.

…**.**

Tears swelled in Sakura eyes, as she saw Sasuke kneeled in and gave Hinata a passionate kiss on the lips. The lips of Uchiha were place upon the once shy Hinata, and not in a brotherly way, but the romantic way. Not being able to watch anymore Sakura ran away, followed by Ino who followed her friend

…

Hinata touched her lips and stared Sasuke in the eyes.

"I Love you Hinata" Sasuke said.

…

**This is it **

**(^-^) **

**For now**

**Please review.**


	11. Sob

**Thank you for the reviews once again…  
>D:<strong>

**Don't blame me… I reach home late…**

**-sniffles- I wish Naruto was dating me… _ maybe Hinata should die in the chapter and make Naruto fall in love with me… HAHA!**

**On to the story**

…**..**

Hinata stared straight into the Uchiha's eyes, blushing, shocked, surprise. She stared down at her two feet, staring down at her purple and black vans. She stared back at him; she sighed, hesitated, stared back at her vans, and stared Sasuke back in the eyes.

"Sasu..Sasuke, you know how I feel about Naruto" she said staring him in the eye.

"But it's clear that he doesn't feel the same way about you" Sasuke said sternly.

Hinata tried to give a smile, but it was weak. "I know… but I can wait… for him" she said with tears gathering in her eyes.

Sasuke face twisted. "Why wait for someone who will never love you the way I do? When we first talked, I knew it was love at first sight" Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke I've know since small… I remember his smile as a child, and how innocent he was, but he changed a lot, that smiles he shows doesn't mean a thing anymore. But maybe, just maybe I can help him" she said in a trembling voice.

"Hinata… please, just give me a chance" Sasuke said holding her hand. "You know I am a Uchiha, I have a pride, but I am really in love with you... and not in that sister/brother way" he replied, holding her chin.

She placed her hand on Sasuke's hand, and moved it away from her chin. "Sorry Sasuke" Hinata said turning around.

"Hi-

"I'll talk to you some other time" Hinata said.

…**..**

"He was kissing her. I saw them and you even saw" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe it was just a peck, they do act like sister and brother" Ino said rubbing her sobbing friend back.

"INO… you saw them kissing. You know you did" Sakura said glaring at her friend, her eyes red.

Ino sighed. "I know… I know…"

Sakura sniffled once more.

…**.**

**Sorry that I have to end it here, but I reached home very late…**

**;O**

**Just be lucky I even wrote this chappy **

**I just want o get something out….**

**Review**


	12. What are you doing here?

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Sorry for not updating… I've been sleepy for the pass days… etc. **

**School and stuff, so forgive me…**

**So… onto the story**

…

'I wish I didn't tell her that' Sasuke thought as he sat at the kitchen table.  
>"Now what are you moping about?" a guy who resembled Sasuke said.<p>

"Go away Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Is it about Hinata?"Itachi asked, but knowing the answer.

"No"…

Sasuke hated to get advice from his brother, but he couldn't help it. "I kissed Hinata and told her that I loved her, more than a sister" Sasuke said covering his face.

Itachi sat in front of his brother. "Mhmm… and what did she say?"

"She has feelings for Naruto and stuff" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, cocking his eye brows up.

Sasuke nodded his head, staring Itachi in his red eyes.

Itachi rubbed his temple.  
>"What's the matter?"Sasuke asked him.<p>

"Nothing, the name just sounds familiar" he said getting up. "I'm going in the room"

"Yeah yeah yeah…."

…..

"I'm leaving now" Naruto said walking unstable like towards the door.

"Yeah… bye" the drunken friends said.

Naruto walked in the middle of the road, cursing for no reason. "Thinking I fucking need them. I got myself… ass holes"

He stumbled onto the side walk, and slumped over on a trash can, which he puked in. Some passerby walked past and looked at the boy in disgust.

"Mom, what is that man doing?" asked a little child no younger then seven, pointing at Naruto who head was in the trash can.

"Don't point honey" the young woman said, gripping her child wrist, walking faster,

Naruto got his head from the trash can and looked at the child and his mother walking down the pavement. His face then became sad. He quickly moved along.

….

Sakura put her pink hair into a pony tail, staring in the mirror. She looked at her self. First she touched her forehead and sighed.

"Too big" she said patting her forehead, to make it go down.

She then touched her breast, and she sighed even louder.

"Small boobs" she said frowning.

She paced back and forth and decided to go to her bed. That same day had replayed in her head over and over.

"Sasuke" she said putting the pillow over her head.

….

'Knock knock'

"Oh hello Hinata, it has been a long time since I've last seen you" Mrs. Haruno said, smiling.

Hinata bowed. "Yes it has been, but is Sakura here?" Hinata asked politely.

Mrs. Haruno moved out of the way. "Yes she is my dear"

"Thank you" Hinata said entering the house.

"Sakura sweetie, you have company" Mrs. Haruno yelled from the stairs.

Sakura grumbled as she got up out of her bed and stomped down stairs, in her short pink shorts and pink t-back.

"Who is-

Sakura looked at Hinata who was wearing a purple hood.

"What are you doing here?"

…..

**Well ending it now.**

**Review.**


	13. Need to talk

**Thanks for the reviews… And sorry for not updating, but I have music class to attend to and J.A**

**So onto the story…**

…..

_"Sakura sweetie, you have company" Mrs. Haruno yelled from the stairs._

_Sakura grumbled as she got up out of her bed and stomped down stairs, in her short pink shorts and pink t-back._

_"Who is-_

_Sakura looked at Hinata who was wearing a purple hood._

_"What are you doing here?"_

"I have to talk to you about something" Hinata said walking closer to Sakura.

Sakura turned to her mother. "Mother can you please go" Sakura said sweetly.

Her mother gave a weak smile and turned away, walking back into the kitchen.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "You have the nerve to bring your ass in my house" she said stepping up to Hinata.

Hinata was taking back at this. "But I- she was cut off.

"I saw you lip locking with Sasuke. You know how I feel about him. How could you?" she ranted on.

"I… you… saw" Hinata said looking on the ground.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Get out my house Hinata" Sakura said pointing to the door.

Hinata stared at her so-call friend, and rolled her eyes. "Fine I'm going" she said turning around walking to the door.

Sakura nodded her head, than Hinata suddenly turned around.

"Oh and by the way his lips was good" she said smirking as she closed the door.

Sakura mouth dropped open.

…

Itachi stared at a picture he had on his dresser. In this picture it had two boys no older than twelve holding up a fish. He grabbed the picture and smiled at it.

"Pein… you were a good friend" he said.

….

Hinata walked down the quiet street furious. "Watch me, I'll show her! I'll show them" she said walking into the yard.

She knocked on the door hard. A teen with messy black hair opened it and yawned.

"H..Hinata what are you doing here?" asked a very shocked Sasuke.

"We need to talk"

**Ending it here… for now**


	14. Graphic

**Sorry readers I've been to cello practice… I have a recital coming up so I had to practice. ^_^**

**Thank you for the reviews. … so this may not be long, but I would like you to read a new one chapter story of Naruto and Hinata, Strawberry shortcake, apple pies and love. It's already complete… a one shot. 3 Just going to upload it when I reach home, because I'm on a different computer at the moment continuing my story.**

**Oh by the way. This story is graphic, a lot of cursing. So sorry. But this is how my story is. **

**Let's get to the story.**

Hinata pushed Sasuke to the side and walked into the Uchiha's house. Sasuke stared at the girl awe, before closing the door and turning towards here. He yawned.

"Can I help you Hinata?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow up, as he watched the girl pace back and forth.

"Should I do this" Hinata thought.

She took a glimpse at Sasuke who was wondering what was going on.

_Maybe Naruto wants to use, just like he did with Yuki' a voice said in Hinata's head._

Hinata stopped and looked at Sasuke.

_He loves you, do you don't have to be so alone anymore, she heard it say again._

She took a step closer to Sasuke and stared into his eyes.

Sasuke stared back at the beautiful creature before him. "…"

She stepped closer to him, until she was a few inches away from him.

"…Sasuke?" she said.

"Y...yes" he blushed.

Hinata hugged him, her face pressed against his masculine chest. She cuddled into it, which cause the young Uchiha to blush even harder. Sasuke stroked her long hair tenderly. Hinata looked up into the onyx eyes, and the onyx eyes stared back into the lavender eyes.

"Maybe I should give up on him and move on with my life… Hinata said staring down at the floor.

Sasuke stared at the girl shockingly. "But I thought you wanted to help him"

"Yeah I still do, but doesn't mean I have to be with him… in love with him… it's clear to see that he doesn't feel the same about me" she said sadly.

"But Hinata… don't do this, because of what I sa-

Sasuke was interrupted by a hot wet passionate kiss place upon his lips. His eyes went wide, before he closed it and kiss the Hinata back, wrapping his arms around her small waist. The two stayed like that, before departing after some minutes trying to catch some breath.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke by the hand and pulled him to the stairs.  
>"I'm spending the night by you. I don't want to go home tonight" she said a blush visible on her cheeks<p>

Sasuke blush returned and he lead the way to his bedroom. Heading down the somewhat of a dark hallway they stood in front of a brown door. Sasuke gently pushed it open to reveal his large room.

…..

Naruto made his way past a dark alley that had graffiti all over the wall saying BULLETS, but he failed to ignore it.

"And what do we have here… a little boy" a deep voice said.

Naruto snapped out of his trail of thoughts after hearing the voice. He turned around and faced three young teens before him wearing black hood jackets. Naruto looked at them from head to the toe. He rolled his cerulean eyes and continued to walk.

"I don't think his head is right" one of the teens said.

Naruto turned around. "Why don't go home to your mommy. Okay?" Naruto replied getting frustrated.

The boys gritted their teeth.  
>"You better get out of here. NOW!" the boy name Soji said.<p>

"OR WHAT?" Naruto said his eyes showing anger.

The boy stepped up to Naruto and Lin picked Naruto up by the shirt. Naruto spat in the boys face.

"You little bitch" Lin said as he gave Naruto a punch on the cheek.

Naruto landed to the floor with a thud, and he stared the boy in his green eyes. The other two smirk. Naruto got up and brushed of his jeans pants.

"So you want to act like you bad?" Naruto said grinning foolishly. "Bullets isn't a real gang, but a bunch of punks trying to pretend as if they are one" he said.

"Shu- Rin was interrupted by a silver gun pointing at them.

Three stared wide eyes. They hearts increased in speed and Naruto saw it.

"Now you can't act like big man aye?" he asked.

"We're sorry… we didn't mean anything" Rin said getting down on his knees.

The other two followed.

Naruto looked at them in disgust as he put the gun back into his pants. "I thought so" he said walking away the cowardly teens who we're only fourteen.

The Sakura blossoms drift away in the air.

…..

"Sasuke, do you have a shirt I can sleep in for tonight?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm sure…" Sasuke said digging in the draw. He took out a big white shirt and threw it at Hinata who caught it.

"Thank you" she said smiling as she walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata closed the door ad leaned against as she remained in silence.

"I'm I doing the right thing?" she asked herself.

She took a long sigh and took off her clothes, but she left her short jeans pants on. Hinata looked in the mirror and saw herself. She grabbed a rubber band off of the marvel counter top and put her up in a high pony tail.

Hinata grabbed the golden door handle and gently twisted it pushing the door out gently. Sasuke, who was on his desktop watched as Hinata came out and he smiled.

"And you still look beautiful"

A tint of blush spread across Hinata's face and she stuttered. "T…th…thank you"

Hinata walked to the king size bed and sat on it.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Did you really think of going with me?" he asked her straight forward.

She took a minute. "I thought about it… and it was a yes but maybe if I stay with you, I'm going to have fun" she said smiling.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. He got up off of the computer chair and stretched before sitting next to Hinata in the bed. Hinata stared at him.

'Naruto does not love you! Get it through your head!'

Hinata shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

She nodded quickly. "Yes I am"

Sasuke bit his lips as he stared at Hinata's luscious lips.

"Sasukeeee… stop it! Your making me blush" she said pushing him down playfully.

But he quickly caught onto her arm and pulled her down with him. They stared into each others before kissing each other softly. They pulled apart.

"I never knew kissing could be so much fun" Hinata said.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said lifting his eye brow. "You should try tonguing.

Hinata blushed heavily, before Sasuke grabbed her cheeks gently and kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth. He explored her insides, and even nibbled on her tongue, which caused Hinata to moan. The two wrestled with one another tongue, saliva coming from their mouth. After awhile of the tongue fighting, they pulled apart and took a large breath.

Hinata cuddled into Sasuke's chest, and he stoked her hair gently.

'I think I'm glad I took the chance' Hinata thought.

….

Naruto pushed his house door opened and walked into the run down apartment.

"WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" a woman with blonde hair screamed at him. **(By the way I know who Naruto mom is Kushina, I just don't like putting her I stories like these as being the abusive mother. D: I don't know why!)**

"Fucking some random girl" Naruto said as he walked to the fridge.

Miko, his mother, went to him and proceeded to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you a friggin two year old? Shit. And I hope you weren't planning to slap me, because that would have been the worst mistake you would have surely lived to regret, other than pushing me out your infectious HIV pussy!" he said releasing her. (Note to self Naruto does not HIV, he is just be disgusting.)

The mom looked at Naruto shockingly and slapped him across the cheeks with his other hand.

"I am your mother and you will not talk to me like that in my house" she said sternly.

Naruto pushed. "Fuck you!" he said walking into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He heard his mother arguing about how worthless he was and stuff.

"Damn ass" he said jumping on his bed. He stared at his wall. He had no television, so he usually didn't any TV shows that use to come on. Only three times in his life he had watched a television show. He had no laptop, so he didn't go online or even search on the internet Heck! He didn't even know what Google was. (And if you recall Hinata was upset, because she didn't had Naruto email)

He sighed, as he still heard his mother voice. He clenched his teeth.

"AND YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY FAVOURABLE SON IS DEAD!" she screamed banging on his door.

**(Theme song: Sadness and Sorrow. XD Haha)**

Naruto eyes snapped. He quickly rushed out the door and glared at his mother.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE'S DEAD! NOT FUCKING ME! STOP BLAMING ME! I WILL NOT TAKE THE BLAME FOR THAT! YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR STUFF! BUT THIS I WILL NOT LET YOU BLAME ON ME!"

His mom started hitting him shouted. "Don't raise your voice at me!"

Naruto pushed his mom on the couch. "Stop bitching! FRIG"

His mom stared at him, as tears welled up in her eyes. "You're the blame for everything"

Naruto stared at his mom and tilted his head. "I'm the blame for everything? Who is the one who let ten men fucked her? Hmmm…? Who is the one who wanted to be a slut, a cheating whore? Hmmm…? You don't know who my own fucking daddy is? Who is the reason why we had to stay on the streets for 3 months? NOT YOU! ME! YOU NEVER LET PEIN STAY OUT ON THE STREET! YOUABANDONED ME! I WISH IT WAS YOU THAT DIED AND NOT MY BROTHER! HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRULY CARED ABOUT ME!" Naruto said tears rapidly falling. "HE WAS THE ONE WHO LET ME IN THE HOUSE, WHEN YOUR COKE UP ASS BOYFRIEND DIDN'T WANT ME IN" he screamed walking closer to his mother.

Miko jumped off the couch and pushed her son. Naruto retaliated by grabbing her hair and pushing her back on the couch. He held her by the hair.

"And you're the sickest mother I've ever seen!" he said.

**(In the later chapters you will see what she did that was so bad, that you would have want to come in this story to kill her too)**

Naruto eyes literally turned red and long before he started punching his mother in the face who was now crying for somebody to help you.

"You should be use to this stuff you bitch" he said as he spat at her.

He dragged her in the room, and slammed the door behind him very hard, causing the picture on the wall to off and break. The wails of hitting were heard and the scream of a mother crying for somebody to help. The door opened up and Naruto left the room and went outside slamming the door even harder. As he was going out, some next door neighbors watched him.

"What the hell are you looking at!"

They quickly went in their rooms.

Naruto mom was on the floor crying, her nose bloody, her face looked as if someone did smashed it in, two black eyes, and a split lip. She even had scratches' on each side of her cheeks and a strangle mark around her neck.

She quickly got up and walked past the wall that had a big hole in it.

(GEE SO Graphic!)

**Ending it here….**

**I know its graphic, but I like it. I think we know why Naruto has such a short temper. But please review. **

**Thank you**

**OH AND I HOPE IT IS LONG ENOUGH FOY YOU READERS!**

**2,082**


	15. Pure Hate

**So I saw a flame and I know my grammar is bad. I'm still trying to work on it. And if you weren't interested in the story, why did you read it? That's what I thought. Oh and by the way Anre is spelt are. But thanks for your comment on my story, like you're the first person to flame my story. Claps for you! I finally got a flame.**

**Feeling sick today. –sniffles-**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed them. I know my grammar is bad once again, but when I am finished with my story I will edit my chapters. I did mention my spelling and grammatical errors in Chapter 2, 3 and etc.**

**Let's go to the story. Oh, I hope my story get likes 90 reviews. =D Hehe**

**Oh and Baka1Chan: That's awesome ;D I know how to play sadness and sorrow and Mario theme song it. I love playing the cello. I have a recital coming up on the 21****st**** of December. Christmas production!**

**Kibble Kin Slider: Haha thanks for the reviews and I think we both LOL at the whole in the wall.**

**Enough with my babbling let me get on with the story.**

**Oh and this chapter will contain mostly parts of Naruto and his mom. Were about to find out why be does his mother so bad. And please don't find me sick for it ;o**

…**.**

The sun came up and shone through the Uchiha mansion. Hinata opened her soft lavender eyes to the call of the sun, and she blink. She turned over so the sun can shine on the back, and as she did so she felt strong arms wrap against her. A blush spread cross her face.

'Naruto' she thought.

She quickly turned over, only to meet disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey" a hoarse voice said.

She gave him a weak smile. "Sasuke…" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He captured her lips. "I wasn't hoping a kiss on the cheek would be my morning present"

She giggled.

"I'm going to take a bath… want to join?" Sasuke said smirking.

Hinata stuttered and gently punched Sasuke on the arm. "N...no"

"Awe… suit your self then" he said climbing off the bed.

(It kills me to write Sasuke and Hinata together =O)

Sasuke walked on the dark blue carpet floor and grabbed his towel from the wooden chair. He turned around to Hinata and gave her a soft smile, before heading into the bathroom. Hinata got off of soft bed and made her way to the window, which she opened up. This site was amazing to see. The sun shinning through the horizon, the houses all lined up, the birds singing a soft melody. Everything was just simply beautiful.

'Did I make the right choice?'

…

"Good morning students" a humble Iruka said bowing to his class.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei" the class said together.

He rumors had gone around the school that Hinata and Sasuke were dating. Girls were jealous, boys were giving Sasuke the wink for having a hot girlfriend, and others enjoyed the site of them being together. The two sat together holding hands. Sakura would always take a peep every now and then, envious of the site.

"Okay class, if you can turn to page 78 of your text book we will…" and the class just blocked Iruka-sensei out.

Naruto res t his head on the table, surely he didn't hear the rumors of Sasuke and Hinata, until…

"They make such a cute couple" a girl said, who was sitting next to Naruto.

Naruto ears twitched of hearing this and the annoying girl voice.

"Who are the two lovers?" the girl asked.

"You didn't hear. Sasuke and Hinata are going out!" the girl exclaimed.

A boy from the front joined in the conversation. "Yeah they are"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted jumping from his seat.

The class turned around at him, even Sasuke and Hinata. Iruka had turned around from the chalk board and the girls that had sat next to Naruto back away quickly. His eyes were angry. He couldn't believe it.

"Is something the matter Mr. Uzumaki?" Iruka asked.

Naruto gave Hinata a death glare as he tried to calm down. "No Iruka-sensei" he said sitting down.

Hinata looked at Naruto sadly, but quickly turned around. 'Did he hear about the rumors? Maybe he cares' she thought.

"He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. HE. DOES. NOT. CARE!" the voice went on and on in her head.

She shook it.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked her quickly.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"This is like your second time doing that. Don't lie to me" Sasuke said worriedly.

"It's nothing" she said.

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and nuzzle in her neck. Hinata face went dark.

"Awe" some of the girls said in the back.

Sasuke eyes twitched. Naruto watched the new couple.

'Why do you even care? I don't care… You can't even be with her' Naruto thought as he rested his head on the desk.

…..

Naruto dragged his feet up the dismantled steps. Rats were seen crossing to the other side of the building. The railings looked as if they would drop at any moment. It disgusted him. He never did like her, but it's the place he grew up in, so he should have been use to it.

Naruto opened his apartment door. (Room 72) The door gently made a screeching sound. The cold air of the night brushed against his neck. He entered his 'trash' and slammed the door behind him. His feet drag their way towards the couch as he jumped on it, staring at nothing.

"And where were you this late?" that voice that always irked him asked.

"Smoking dope as usual" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Its 2o'clock in the morning" his mother said.

"Wow… you can read time" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me" she said sneering at him.

Naruto got off the couch. "Don't you have smart mouth with me! And do you want yesterday's episode to repeat again.

His mother flinched and she felt her face.

"That's what I thought" he said walking past her to the kitchen.

But before he could have done so, she grabbed onto his school shirt. Naruto looked at his mother with disgusted.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said hissing at her.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Why do you treat your own mother like this? Why?"

Naruto pushed her off. "You're no mother of mines" he replied walking in the kitchen.

She followed him. "I love you! And I need you. You're the only thing I have" she said shaking.

Naruto ignored her and took out a cup of ramen, but she slapped it out of his hand.

"LISTEN TO ME" she screamed at him.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" he screamed back at her.

She hugged him and started to cry on his shirt. "P… please don't leave me" she said sobbing.

Naruto rolled his eyes once more and looked up at the ceiling. "Get your hands off of me. And stop making that stupid sob. You're going to wake up the neighbors" he said ignoring her feelings.

"I don't care!"

Naruto pushed her off, and watched as she fell to the floor with a hard thud. "Stop touching me" he said calmly.

"Why?" she asked. "Why?" she asked once more as she got up.

Her skinny legs trembled as she got up and she looked in his eyes with her honey eyes. "WHY?" she asked more loudly as she started slapping him. "Don't you feel the same away about me!" she said slapping him.

Naruto just stood there as his face stung from the slaps his mother gave him. After she had finished, he looked at her, rubbed his cheek. He took another glance at her, and before she knew it, she felt herself hit the ground. She held her cheeks and looked into her son eyes.

"I hate you" he said coldly, she felt her spine tingled.

"I'm sick and tired of you. Just leave me the fuck alone" he stated. "If you touch me one more time, you will regret it" he said turning back to his ramen.

He poured some water in it and stepped over his mom and put the ramen in the microwave. She stayed on the floor silent. After hearing the beep to his ramen being done, he walked over her once more, but he fell with a thud. He felt somebody on his legs and he turned around to see his mother climbing on him.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He kicked her off. "See you touched me again!" he said gritting his teeth.

He grabbed her by her long red hair and started to bang her head on the cupboard. Her nose started to bleed and her face turned red.

"Stop it! I'm sorry" she said pleading.

Naruto pulled her up and dragged her towards the bathroom. He opened the toilet seat and pushed her head in. She moved her hands back and forth. He lifted up her head and allowed her to breathe before pushing it back in. After a minute he lifted it back up and threw her on the floor, like some rag doll.

She lied on the floor, her eyes lifeless. "W… why… d..do you hate …m..me?" she asked her breathe short.

Naruto looked down at the battered woman on the floor. He climbed on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck.

"Why do I hate you?" he asked his self, clenching his teeth as he put more pressure on her neck. "You allowed him to fuck me. You we're suppose to be my mother and protect me" he said hissing at her as he took his hands from his neck and started knocking her head against the tile, but he stop.

He got off of her and spat on her. "And the worst thing was… that you joined him. You help me rape me" he said, tears gathered in his eyes. "There was once, that I had loved you, but now I hate you. Pure hate" he said tears running down his cheeks.

She tried to get up, but was too weak. "But I… love you"

"WHAT KIND OF LOVE IS THAT?" he screamed. He started to calm down. "No one loves me" he said softly wiping the tears from his face.

He turned around and walked out the bathroom, leaving his mom on the cold tiled floor.

**Okay… I hope this is long enough for you guys. O_O**

**Because this like 5 pages… D: **

**How long a chapter is supposes to be? 10 pages long?**

**Review. **

**And in case you haven't notice, Naruto mom is sick in the head. When she says she loves her son, she 'loves' him more than the parent/child relationship.**


	16. AN

**So I saw the reviews I got and thank you for the good report. I still know my grammar is bad, so that must be why I'm not getting the reviews I hope to get. So I need to go and read over my work. And the reason why I don't read over my work, is because I reach home late, and I really want update as soon as possible so I won't lose my readers.**

**And yes Baka1Chan: I can play sadness and sorrow. Haha**

**And thank you for the other reviews I have received. **

**Thank you Rasengan, I won't let his/her word sink into me. I really don't care.**

**Thank you asimpleReviewer and Tachi. Your reviews meant a lot to me.**

**And let me do this long paragraph to my "friend" I'm done with this".**

**When I saw your review at 5o'clock, I laughed. I laughed in the car and I laughed all the way to school. When I ate my breakfast I thought about you and laughed. You complain and say you couldn't believe that you read this shit, but what amazes me so much, that you took the time out your fuck up life to comment on my fuck up story. Like LOL. Honestly? **

**AND IF YOU DID READ CHAPTER 14 IT IS NOT KUSHINA INCASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE BOLD LETTERS IN THE BRACKETS. YOU SHOULD REALLY LEARN TO READ THEM, THEY TELL YOU MORE ABOUT THE STORY. ^_^**

**Additionally, my stories in other people eyes are very good. I mean, come on… 15 chapters and no Hinata and Naruto. Hmmm… I wonder why? Oh, maybe it tells me that my story doesn't rush into the main couple right away. Maybe that is well plotted and things happen for a reason. Or did you had sand in your little pretty eyes not to see nor think about it.**

**And I have a lot shit in my life, but I ain't (that's right AIN'T) complaining about it. I still laughed you wrote a whole three paragraphs and two sentences just for me.**

**AND IF YOU EXPECT ONE FUCKING THING OF A NARUTO AND HINATA STORY, GO READING A FRIGGING ONE SHOT OF THOSE TWO. GEE! WHEN I WROTE CHAPTER 1 AND DID'T HAVE COMPLETE RIGHT?**

**MY PA ALWAYS SAYS THIS: COMMON SENSE. USE IT AT ALL TIMES!**

**BUT THAT'S CLEARLY SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT USING.**

**-sigh- ^_^ I'm sorry for what I said, but people like you (no offense) makes me angry, and I already have a short temper. Hehe **

**So I dedicate this AUTHOR NOTE to you! JUST FOR YOU! AND I HOPE YOU READ THIS SAME THING, BECAUSE THIS WAS MEANT FOR YOU.**

**I respect your flame, speak out. That's good.**

**Anyways, there won't be a chapter tonight. Maybe tomorrow…I don't know. But I will make it much longer.**

**:D And maybe I am wrong for writing this to you. So I guess this makes me just as bad as you. But I have to people who trolls around in their place.**

**I might upload… maybe…**


	17. Pressing Charges?

**Thank you for encouragement everybody. ^^ I really appreciate it. Thank you once again. I dislike people like that… I mean gee… . Had a bad day at school. :I D-I-DEM grip up on my shirt. ( that's how we talk over here.) ._. Anyways… When you see some phrases like: I name boss…. Or dis ain't nothing… or must be… it's all dialect… that's how some Bahamians talk where I am from, but I practice not to talk like that… bad language ._. only in my story…  
>Baka1Chan: But you still can't play better than me. XD Ha and I even got the sheet music for it. ^_^ and I'm not giving you a cookie _ D:<br>chakira16: Thank We all know she has issues. But that's what make the story so great thank you thank you. And it's okay… I didn't know the chapter had so much emotion in it. =D Thank you once again  
>himekassy-chan: Thanks… (^_^) Words of encouragement.<br>And thank you to everybody else. ^_^ I would thank you guys separately, but everyone wants a story. o^_^o Arigato, Gracias!  
>Oh has anybody got any cello sheet music for a Vocaloid song?<br>Okay, so back to the show…**

Sasuke held Hinata's hand; he swung it back and forth as they walked the windy streets of night. Hinata started to shiver, Sasuke being attentive quickly release Hinata hand and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around her small body. She smiled at him.  
>"T… Thank you" she said in a hush tone.<br>"You're welcome" he replied.  
>The two held hands again, and Sasuke started to whistle. Hinata looked up at him and smiled, but it quickly dropped after see had seen him. The raven also noticed the blonde who was sitting on some steps.<br>Sasuke be mannerly hailed Naruto. "Hi Naruto" he said.  
>Naruto looked up at him and gave the young Uchiha a dead glare. "What do you want?"<br>Sasuke was taken back from the roughness in Naruto's voice. "Nothing, I was just saying Hi"  
>Hinata nodded. "H…hello Naruto" she said shaking.<br>Hinata looked into the boy eyes and saw that it was red. "Is everything okay?" she asked him worriedly.  
>"Yes everything is okay" he said rolling his eyes.<br>Sasuke staring at the blonde and back at Hinata had an uneasy feeling. Naruto got off the stairs.  
>"Do you live here?" Hinata asked.<br>"No, my mother can't afford such a decent place such as this to live" he said walking off.  
>Hinata stared at the boy walking away. She was confused. Sasuke sighed and pulled at Hinata for her to go home.<br>"…"

….

Itachi sat on his bed and stared at the picture. He sighed. "I can't believe you left me" Itachi said sadly.

He lied on his bed and put his arms around the back of head. He blinked at the ceiling with his red eyes, and licked his lips. **(No lies, Itachi is so sexy. =D) **Itachi closed his eyes and he wiggled his nose.

**Flash Back**

"Wiggle your nose like this" a boy around 8 said.

The raven hair boy watched as the boy before him wiggled his nose. The sight was just so adorable as the two young boys sat on the playground sand.

Itachi, the nine year old, tried to wiggle his nose, but he failed. The boy with orange hair, Pein, laughed at him. "Wow! You're so stupid Itachi" Pein said grinning.

Itachi frowned. "I am not! Hmph" he said folding his arms. "And plus wiggling your nose is stupid" he said sticking out his tongue at Pein.

Pein caught it, and started to squeeze it.

"Pe..pein…mdmgm let men" Itachi said his arms waving back and forth.

Pein let go of it. "That'll teach you!" he said.

Itachi rubbed his tongue, and then flicked Pein on the forehead. "And that'll teach you!"

The two boys stared atone another, and they laughed. It was such a cute sight!

End of Flash Back

Itachi quickly got off of his bed and started to breathe heavily. His eyes narrowed, he walked to his counter and grabbed the picture. He took a look at it one more time; he stared into the gray eyes that were staring back at him, almost like it was alive. He threw it at the wall.

"Why?" he asked his self. "I could have helped you" he said whispering.

…..

Sasuke put his arms around Hinata. "Hinata may I ask you a question?" he asked her staring at the blank television.

"Sure…"

"Do you even like me? Or are you just trying to make Naruto jealous?"

She stared at Sasuke confused. "And where did this come out all of a sudden?" she asked him.

"Don't change the subject" he said sternly. "I notice the way you look at him. How you jump, so I guess your thinking about him. The way your face turns red whenever he walks past you" Sasuke said not moving his eyes from the television.

"N…no" she said staring at the ground.

Sasuke sighed. "Stop lying to your self" he said getting up off of the red sofa.

Hinata got off too. "I am not" she said.

Sasuke turned around. "Why would you lie to me?" he asked her. "You have no feelings for me at all"

Hinata gave him a hug. "Won't you the one who told me that he doesn't feel the same way about me?" she said staring up at him.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes I did"

He kissed her on the cheek. "I don't know what I was saying"

She kissed him on the lips. "It's okay"

"I have to go to a family dinner this afternoon. So I'll call you when I reach home" Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a nice long kiss. "Okay"

She blushed as she walked out the house.

"Hmmm… she's gone?" Itachi asked.

"Yes" Sasuke simply said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Remember when I said Naruto name had sounded familiar" Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded as he sat on the stool. "Continue" he said anxious, even though he tried to hide it.

"That's Pein young brother. My best friend baby brother"

Sasuke stared at Itachi shocked. "Pein had a brother?"

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, I only met him like twice"

"I didn't even know that" Sasuke said in shock. "What ever happened to Pein?"

Itachi gulped. "He died" he said staring off in the distant.

"…."

"He was in a gang and they shot him" Itachi said.

Sasuke eyes opened wide. "So Naruto brother died… and he was in a gang?"

Itachi nodded, not wanting to speak anymore. "And I think his brother is heading in the same direction as Pein" Itachi said strongly.

Sasuke stayed their silently thinking. 'Coul… could that be the reason why he doesn't want to date Hinata?' he asked himself.

"Probably" Itachi said digging in the fridge. "Pein was my good friend, and I let him walked down the road… what kind of friend was I?" Itachi said slamming the fridge.

Sasuke looked at his brother. He had never seen him that mad. He walked up stairs, while Sasuke stared at the wall. "What if?" he continued to ask him self

….

Naruto walked into his house yawning. For the past few weeks, he hadn't been sleeping right. He had dark bags and his skin had turned pale tan. His hair had turned a dull shade of blonde, and he walked lifeless where ever he went. He opened up his room door and saw a figure laying on it. His eyes twitched up.

"Mom…"

"Hi darling… come relax" she said smoothly, patting the bed.

Something in Naruto had snapped, he jumped on his mother and covered her face with the pillow. She was trying to push him off, but he was to strong. And there was the constant hitting and screaming and shouting at each other.

He couldn't take it no more. He pushed her outside the apartment and started kicking her to the wall, he started punching her. Where he had punched her so much he had knocked out three of her teeth and caused one of her eyes turn the other way. The neighbors had come out of their rooms, and they pried him off of her. Someone had called the police.

….

"You can press charges on him" Yui, a police said.

"No, no no. That's my son" Miko said in a trembling voice.

"He tried to kill you! Did you not see what he did to you?" Yui asked/said more harshly.

"I loved him to much, and I refused to press any charges" she said stubbornly.

The police sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

…

**Well that's it. ^_^**

**Sleepy. Please Review :O**


	18. Think About it

Baka1Chan: here is the link for it: infinityex/Naruto%20-%20Sadness%20and%20Sorrow%20%5Bcello% D: SO unfair where did you find the violin for the Disappearance of Miku Hatsune.

CharNinja Love: Yes Naruto and Hinata talking moment. ^^

Himekassy-chan: Thanks for the review and they do look alike D: And Pein is hot =( I wish he was alive O_O

Rose Tiger: Naruto is crazy.

To the story!

…..

"You see what you did to your mother" the police said calmly.

Naruto looked through the window at the nurse feeding his mother some soup.

"You see that. Tsk! She can't even feed herself, she can't even use the bathroom by herself, and she can't even speak as well" Yui said in disgust.

Naruto stared at the helpless woman once more and turned around.

"THAT IS YOUR MOTHER YOU NEARLY KILLED!" Yui shouted at him, causing patients and nurses to look.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I didn't kill her, I nearly killed her" he said putting emphasis on the word.

Yui shake his blonde hair. "Do you hate her or something?"

Naruto stared at him. "Hate isn't even the word to compare the anger and frustration in my heart"

….

Hinata stared at the window, while she brushed her long hair.

'Naruto… Naruto' she kept saying over and over in her head.

She put down her brushed and sighed. "Why did I lie to Sasuke? I know I have no feelings for him. Gah! I should have told him yesterday" she said to herself.

"So you don't like him. I knew it" Neji said.

Hinata turned around to face her cousin. "N… Neji"

"I know you didn't like him in that way. But why did you date him?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I… I don't know why. Maybe to get somebody jealous"

"You mean Uzumaki?" Neji asked her.

She stared at the window before nodding her head. He stayed there for a minute staring out the window also.

"I will never understand you Hinata" he said walking out the room.

"I'll never understand you Hinata" she said mocking him.

She opened up the window and went through it. 'I have to speak to Naruto…

Hinata walked to the park, her favored place. Maybe he was there, maybe he wasn't, but she had to find out. She walked on some few dried leaves and walked past the sand castle. She stopped and the flash back flooded her mind as she remembered what took place. She shook her head. She didn't want to remember that… not now.

Hinata sat on the bench, and waited and waited, but there was no signed of him. She decided to go on the swings, after 12 minutes of swinging, she decided to go on the slide and from there the sandbox and all over the park. But he had never showed up. Hinata looked at her watch and it was now 1:30. She decided to go home.

Whiles she was walking home, she felt as if somebody was following her. She turned around quickly, but she saw nobody. She tried to shrug it off, but she had an uneasy feeling in the pits of her stomach. She started to walk faster, and she felt the footsteps she had heard got heavy. Hinata started to panicked.

She started to run and then she heard the footsteps followed behind her. She ran so fast, she tripped on air.

"Owie" she said sniffling.

"Awe… look at the cutie" a guy with black hair said smirking.

Hinata looked at the three guys before her and she closed her eyes.

"This is all a dream… this is all a dream" she said to herself rocking herself back and forth.

They guy snatch at Hinata and covered her mouth. She made a muffled sound as she tried to break free, but the boys simply laughed at her.

….

"As if I care" Naruto said kicking a can.

He wasn't going home tonight… he didn't feel like it.

He knocked on the door of Saizo's house. Nobody answered, so he turned to go until he had saw that the lights were on and he heard screams. Being nosey he walked to the window and saw his friends standing over something. Curious he opened the window and went through it.

"What is going on? He asked.

They turned around and grinned. He looked at them curiously and looked to was on the floor, his eyes opened wide. He saw a girl on the floor, tears travelling down her cheeks. She was wearing only her bra and panties.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted at them.

The boys were confused. He pushed tem out of the way and covered Hinata with his jacket.

"Yo Naruto! What's going on? That fresh meat ya know" Kotaro said. (I am aware of how I typed this sentence. Remember it's the way they talk)

Naruto helped the trembling Hinata up. He gave the boys a dead stare. He pushed past them and grabbed the clothes that were on the floor.

"Don't you ever fuck with her again or I'm going to blow a cap in your head" he said deadly…

The three boys stood there confused.

….

"They didn't touch you right?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata sniffled as she put on her pants and her shirt.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked her, his voice getting harsh.

She wiped her tears away still not answering. He clenched his teeth as he gripped her by the arms. Hinata yelped.

"Answer fucking me!" he shouted at her.

Hinata fell on her knees and she started to cry. Naruto eyes softened as he went on his knees and hugged her. "It's okay" he said stroking her hair. "Did they touch you?"

"N…no" she said choking on her tears. She cried harder. "They were about t…to but you showed up" she said the tears falling heavily.

Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" she said hugging him tightly.

"It's alright"

After an hour of crying and sniffling she calmed down. Naruto watched the girl.

"Why were you out here?"

Hinata didn't answer him as she stared at the sand. Naruto sighed.

"Answer me"

"I…I was looking for you" she said more softly the tears started to gather in her eyes once more.

"Hinata please don't cry on me… No more crying" he said wrapping his arms around her again.

She cried into his chest. "I had to… I wanted to"

He patted her head and stared in her eyes. "And why were you looking for me?" he asked her holding onto her chin so she wouldn't look at the floor.

Her eyes were puffy from the crying she had done. "I…I wanted to… I don't know why I came out here"

Naruto released her chin and stared at the full moon. "So you were looking for me and nearly got rape and you don't know why you came… Wow"

Hinata got up, but was pulled down from Naruto. She stared at him and his face.

"What happen to your face? It's all red… is that a slap marks?" she asked him.

Naruto rubbed his cheeks. "Don't ask me questions"

She stared at the floor.

"Why are you dating him?" he asked all of a sudden.

The clouds covered the full moon and some wind blew some dirt and dust here and there. Everything seemed so peaceful. Hinata had still not answered him.

"I guess you got tired of waiting for me… huh?" he said smirking.

She shook her head. "No… no no no… I…

"SO WHY ARE YOU DATING HIM!" he shouted at her.

Hinata saw the angriness in his eyes and she backed away. Naruto notice stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "P… please don't leave me"

She sat back down next to him. "… I wanted… hoping… well more like thinking… it would get you jealous… We kissed… you called me cute… but you ignored me after that" she said staring at him.

He stared back at her. "After the incident… in the park… I thought you would have found out already… but I guess you're still clueless" he said smirking.

She looked at him confused. The smirk quickly dropped off his face.

"You wouldn't want to mess with a nut job like me anyway" he said his voice getting softer.

"…." She stayed quiet as she continued to stare at him.

He chuckled a little. "I almost killed my mom yesterday…

Hinata stared at him wide eye. "W…why?"

He stared at the ground. "I rather not talk about it…It brings back memories…"

"Well maybe if you talked about it, you're going to be okay" she said.

He turned to the other side and stared at the tree. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.

"Because… she loves me…" he said.

"Loves you? Well silly that's what a mother is supposed to do. Love and-

Naruto turned back to her. "Not that love…." He sighed as he could have still seen that Hinata was confused. "When I was younger she had a boyfriend…. And she would let her boyfriend do st…" he broke down sobbing as everything played in his mind.

Flash Back…

"Naruto sweetie come here" Miko said sweetly.

The nine year old boy walked to his mother. "Yes mommy" he said smiling at the bigger woman before him.

She lifted him up. "Can you do mommy a favor?" she asked him.

He nodded quickly. His blonde hair flowing with the window.

"Can you do anything papa says to do, because we don't want papa to leave us"

"No I don't want him to leave, then mommy is going to be sad… sad when Pein died" Naruto said staring at the floor.

Miko smiled faded. "Yes… you don't want to make me sad…" she said putting him down. "Now go in that room" she said pointing at the red door.

Naruto stared at the door and walked to it slowly, he turned back to his mother who smiled at him. He pushed the door open slowly and saw a man staring at the dresser. The man no older than 45 stared at the boy lust filled in his eyes.

"Hello Naruto. I figured your mom told you" he said.

Naruto nodded. "Yes Shijori"

"And you don't want to see her sad right?"

Naruto shook his head. "No" he said sadly.

"Good good, now go on the bed"

Naruto did as he was told to do, wondering what was going on.

"Now whatever you do, do not cry" Shijori said sternly. "Promise?"

Naruto nodded quickly. "Yes sir!"

Shijori smiled at the young boy and slide his black hair back. He unzipped his pants down and took out his " member". Naruto stared at the man.

"Um… what are you doing?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Shhh" Shijori said. "Now open up"

Naruto closed his mouth and shook his head. The man gritted his teeth. "You don't want to make your mom sad… right?"

Naruto stared at the man. "N…no"

"Now open it your mouth"

"I don't want to do this anymore" Naruto said wiping his tears away.

Shijori slapped him."Do not talk to me like that and you will do what I say!" he said.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP ME!" Naruto screamed.

But Shijori forced the boy head into the pillow. The door opened.

"Are you finished?" Miko asked standing by the door.

Shijori turned and faced the red hair woman and he grinned. "No, but come and watch me" he said smiling.

Naruto tried to breathe, but couldn't. Shijori nothing yanked the boy hair up for air.

"Mommy tell him to stop" Naruto pleaded.

In basic words he had rapped him with the help of his mother.

End of Flash Back…

Hinata stared at Naruto so shock, she couldn't believe it. She stared at his face and watched as it turned into disgust. She wanted to vomit.

"And then you know what he said to her…" Naruto said the tears drying up.

Flash Back

Shijori kept pounding into the boy and he moaned, whiles the boy cried. He pulled out the boy and stroked his cock.

"Come join Miko" Shijori said staring at the woman.

At first she hesitated, but she went into the bed.

"Mo…mommy it hurts so bad" Naruto said crying.

She stroked his hair. "It'll be okay"

Shijori got Naruto and flipped him over. Miko went between Naruto legs.

"Mommy what are you doing?"

She held Naruto cock and putted it in her mouth. Naruto squirmed. "S…stop!"

She started to moan and her tongue went around his dick. "Nar… Naruto you're so good"

Shijori went on top of Miko and slid down her panties and he slammed into her, which caused her to let out a big groan.

End of flash back

Naruto spat on the floor, and stared at Hinata who looked as if she was about to cry.

"She says she loves me… "

Hinata hugged him. "I'm sorry Naruto" she said crying.

"What did I tell you about crying" he said frowning.

Hinata looked at him. "Na..-

"No… don't feel sorry for me. It makes me feel bad"

Hinata hugged him once more, and she felt the hot tears went through her shirt. He was crying.

"I… Is there a chance I will turn out like her…?" he asked her.

Hinata shook her head. "NO! NEVER! NO NO NO" she said.

"You're going to have beautiful children and your going to love them like a true father" Hinata said. "So don't you ever think that… Okay?"

Naruto stared at her. "Thank you"

Hinata wiped his tears away. He grabbed her hands and gave her a kiss. He stared in her eyes.

"I want you to be with me… but I can't let you get hurt"

"I don't care! I know… that you're in a gang… I figured that part out. But I just don't care. I love you" she said. "I don't care what you did in the past. We can make a good future together. Just me and you"

Naruto got up and put his hands on her cheeks. "But you're going to hurt Sasuke"

She had totally forgotten about him and she sighed. He captured her lips again.

"Think about it… please… please Naruto" she said. "I'll try to talk to Sasuke"

Naruto nodded. "You need your rest"

End of Story…

Now I think this is long…. =D

I hope you enjoyed it…

Review Pwease :3


	19. AN 2

**AN:**

**If this story isn't getting to"sick" for you readers please let me no so I can discontinue the story…**

**:/**

**Or if you didn't like Chapter 18 I can do it over… or I can do the whole story over…**

**But if you like it that way it is heading… then I'm a let it stay…**

**Because some SOB (son of a bitch) don't understand… if you don't like a story don't read it…**

**But If it means losing the reviewers I have now… I will stop it.**


	20. The Cute Argument

**Omn! After seeing all the encouraging reviews, a smile appeared on my face ^_^ and you guys are right. They fail to realize people life is actually like this and screw them for what the think on my story. **

**Thank you all! =D I will not discontinue the story.**

**Thanks once again…**

**(^_^) (^_^)^(^_^)**

**The story begins…**

_"Think about it… please… please Naruto" she said. "I'll try to talk to Sasuke"_

_Naruto nodded. "You need your rest"_

…

The two walked silently on the pavement, the only sounds that were heard were the wind howling and the tree branches moving back and forth. Some dark clouds covered the moon and the smell of rain was around. Cerulean eyes looked up at the moon, trying to over power the dark clouds.

"Hmmm… looks like it's going to rain" Naruto said.

Hinata looked up at the sky. "I disagree"

Naruto looked at her. "But if you look at it, it's most likely going to rain"

Hinata stared at him. "No… it's just how the night seems, but it isn't" she said smiling.

Naruto glared at her. "It's practically there in your face saying "HI! I'm going to rain"

She gave back the glare. "Baka, it is not"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

The two stopped on the pavement and glared each other in the eye. They stayed like that for some minutes before laughing.

"Were we just arguing about if it's going to rain or not?" Naruto asked still laughing.

Hinata giggled. "Wow, we're silly" she said.

The two stopped and smiled at each other. Naruto gave her a hug.

"Take care beautiful"

Hinata blushed and she smiled, returning the hug.

"You take care too"

Naruto let go of her and watched as she climbed through her bed window. He had never been so happy in his life before. He looked once more to see if she was in safely, he walked away his face shinning bright.

Hinata looked out her window and smiled.

He stopped in his footsteps and looked up at the sky that had begun to burst with tears. Hinata frowned. She looked at his face and pouted.

"Shut up" she said frowning.

Naruto laughed and started to run.

"Naruto" Hinata whispered.

….

**Well…. I know this is really really short, but I was by my Grandmother for two days and one night. Lol And it's 12:35 so I'll just end it here and pick off tomorrow or something.**


	21. New student

**Sorry I haven't updated in some time now. ^_^  
>we had exams. So I had to study! <strong>

**But this is not going to be long….**

**.-. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

…..

Sasuke hold onto Hinata protectively, as she stared at the chalk board. 'I can't give up' he thought.

Ever since Itachi had told Sasuke about Pein and Naruto he'd been thinking. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned her hair and smiled at Sasuke. She kissed him back on the cheeks.

Sasuke returned the smile and stared out the window. Hinata stared at Sasuke and then she turned her head to the back to see Naruto staring at her. She blushed and gave him a soft smile; surprisingly he smiled back at her and gave her a little wink. She turned back forward and watched Sasuke as stared outside watching the tree blow back and forth.

Since no teacher was in the class room he decided to walk out. As he walked past Hinata table, he gave a quick brush on her arm. She looked at him walking out the door. After a few minutes she got up. Sasuke stared at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom" Hinata replied patting him on the head.

He frowned. "Okay then…"

Hinata patted down her black skirt and walked out the class smoothly. She slided the door across and put on her school shoes, before she was gently yank. She yelped as her cheeks hit against something hard. Hinata looked up and stared into Naruto eyes. She smiled and kissed him. He gently kissed her back.

"I see you're not slow" he said.

She pouted. "Not funny!"

He chuckled and kissed her once more. "You're so adorable when you're pouting"

Her face went red and she gave him a hug. He stroked her hair back and rested his head on the top of her head.

"I don't think this is a good idea to be standing next to the door doing this" Naruto said as he pulled her to the back entrance. Hinata nodded as she allowed Naruto to pull her to where ever he was going. He opened the back door of the school and let go of Hinata hand. She looked around amazed.

"Where did this place come from?" she said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Naruto chuckled and picked her up, walking her to an oak tree.

"The teachers sometimes let children in detention come to fix and do stuff to the garden" he said.

Hinata stared at the flowers, roses, daisies and even some fresh fruits.

"I can't believe I missed this! I mean c'mon this is like magic" she said holding onto Naruto.

Naruto let her down and leaned her against the tree, tracing her lips with his fingers. Her eyes stared at him softly. He leaned closely and licked her lips. She frowned and kissed him roughly. Naruto stared at her shockingly. She nibbled on his bottom lip, making him bleed a little. She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" she said looking on the floor.

Naruto gripped her by her chin and nibbled on her bottom lip roughly, causing her to also bleed.

"Now we're even" he said smiling.

She licked her lips and also licked his. "Yes we are"

Naruto rubbed her rosy cheek. "Guess you should be leaving. I'm sure you don't stay in the bathroom for this long" he said laughing.

"Yeah you're right" she said running off.

Naruto shook his head and walked slowly toward the door.

…..

"You were pretty long in the bathroom Hinata" Sasuke said watching her sit.

"Yeah… I had to freshen up" she said.

Sasuke stared at her. "You got a cut on your lips"

"Um… yeah missed and bite it"

"Ohhh…

Class started and the teacher was teaching, until the door open up. Naruto threw a late slip on the desk and walked to his seat. The teacher rolled his eyes. Naruto whistled and sat down. The class went back to the board.

The sliding door slided open and Tsunade walked in.

"Okay! Listen up… we got a new student. Please make him feel welcome" she said pulling a boy with red hair in. "This is Gaara"

The class welcomed the boy except for Naruto who stared at him coldly

**This is it for now! Please review!**


	22. Don't say those words

**Thank you readers for the reviews!**

**o^-^o **

**I hope you readers continue to review.**

**O: And Hooray for the 111 reviews. XD **

**And I must warn you guys, I have no spelling or grammatical check, because I have to use Wordpad... **

**...**

_"Okay! Listen up… we got a new student. Please make him feel welcome" she said pulling a boy with red hair in. "This is Gaara"_

_The class welcomed the boy except for Naruto who stared at him coldly._

**...**

Naruto watched as the red hair boy make his way down the aisle of the classroom. The students also watched, but turned back to the board. Sasuke watched the boy with piercing eyes. He turned back around and sighed. He slid his hand in his head and slicked it back. Tsunade walked out the classroom grumbling on about paperwork and other stuff.

Gaara took the seat in the back of the classroom, and stared in the back of the blonde hair boy head. Naruto turned around and glared at the boy who gave him a smile. Naruto turned back around and shivered.

'Why does his face looks so fimilar' Naruto thought.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Where have I seen him from?" Naruto asked himself.

...

Sasuke held Hinata hand and pulled her out the classroom when the bell had rung.

"Sasukeeeeee...! What are you doing?" Hinata said trying to catch her balance.

"Shut up and just follow" he responded to her coldly.

Hinata went quiet and stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes as he pulled towards the lunchroom. She was completely silent, nothing said. Sasuke grabbed a juice from the fridge of the cafteria and fling the money to the lunch lady. Hinata pulled herself from Sasuke and apologize to the lady. Shw walked to Sasuke sternly and yank from his ear pullig him out the lunchroom.

"Ow ow ow!" Sasuke said dropping his juice on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke shouted at Hinata.

People in the hallway stop.

"Oh, it looks as if Sasuke is going to break up with Hinata" Chiya said.

One of the girls giggled. "I hope he does... then he can be mines"

Chiya glared at Mia. "Don;t fucking do it...

Mia sucked her teeth. "Like he'll ever want somebody what small breast"

The boys in the hallway laughed.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into a empty classroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why did you tell me to shut up... why did you throw that money at the lunch lady? What's going on? You weren't like this during class" Hinata said wiping some tears from her eye.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Now if you will excuse I have to go get a next grape juice" he said brushing off his white shirt.

As he was walking out of the classroom, Hinata hugged from behind. "Tell me what's the matter" she pleaded.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Uzumaki Naruto" he said pushing her off.

Hinata put her finger into her mouth and stared at the floor. "Nothing happen we were just talking"

Sasuke turned around angrily, his eyes red. "LIAR!" he shouted at her.

He gripped her by her neck and lifted her up slowly. Hinata let out little muffles as she tried to yank his hand from her neck. He pressed his hands on her neck tightly.

"S...sasuke...  
>After hearing Hinata voice, he let go of her.<p>

She started coughing as she rubbed her neck.

"Why did you... you lied to me!" he said teary.

"I told you we were just talking" she said standing up weakly.

"That's not what somebody told me you bitch" Sasuke said.

She started crying. "Please don't be mad at me"

"MAD! I'm more then mad" he said.

She flinched.

"I'm...sorry..." he said.

He went to her and hugged her tightly. "Hinata my love for you is very strong... I don't want to lose you to him...

_'This is your time... you have to tell him how you feel... that way you and Naruto can be together'_

"Sasuke...

"Please don't say it. Hinata... I really don't want you to say those words" Sasuke said trembling.

Hinata felt the hot stemy tears dropped on her forehead.

"Sasuke"

**Okay... Please Review. =D**


	23. Tsunade's Encounter

Just another update... tonight. ^_^

And haha Yesh I did updated... Had exams.

(^-^)

...

"Naruto... he found out. I don't know who told him" Hinata said rubbing her arms.

Naruto looked at her. "Does it hurt?" he asked her looking at her neck.

She covered her neck. "Not anymore...

Anger boiled in Naruto's blood. He wanted to hurt Sasuke for hurting Hinata., but then he realize what he was thinking.

"Is it him whose hurting Hinata... or is it me?" he asked him self out loud.

Hinata jumped up from the swing and hugged him. "No no no.. it's not you... and neither is it Sasuke... I'm just confuse" she said.

"So... you're confused about your love towards me?" he asked her.

Hinata looked down at him. "No! Never! My feelings are cleared enough. I love you so much Naruto... everytime I'm with you... I can't explain. I just love you to much" she said kissing him on the forehead.

"You show it... and I want to believe it... but... I just can't" he said pushing her off gently.

Hinata balled her fist, after 3 seconds she slapped him across the cheek that he landed off the swing. His tan hands rubbed his cheek, and stared at Hinata.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you" she said walking over to him. "I know how i feels towards you and Ihope you feel the same way towards me... or else... Im going to cut you up like a fish!" she said glaring at him.

Naruto looked at her and started laughing. "Did...did you just threating me. Oh my ribs!" he said holding his stomach. "That was funny, for a second I was a little scared when you slap me, but after that comment" he sia dtears running down his cheeks.

Hinata blinked at him and her whole body turned red.

'I've never seen him laugh like this before' she thought.

As he laughed, she smiled at him. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Come here" he said grinning at her.

She walked slowly on the sand. "Yes...

He yanked her down and she fell on top of him. She blushed.

"Narutooooo"

He quickly kissed her. "Yes?"

She stared him the eyes. "Do you believe me?"

He stared at her, his smile quickly faded. After seeing his facial experssion drop, she looked down at his chest,

"After that comment you made... I know you do" he said kissing her nose.

Hinata pushed her hair to back and smiled. "Yay" she said hugging him tightly.

He returned the hug. "You smell so good" he said rubbing her back gently.

She blushed as she felt Naruto hand rubbed her back. "Thank you" she quickly said racing off of Naruto.

"Ha... why did you move?" he asked crawling up to her.

Naruto put his manly hand on her cheek and rubbed it. "I don't bite... much" he said.

He started to nibble on her ear and Hinata felt a shiver went down her spine. Her heart started racing. She looked up him softly and climbed on top of him.

"Na... Naruto" she said kissing him all over his neck.

"Hmmm...?"

She quickly got off of him. "Oh my" she said covering her cheeks. "I'm sorry for that... I didn't mean to" she said blushing.

"It's okay..." he said hugging her from behind. "I always wanted to do this...

"Do what...?

She felt his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled. "I feel so protected"

"Ahhh...they are so soft and round" he said.

Hinata eyes went wide as she felt his hand squeezed her breasts.

"Naruto!"

Naruto moved them up and down. "Don't blame me"

She blushed and let Naruto continue to do what he wanted, but he stopped.

"Haha" he said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry... got carried away for a second"

"I...it's okay" she said stuttering.

"Hmm.. you're stuttering. That's something I haven't heard you did in a long time"

She nodded. Naruto got off of the sand and brushed off his school pants. he also helped Hinata up. Naruto gave her another hug.

"I'll walk you home half way, okay?" he said holding her hand.

"Okay...

As they were walking home, Hinata notice the look on Naruto face.

'What is he thinkg about?' she thought.

They stopped by an oak tree. "Okay... here is my stop... Take care!" he said giving her a big hug.

"Same to you"

Naruto walked off.

"Is he still doubting I love him...?"

...

"I think... I think I'm about to cum!"

The boy pushed into the girl once more, before he released in her and she released.

"That... that was good Naruto" the girl, Sayaki said blushing.

Naruto wiped the sweat beads from his forehead. He got off of the girl bed and put on his pants.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home..."

"But aren't-

Naruto glared at girl. "You was nothing more than a quick fuck. Oh, by the way... you weren't even that good" he said jumping from the girl window.

Tears rolled down her eyes. "I should have known"

...

_'Sigh' _

Hinata stared out her window. "I love him so much..."

...

"That bitch goes to that school" a dark voice said.

"Hmmm... who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

There was a cracking sound in the background.

"Uzumaki..." a voice echoed.

...

"She says she loves me... Do I love her?" Naruto questioned himself.

He helds his head. "I want to love somebody... and I want somebody to love me..." he said.

He looked out his bedroom door and saw his mother limping to the kitchen. She did look defenseless and a little cute, now that the bruises were a little heal. Naruto smiled, but it faded.

'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought.

He got of the bed and slammed the door. "No no no no..." he said curling into a ball. "What is this feeling" he said whimpering. "I don't know what to do" he said crying. "Why did you lie to me... brother. You're not here to protect me anymore. I can't deal with this burden alone"

_Flashback_

_"Naruto I will always be here for you" Pein said hugging his brother._

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Have I ever broken a promise?" Pein asked._

_End of Flashback_

"I... I don't want to remember. Why am I forced to remember" Naruto asked his body losing color.

"Naruto I made you some lunch" a gentle voice said from behind the door.

"I'm not hungry"

"Okay, but I'll leave it at the door for you" he heard his mother said.

The dishes we're head clattering and footsteps walked away.

"Pein... I miss you... I need you right now more then everything..."Naruto kept on saying to himself.

...

"Okay class, Today we will learn about Sexual Reprodu...

"WHERE THE FUCK IS UZUMAKI NARUTO" a boy shouted.

Kakashi looked at the door and saw two boys standing there. One was the new transfer student, Gaara and a boy who he had never seen before.

The class all stared at the back of the classroom and looked at Naruto who did look very sick, but everybody was to blind to see. Gaara walked quietly down the aisle. Hinata looked worried, while Sasuke was glad.

'Hn... Looks like the uzumaki kid is going to get his ass beat' he thought.

The boy with purple tattoos on his face followed behind.

"Since we can't find your brother... we'll just beat the shit out of you" Gaara whispered int he boy ears. He gripped the boy by his hair.

Kakashi walked out the classroom to get Tsunade.

"Naruto...

Naruto groaned. "What the hell is your problem!" he shouted pushing Gaara.

Gaara almost fell to the floor, but he regain his balance. "You stupid bitch"

Gaara kicked Naruto in the stomach and punched him on the cheeks. Naruto fell back and hold his stomach. The purple tattoo boy, Kankuro kicks Naruto to the wall. The studentes stared in awe. Somebody was actually beating the shit out of Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata covered here eyes as she head Naruto groan and the boys making rude comments to him.

"Sasuke please.. Stop them" Hinata begged.

But Sasuke didn't listen he just continued to watch smirking. Hinata noticed. She knew she wasn't any match between them.

Gaara grabbed Naruto by his head and slammed it on the table, whiles Kankuro picked up a chair and slammed it on Naruto backs, and he shouted out in pain. The students cheered on the fight. Kankuro hold Naruto by his arms, whiles Gaara beat on Naruto's head. Naruto tried to held back his pain, but he couldn't. He tried to push them off, but was to weak.

Kankuro kicked Naruto in his back and dropped a desk on him. "That'll teach you!"

Gaara kept on punching Naruto and slammed his head to the wall, which left a hole in it.

"I think that's it for now" Gaara said brushing off his school clothes.  
>Kankuro cocked up a huge spit and spat on Naruto. The two boys walked out the classroom and left a battered Naruto on the floor.<p>

Hinata went to go help him, but Sasuke held her back. "Don't go to him..." he said coldly.

Hinata looked at the floor and sat back down.

...

Naruto woke up with white walls surrounding him.

"Wh..where am I?" he asked.

"Your in the nurses office you brat" Tsunade said.

Naruto tried to get up, but was weak.

"Don't move baka! Those was some huge blows you took" she said grinning. "Don;t worry about Gaara and his brother. I dealt with this personally"

Naruto looked around the room.

"Hmm are you looking for somebody?"

After 5 mintues of looking around, he gave up.

"Nobody... nobody at all"

Tsunade looked down at the kid sadly. She didn't know what came over here, she kissed him on the forehead. His eyes opened wide. The touch of those lips on his forehead... reminded him... of his mother. Naruto started shaking. Lady Tsunade looked at the boy worridely as she watched him pulled the cover over him like a little child.

"Naruto..." she said touching his sheet.

"No... please stop" he said going deeper in the sheets.

Tsunade lifted the covers off of him and hugged him tightly. "I'm not doing anything"

She felt the boy still shake, but it wasn't as much. "Shhh shhh shhh. It's okay" she said rocking him back and forth.

**Please Review :D**


	24. What to do? Part 1

Thank you for the reviews. :)

And the story will get to make sense on why Gaara beat the mess out of Naruto.

D': And where is Baka1Chan... :'(

Anyways to the story... =3

"Sasuke why didn't you let me visit Naruto" Hinata said stomping her feet like a little child.

Sasuke gave her glare. She pushed him. "Stop acting like this!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why can't you be normal?"

Hinata slapped him across the cheek. "I hate you!"

He rubbed his cheek. "You don't really mean that"

"Yes... yes yes I do! Naruto got his ass whoop and you didn't even stop them"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata. "Think damnit! How the fuck I am suppose to help him, if there were two boys beathing him, most likely they would have fuck me up too"

Hinata stared at Sasuke. "You're right" she said. "But I didn't even went to check up on him..."

...

Tsunade sat on her chair and watched the sunset go down. Her facial experssion turned sad. "Why did he respond to my kiss like that" she said putting her hand on her cheek.

"Lady Tsunade you seem to be out of it. Is everything okay?" Shizune, her loyal assisstance asked.

"Yes... yes everything is okay" Tsunade said turning around and giving her a soft smile.

Shizune looked at Tsunade worried. "Okay...

...

"Naruto-honey... What happened?" Miko asked her limping son.

"Nothing happened... leave me alone" he said limping to the couch.

His mother went to him and hugged him. "I don't like to see anyone hurt you" she said sniffling.

Naruto pushed her gently off and sat on the couch. 'Pein... what shit did you do?' he asked himself mentally.

Miko sat next to Naruto and started to gently press the cloth on his face. "I hope the bruises heal" she said smiling.

He stared at his mother with cold icy glare, but sigh as he let her continue to wipe the bruises off of his face. She started humming a song and she pushed Naruto strands of hair from his face. "My little Naruto" she said putting her face into his chest.

His stomach started to twisted up inside. No matter how much he beat her or try to leave her, she always find her way back to him. He stroked her back and he felt her smile.

"Love me please" she begged him.

...

"Why did you do that Gaara?" a blonde hair girl said crying.

"He deserve that... for what he did to you all thos eyears ago" Gaara said gritting his teeth. "And I haven't finished the job"

Temari his elder sister held on to her younger brother. "That was his brother! Not Pein..." she said whimpering. "And even so you should have never done that. Now you expelled from school"

"I know... maybe that will send the message to him..."

Oki Review...


	25. What to do? Part 2

What to do? Part 2

Sakura paced back and forth in her living room. 'Did I do the right thing?' she thoguht.

She shaked her long pink hair and she stopped. "Yes you do! Sasuke doesn't deserve to be with anybody that hurts him" she said sadly. "Why doesn't he like me?" she asked herself mentally.

Sakura sat on the floor, and rested her chin on her knees, whiles hugging her legs. "I feel sick now"

It was her who told Sasuke what she had encounter, but he didn't belive at first, until the clues all fit in. Sakura saw the anger in his face, and that's when she knew she had made the wrong choice.

...

Naruto rest his mom head gently on the sofa and he walked out the room limping. He needed to know why Gaara would think of attacking him like that. If only Gaara knew what Naruto was capable of doing. He took of his school shirt and pants and fling them to the floor. His muscular body made the room smile. He dug into his dresser and took out a black pants and a white baggy t-shirt. He took a look in the mirror, and he touched his cheek that was bruised. His back was still sore, but that didn't stop him from doing what he was going to do... this very night.

Naruto walked out his apartment and walked down the staircase. The wind blew his hair all around the place making it look messier than before. He didn't care, he walked quietly down the stairs, well more like limping and he stood at the pavement, waiting. After 10 minutes of waiting, a black Honda civic came speeding his way. It stopped a couple inches away from him and the back car door opened up.

"Hey retard" Saizo said grinning foolishly.

Naruto didn't say anything, but remained quiet, as he stared at the black hair boy.

"Oh, you're proably wondering who that is. That's Itachi" Saizo said grinning like a bimbo.

"Is everything okay?" Sasori, a red hair boy said, noticing that he was very quiet.

Itachi stared at the boy, with his red eyes. 'He's grown' he thought.

Kotaro stared at Naruto but shrugged it off, he turned back around in the seat, chatting with Saizo, who was running on about monkeys. He was high.

Kotaro shaked his white hair, but stopped and stared wide eye as he felt something cold touched his head.

Itachi stared at Naruto. 'What the hell' he thought as notice Naruto holding the gun to Kotaro's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? " Sassori shouted at the teen.

"SHUT-UP! YALL LITTLE BITCHES THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT SHIT" Naruto screamed.

Saizo tried to keep his eyes on the road. Stop like this usually happen to them, since they we're in the gun, but to see Naruto like this, they really hated.

"Naruto we have a guest in the car?" Sasori said.

Itachi stared at Sasori and notice the fear in his eyes, and he turned his body to look at Naruto, after all he was seated in the middle of the car.

"Naruto calm down" Kotaro said narrowing his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Naruto said mocking him. "Why did you send the punk to beat the hell out of me? HUH? Was it because I didn't let you screw my girl" he said not realizing that part he had just said.

"Number one we didn't know. Number two, we didn't send anyone to attack you" Saizo said.

Itachi remained quiet.

"Now tell me... Who the hell is Gaara?" he asked hissing.

The car remained quiet.  
>"ANSWER ME!" Naruto screamed at them. "And what shit did Pein do?" he said trembling.<p>

"Well...  
>Naruto turned around to face Itachi.<p>

"Continue..." Naruto said grinding his teeth.


	26. In her Pants

Oki, now I know I haven't updated in weeks... SO SORRY! :'( Cello pratice, and etc..

I know late noticee... But

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! :D

I hope I get back my readers... T_T Oki :O

PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!

;O -sits at the laptop and starts typing-

-w-

Story time...

"You may not believe me, but Pein, your brother was my closets friend" Itachi said sadly.

Naruto pointed the gun at Itachi pale forehead. "LIAR! I'v never seen you in my life" he said gritting his teeth.

Itachi, calmly, pushed the gun away from his forehead, as if nothing was there, threathing his life.

"Such a short temper like your brother" Itachi said shaking his forehead.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Enough stalling... TELL ME"

"Wouldn't you like to speak in private?"

Saizo frownesd, he wanted to know what was going on. Naruto put away his gun, and opened the car door.

"Let's go" Naruto said opening the door. He walked, on which Itachi followed.

Long before the knew it, Saizo had already speed off. Itachi twictehed his eye.

"Okay. Now. Talk" Naruto said impatiently.

Itachi stared at boy and laughed, which caused Naruto to frown. "Oh my, you're so impatient like your brother.

Naruto have him a glare. "TALK"

Itachi stopped laughing, and looked up at the night sky. "Me and your brother were best friends. We did everything together"

Naruto looked at the floor, remaining quiet.

"I tried to stop him from joining the gang with Saizo (yes Saizo are in there 20's), after I found out with they were doing, but he was far gone, but we stilled remained friends. I blamed me for his death, I didn't force him out of the gang and I allowed him to walk by his self to the store" Itachi said the tears visble in his eyes.

Naruto noticed and he gulped.

"But enough about that... Gaara is Temari younger brother"

Naruto raised his eye brow. "So what does this have to do with the fact I got beat up and Pein?"

"Wait wait wait, I'm getting there. He was dated Gaara sister, just to get in her pants...


	27. Group Assignment

Thank you for the reviews... Onto the story... blah blah blah! :o

**(Time Skip...)**

Konoha High School was full of children running up and down along the halls, causing Principal Tsuande to have a tantrum like a wild hog. So she ran after them. Gai-sensei the gym teacher was talking to Kakashi- sensei about his favorite student Rocklee, while kids just stared at the green celery before them.

The bell had rang and the kids went to their class-room with a grim experssion.

"I hate school" someone said crying.

"Me too..."

"Oh shut-up.. don't we all" Chika said pushing everybody out the room.

Iruka came in the class and rest his papers on his desk. "All right classes, we're going to be doing a group assignment for Biology"

The class groaned in agony.

"I know right! This is going to be so much fun" Iruka said clasping his hands together. "We will being doing the study of frogs and later on you will dissect a frog. This will consist of a group four's" Iruka said once again smiling.

Naruto stared at the board uninterested.

"A group presentation will be 50% of your term grade, disseting is another 30% and 10% for the questionare" Iruka said getting out his grade book.

"Okay... so let's see" he said looking down at the names in his red grade book. "When I call your name, please go with the group I assign you with"

The class went quiet. Some hoping they would be paired with their crush...Sasuke

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai"

Ino groaned as she held onto her hair. "This wasn't suppose to happen" she muttered.

Shikamaru glared at Ino and went to rest his head down. "Troublesome woman...

"Chyiyo, Yuki, Kiki and Kiko...

"Kiba, Shino, Soji, and Al"

And Iruka went on and on, until he paired the most interesting group together.

"Last but not least... Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura..." Iruka stopped at first. "And Naruto"

The class went quiet... Naruto squinted, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Hinata face went pale and Sakura eyes sparkled.

"Okay now class go in your group I had assign you with" Iruka said sitting down.

The class went in their groups, except for Naruto. Sakura went to sit next to Sasuke and Hinata, at which Hinata glared at Sakura. Sasuke remained quiet.

"Naruto is their a problem?" Iruka asked cocking his eye brows.

Naruto got off of his chair and went to sit next to Hinata.  
>"Hmph" Iruka said. 'Whats gotten into you Naruto'<p>

Sasuke glared at him and wrap his arm around Hinata waist. Naruto seeing this scoffed. Sakura glared at Naruto

'I have a bad feeling about this' Sakura thought.

X~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~X~X

Please review... :-O


	28. Kawaii

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

And it's going to be really interesting.

Next Chapter

X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~

After School…

"Naruto… you can't leave just now. We have to talk about the assignment" Sakura said in her annoying voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat on the stairs watching the cars go by. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata waist and continued to glare at Hinata. Sakura noticing this sighed. She walked in front of the groups.

"I suggest we go to the library or something" Sakura said patting down her skirt. "So what do you guys say?" she asked tilting her head.

Sasuke and Hinata nodded, whiles Naruto just had his head down.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

"Whatever you guys want to do… I really don't care" he said annoyed.

"Well I suggest we get started today" Sakura said pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Which library?" Hinata asked.

"Konoha Library, it has computers" Sakura said turning her back at Hinata.

Hinata noticed this scoffed, Naruto seeing this raised his eye brow and a smile crept upon his face.

"Let's go!" Sakura said leasing the way.

Naruto grabbed his back-pack and followed the crowd in front of him.

X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~ X~X~

The doors of the library were opened and many books greeted the comers. Naruto eyes opened wide, he had never been in a place with so many books in one place. Sasuke raised his brows as he noticed Naruto reaction.

'Looks like somebody has never been to a library before' he thought.

Hinata seeing this blushed. 'Awe, he's so cute'

"Well let's go… I was thinking about doing the hyla arenicolor" Sakura said signing into the library book. Sakura stared at the girl and watched as he signed into the book, a little blush tainted his cheeks. "Never knew she was cute" he muttered to his self. The rest followed along ad went t the computers. Naruto confused sat next to Hinata, while Sasuke sat down next to Sakura. Sasuke took a glimpsed at Hinata and frowned. Only four computers were in each room across from the other. He just sighed and clicked on the internet, Naruto started at the computer for 10 minutes and tilted his head. He started at the mouse and picked it up. After 5 minutes of staring at it, he put it down and looked at keyboard. "Letters, numbers… maths thingy. This makes no sense' Naruto thought. Hinata saw this and poked Naruto. He snapped out his trail of thoughts. He stared at it/ "What?" Hinata started down at her keyboard. "I wanted to come and see you, but Sasuke…" she whispered softly, loud enough for Naruto to hear her. "It's okay" Hinata looked up and smiled. "Since you forgave me, I'm going to help you on this computer, because it seems that you're lost" Naruto nodded. "I see you remembered" Hinata blushed and she helped Naruto with the computer which was a waste of time. The raven boy saw this and frowned deeply. "Screw you Iruka-sensei" Sakura looked at Sasuke with her jade eyes and saw that he was frustrated. But she felt nervous, after all it was her who told Sasuke about Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke seeing the girl starting at him gave her a weak smiled. He pulled his chair closer to her. "Thank you for telling me" he whispered in her ear. Sakura gulped. _Review…_


	29. The Kiss

Thank you for the reviews.

I know I right short chapters, but like I say... I reach home very late and I get very tired. And then the fact that my school is on the other half of the island, and I live on the other half... so yeah...

I know the grammatical errors and spelling too. I was like (O.o) was I on crack...geee XD

LOL... But I am sorry...

I'll try to make longer chapters, despite the tiredness that overcomes me...

**Warning: No spell check, because I have no Microsoft words. -.- Just warning...**

**O_O**

Sasuke turned around and watched as Hinata laughed in Naruto's face; his face twisted at the site of it. Sakura noticed so she cleared her throat.  
>"So shall we start with the assignment" Sakura said smiling at him.<p>

Sasuke ignoring the pink hair girl, got off of his seat and went to Hinata.

"Hinata..." he started off.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked up at him. "Yes Sasuke" Naruto said smirking.

Sasuke glared at the boy with his onyx eyes. "I was talking to Hinata. Is your name Hinata"

"Well, I can change it to be" Naruto said chuckling.

"Well Hinata" Sasuke said looking at Naruto. "Do you mind moving so I can sit next to MY woman" Sasuke said staring at Hinata.

Hinata looked down and Naruto noticed it. He shrugged his shoulders and got off of the chair. Sasuke sat on the chair and wrapped his arms around Hinata. Naruto walked to Sakura and sat down next to her. She rolled her jade eyes.

"And why are you here...?" Sakura asked him disgusted.

Naruto pulled the library chair closer to her and grabbed her chin.

"You know you're a fiesty one right?" Naruto said smiling.

Sakura slapped his hand. "Don't touch me"

Sasuke kissed Hinata on her cheek. "So why were you laughing?"

"Oh... Naruto did something funny" Hinata said searching on the interent.

"Mhm..."

Naruto pouted. "But Sasuke doesn't even like you. See" he said turning her head to look at Sasuke and Hinata who was now kissing. A little sting, Naruto felt in his heart, but he quickly ignored it. Sakura eyes went big as she saw this. She turned back around and stared at the screen.

"Awe... are you going to cry?" Naruto asked.

"No..." she said rubbing her eyes.

Naruto gave her hug. "It's okay..."

Sakura felt his manly chest and she blushed. Naruto released her. She stared in his blue eyes.

"His eyes are so pretty" she whispered to herself.

"Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked smiling.

Sakura shook her head. "Shush"

Naruto chuckled. "Hey... let's go find some books about this frog" he said getting up from his chair.

Sakura nooded as she got off of her chair too.

"Hey Sasuke... we're going to look for some books on the frog.. Okay?"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied.

Hinata watched as the two left the room. Sasuke smiled at her and gave her a next kiss.

"Since those two are gone..." he said kissing her again.

Hinata returned the kiss. "I think we should um... finish this work" she said covering up her face.

Sasuke frowned. "Fine...

**Books...**

As Naruto and Sakura looked throughout the aisle, until Naruto stopped her.

"I like your hair color" Naruto said smirking.

Sakura blushed. "T..thank you!"

Naruto patted her hair... and touched her face. She looked into his eyes and he stared back into hers. She kissed him quickly.

"Um...so... about that frong..

Naruto grabbed her by her wrist and gave her a sweet passionate kiss.

**O_O**

**Well that's it, but I have to go :O**

**Out**

**Please review!**


	30. The Dream

**Thank you for the reveiws...**

**Notice another flame.**

**:/ I really don't care. =-= **

**This story is soon coming to a end, incase the readers haven't noticed. ^_^ But I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

!

The two stared in one another eyes. Sakura had a tint of blushed, but she got furious and pushed Naruto against the bookself, causing it to tilt a little. He stared down at Sakura.

"My heart belongs to Sasuke you BAKA" she said shouting the last part at him.

People stared at the noise and the labrian came and hushed them. Sakura covered her mouth quickly, but glared at Naruto.

'So wasn't she the one who kissed me first' Naruto thought.

"I'm out of here" she said quietly walking off the computer lab.

Naruto could only watched as the girl walked away, a small smirk crossed his face. He soon followed along.

!

"So I guess we'll meet some other day... maybe Saturday?" Sakura suggested.

Hinata and Sasuke nodded, whiled Naruto stared up at the sky. "Sorry, I won't be able to make it on Saturday. Got some important stuff to do" he said walking away.

The three just stared at the teen walking away.

'OMG! I can't believe I let somebody like him kiss me'Sakura thought.

She groaned and walked away in a slouching manner. Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Wonder whats gotten into her?" he asked himself.

"Nobody knows and nobody cares" Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Woah! What's gotten into you?" Sasuke asked staring at his girlfriend.

"Nothing... I just don't like her" Hinata said picking up her school bag. "I'm going now"

"Want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked her.

"No no... It's okay. I need sometime to think"

Sasuke glared at Hinata, before giving her hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Think about me... Okay?"

Hinata nodded and she walked away, leaving Sasuke alone.

!

Naruto walked quietly, until he stopped and turned around. "Really? Hinata I know you're hiding behind the tree" he said.

He stared at the tree, but nobody came out. He sighed and dragged his feet and went behind the tree.

"Now you're stalking me"

Hinata turned around and stared at him. "I wasn't stalking. I just had... had to go... see the bunnies" she said, a tint of blush spreading on her face.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Couldn't come up with a better lie?"

"Whatever!" she said.

Naruto smiled at her.

"What were you and Sakura doing?" she asked all of a sudden.

Naruto quickly left his face. "Just looking up some books about the stupid project thingy" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Hinata stared at his face. "You're lying" she said bluntly.

Naruto eyes opened wide and he laughed. "Really now?"

Hinata gave him a glare. "Were you sucking on her plastic ass face"

Naruto pat Hinata on her head. "Now Hinata... this isn't you. Don't say bad things like that" he said frowing at her.

Hinata also frowned as she slapped his hand away. "I know you Naruto!" she shouted at him.

Naruto was taking back at this. "Why would you care?" he just stated. "Even when we was sneaking around with each other, I was sneaking around with other girls while we was doing that"

Hinata eyes began to water. "You... you're lying"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You just said you knew me...

"Naruto *sob* please *sob* say *sob* you're lying!" Hinata said wiping the endless tears.

Naruto stared at the girl. "Hinata... I don't know why you're crying. You have Sasuke"

"But we was just laughing a while ago. Now you're telling me this. Why do you like hurting me!"

Naruto just looked around. "Look Hinata... I think you should leave. You're letting us get stares"

"I.. love you.. though" she said hugging him.

Naruto pushed her off. "No you don't! You're just saying that! And I don't love you!** I HATE YOU!**"

Hinata stared at him, her red eyes opened. "You don't mean that!"

"All I wanted was some leg, but you wasn't giving it up. L.O.V.E! Do you know what that means" he said with a ha. "It means legs. open. very. easily."

Hinata stared at the ground. "B..but

"And that was somethig you wasn't doing"

Hinata went to the floor. "Please stop it! Don't say that!" she said rocking herself back and forth.

She heard Naruto laughed at her, and it got depper and she looked up and saw that everyone was laughing at her.

!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed.

She jumped from her bed and looked around her room. She sat back on the bed quietly.

"It was all a dream" she whispered.

She wiped the tears that soaked her shirt.

"Only a dream" she said laying back on her bed.

She thought of Naruto laughing with her today, she tried to smiled, but couldn't. He was hurting her... and she was hurting him. She knew it. But Sasuke... She shooked her head.

"I love Naruto" she kept telling herself.

She got off from the bed and put on her jacket. "I have to tell him just one more time"

She oped her window and felt the cold wind brished against her face. She went out the window and wondered into the night.

"What am I thinking?" she told herself as she stood in front of the gates of her house. "I don't even know where he lives. This doesn't make any sense" she said holding her hair.

"I'm already this close, yet so far"

!

**Well this is it. :C  
>Hope you readers enjoy.<strong>

**Oh, has anybody heard of Vocaloid? :O**

**I'm thinking of making a Gumi and Gumo story. One of my favorite vocaloid, Gumi 3**

**:O Please review!**


	31. It's Over

**Thank you for the reviews everybody.**

**^_^ I hope Naruto can find happiness D= I mean, I'm the one writing the story and the suspense is killing me. T_T **

**And we should all get together and kick Naruto's ass. :D**

**:O Well I hope you readers do enjoy this chapter. **

**Because I have a writer's block D: So… this might be a short chapter.**

x.x

!

Hinata sat on the grass of her compound frowning. Clearly she didn't think this plan through. She rested her head on her knees and started crying, she couldn't believe this.

"Naruto… I love you. Why won't you love me?" she asked herself, wiping the tears.

She rested her head on the cold wet grass and curled up into a ball. Everything didn't go to plan, getting Naruto jealous from her dating Sasuke. Everything went wrong. She just wanted to kill herself. Maybe it was time to end this... Her life? This relationship? Maybe she could have found an answer, but she knew she had to end something.

Hinata got off of the cold grass and walked back into her house. She walked through the dark halls. The pictures watched her every move. She went inside her room and she took a deep breathe. She dragged her legs to her bedroom and stared at the wall. Hinata took another deep breathe and picked up her phone. She hesitated to dial the number, but she did it. She put the phone to her ears and heard it as it rang.

….

"Hello?" a deep voice asked, lazily.

….

"HELLO?"

"Hey… Sasuke" Hinata said timidly.

"Hinata" Sasuke said husky.

"I have to tell you something important…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hinata is everything alright? Are you crying?"

"I just have to say I want the end up the relationship" she said quickly.

"WH..

She quickly hung up the phone and she cried on her pillow.

**!**

Sasuke stared at the phone in shock. He couldn't believe this.

End of Chapter

Serious writer's block


	32. Help Please 0

**Okay Readers,**

**I have been having a writer's block and I need your help.**

**Should I:**

**A) Let Hinata get kidnap from Naruto's gang, because he decided to quit it and they wanted to get alittle pay back.**

**B) Hinata commits suicide.**

**C) Make Naruto quit the gang and Hinata gets enrolls into another school.**

**D) Sasuke and naruto gets in a huge fights, that leads them in the hospital, and Hinata and Naruto gets together in the nearest chapter.**

**E) Give me your suggestion on what you think should happpen.**

**Thank you for reading... -**


	33. Living in the Past

**Thank you for the review people._. For some strange reason fan fiction wouldn't let me log in, because they say something about cookies == so forgive THEM :O  
>Also thank you for the support and help. =O Hope you do enjoy the story.<strong>

**I decided to use A and D since most people asked between these two.  
>A) Let Hinata get kidnap from Naruto's gang, because he decided to quit it and they wanted to get a little pay back.<strong>

**D) Sasuke and Naruto gets in a huge fights, that leads them in the hospital, and Hinata and Naruto gets together in the nearest chapter.  
><strong>  
>Sasuke couldn't believe the words Hinata had just spoken to him. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "Maybe I was dreaming?" he asked himself. But this couldn't be true. He looked at the blue phone in his hand and saw where the call had ended. Tears whelmed in his eyes. "Why would Hinata want to break up with me?"<br>He looked at his wall and twitched. "Uzumaki Naruto" he said clenching the phone tightly in his hand.  
>O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<br>6:30 A.M  
>Naruto held a tray with food in his hands and walked quietly over to his mother who was on the couch. The orange juice which was in a glass made some crackle sounds which cause Miko, Naruto's mother, to look up. A smile spread across her face as Naruto sat next to her with the tray now on his lap. Miko looked at her son and grinned. Naruto stared at his mother face, that grin reminded him of Pein. Mostly every action she did was something like Pein.<br>"Open up" Naruto said dryly.  
>Miko did as she was told and opened her mouth up. "Ahhh" she said.<br>Naruto took a spoon of oats and blew it before putting it in her mouth. She swallowed it down.  
>"Ha-ha! My little boy knows how to cook" she said patting him on the head weakly.<br>Naruto frowned. "Mommmm!" he said in a pouting manner.  
>"What?" she asked, still laughing.<br>Naruto seeing his mother laughed, bought a smile to his face. "This is something I haven't seen in a while"  
>O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<br>Naruto walked out the apartment and whistled. "Maybe she's getting better..." he thought.  
>But he stopped in his track.<br>Flash Back  
>"MOMMY ITS RAINING AND I'M STARVING!" a little Naruto said banging on the door.<br>"Well you should have been like Pein, a nice obedient child" Miko said looking out the window.  
>Naruto stood the shivering as the rain came down harder. He walked in the back of the yard and went into a little dog shack that was left there after Lumpy had died. Naruto crawled into the dog house and he curled his self into a ball. He waited there for at least 3 hours. The rains still poured down heavily and lighten flash throughout the sky. He was scared.<br>He heard foot steps walking his way. "Please don't let it be him. Please" Naruto kept saying over and over.  
>"Naruto...<br>Naruto head quickly snapped up. "Pein" he said smiling.  
>Pein also returned the smile and crawled into the dog house leaving his umbrella outside. Pein pulled out a mug out his rain coat pocket and gave Naruto a bowl full of ramen.<br>"Here you go. Eat it all" Pein said.  
>Naruto looked at him.<br>"I already ate some, but I left the rest for you" Pein said as he patted Naruto head.  
>Naruto frowned, which caused Pein to laugh.<br>End of Flash back  
>"Why must I continue to live in the past?"<p>

**Well End of chapter until I reached home to make a next one. (At m mother's job D=)**

**I can't get into where Naruto and Sasuke will fight, because that would be skipping. It has to be a reason why Naruto quit the gang right? Correct. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**:O And been watching some new animes O-o like MIRAI NIKKI!**


	34. Temari

Sasuke walked into the classroom angrily, the steam was coming out of him. He sat in the back of the class, just waiting for the classmates to come. It was 6:50 and nobody would be there. He needed to clear his thoughts.

'Screech' the door of the classroom opened up and a short pale girl walked in the classroom in an angelic manner. Sasuke looked at the girl. The girl not noticing sat in front of the class and pushed the pink hair of strands behind her ear.

"When since do you come to school early?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura, the girl, was startled which caused her to fall off of her seat.

"Sasuke! When…? How..? Where did you come from?" she said blushing.

"I was in her for some time now" he said staring out the window.

"Oh" she said sitting back on her seat.

The class remained quiet and only the sound of the crickets was heard.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke is practically sitting there and I can't think of anything to say. I'm so stupid" Sakura thought.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

9:50

Naruto walked down the stairs of his apartment in his long dark blue jeans pants and white baggy shirt. He walked down the dirty pavement. The sun shined brightly but the gray clouds threatened to overtake it. He looked up at the sky and sigh.

"Looks like it's going to rain today" he muttered.

Naruto was deep in thought he had failed to notice a white Honda civic pulled up next to him. The windows had screwed down and someone shouted.

"Hey Kid!" a voice was heard.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the young lady in the white car and he smirked. "I'm no kid ya know"

The girl had a grin on her face and her eyes were filled with amusement. "Why don't you come in the car?"

"Sorry, but I don't go in strange cars with strangers" he replied walking away.

The lady had irritated expression on her face. She got out of her car and straddled Naruto down.

"Hey! What the-

Naruto was thrown in the white civic. He looked at the blonde hair girl.

"The fuck is your problem grandma" Naruto said angrily.

'SMACK'

Naruto face did a 360. "Gee… can't respect your elders"

Naruto looked at the girl and rubbed his cheeks. "Do I even know you?" he asked her.

The girl looked at the window. "No" she said speeding off.

O_O_O_O_O_O

_A beach side_

"I know your name is Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto" the girl said starring out the window.

Naruto looked at the girl confusedly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school kid"

Naruto twitched at that word, "No"

The girl laughed. "Well enough chit-chat. I'm Temari" she said looking at Naruto.

"Okaayyy? But how do you know my name?" he asked slicking his hair back. "I could have sworn I heard that name before" he thought.

Temari looked down once more and she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry for the trouble my brother caused you" she said sadly.

Naruto eyes opened wide and his nail scraped against the leather seat. "Gaara" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry for his actions. He was just…

Temari was cut off when she felt rough arms wrapped around her neck. She started muffling. But he stopped.  
>"I'm sorry…"<p>

Temari stared at him and rubbed her neck.

"Pein was nice… he just didn't know what he was doing" Temari said. "He needed help… just like how you need it" she started.

Naruto stared at the ocean before him. He felt soft hand touched him and he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Naruto you need to quit or else it's going to be the death of you"

He stared at her and yanked his arm from her. "You know nothing"

"I know Pein loved you. And he wanted to be there for you. I know he didn't want you to turn out this way" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you finished talking?"

"I loved Pein, and I still do… even though he wanted one thing… and even though he left me… with a-

Naruto looked at her quickly. "Stop your lying you bitch!" Naruto said trying to open the car door, but it wouldn't open.

"I lost the baby at one month. If Pein had only knew… maybe he would have quit this nonsense and help me with the child. But the stress got the best of me. Of what my father… might think. He never find out though"

Naruto couldn't believe this. Pein was a father?

"And that's why you need to stop. I'm just trying to look out for you. Pein wanted the best for you. And he never wanted you to grow in this way… like he did. But you have a chance to stop"

Naruto felt the tears in his eyes.

**End of chapter.**

**Review.**


	35. Blushes

**Haha Shante - _ maybe if chu was on the computer –whistles- anyways =D**

**Thank you for the reviews readers and do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Same Day 7:30 A.M

Hinata dragged her feet on the floor as she slumped. This day was dreadful for her, because her sister had spilled hot oatmeal on her school clothes and including the incident happened last night. Why her?

She pushed the door and walked lazily to her seat. The class stared at and that's when the gossip started.

"Why does she looks like that?" one girl asked.

"I heard her and Sasuke finally ended it" one girl said with a smile on her face.

"Yay Sasuke-kun" the girl's shouted out in harmony.

Sasuke twitched his left eyebrow and the class looked at him. "Stupid girls…

Hinata rested her pale face on the table and stared at the wall. She had bags under her eyes, her lips were chapped and her was a complete mess. Kiba looked at the once beautiful girl before him and he poked her. Hinata dull lavender eyes opened up.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

Hinata didn't answer, but nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

Kiba got up and walked out the class, since Kakashi-sensei was too busy reading his pervy magazine. He walked down the hall and knocked on C-2. The door slide across and Kurenai-sensei was standing at the door entrance, her hands on her kimba.

"Yes Kiba? Can I help you?" she asked him kindly, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Kurenai, I would like to see Neji… it's important."

"Oh…" Kurenai turned around. "Neji… please come out her for a quick second"

Neji got up from his seat and walked out the class sternly. He saw Kiba and raised his eye brow.

"What is it dog-lover?"

Kiba ignored the comment. "It's Hinata. She doesn't seem or look so… well" Kiba said worried.

Neji stared at him. "She has been acting 'strangely'" Neji said sadly. "I'm worried about her"

Kiba nodded. "Me too…

Neji looked at him and saw a tint of blush visible on his cheeks. "Hmmmm…?"

**^_^ End of chapter :D ==  
>I know it's short _ <strong>


	36. Hello

**Thank you for the reviews readers.**

**Blame my mom why the chapter wasn't updated today~**

**Please Review…**

**O_O**

Temari seeing Naruto was also sad. "Those boys are only going to use you. This is a hard life Naruto" she said rubbing his hair.

"You should seriously think about it" Temari said as she drove her car to the side.

She wiped some tears from his eyes. "And your ass needs to be in school!"

Naruto wiped some of the remaining tears away and he chuckled. "I'm such a big baby, always crying" he said giving Temari a weak smile.

Temari gave him a hug. "You're no baby. It's good to show your emotion. Don't let that stop you" she said to him.

Naruto looked at her and smile, as he got out of the car.

**O_O**

It was now after school and kids was walking outside to the mall and getting some ice-cram from Shani Puchi Ice-cream store, a famous store every teen would like to go to. Sasuke walked past the girls who were staring at him with lustful eyes and a dog who was chasing a cat around.

"Stupid everything" he muttered underneath his breath.

As he was walking he had notice a certain pink hair girl who was walking with her head down. The two collided into one another.

"Oof" a feminine voice said.

"Hn… sorry about that" Sasuke said getting up.

He brushed his pants off and proceeded to help the girl. He helped her up, and then notice who she was. Her jade eyes opened up wide.

"Sasuke" she said blushing.

"Oh… Hi Sakura" he said walking past her.

Sakura brushed off her skirt and walked behind him. "So… um Sasuke, about the project I was thinking that we can maybe do a model of the fro…

"Not now Sakura" he said brushing her off.

She continued to follow him. "But Sasuke… This is a very important grade for Biology and I think we should get the group together and complete the assignment" she said frowning,

Sasuke turned around. "LOOK! I'M NOT IN-

He was interrupted by Sakura cutting in. "I don't give a damn about what happened between you and Hinata. I want to get my project done. Frig! You're acting as if the whole world has only girl in it. There's others out there" she said puffing.

Sasuke stared at the girl. "To me this world only has one girl… for me" he told her.

He turned on his heel and walked away. Sakura stood there in the distance, and clenched her fist. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She held her head high and shouted, "BUT SASUKE… I LOVE YOU!" she said.

Her voice was heard in the distance and Sasuke turned around, and stared at nothing. He shrugged his shoulder and went walking down the trail of depression.

**O_O**

Naruto stood in front of a white house, with some mix flowers around it. He twitched. "This is stupid… He turned to walked away, but he turned back. "Maybe it isn't…

He walked in the yard and noticed an oak tree with a swing on it. "Hmmm….

He knocked on the wooden door three times and gulped. "This is really stupid… I should go… As he was about to turn around and walked away, a little girl answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "May… May I speak to….

**O_O**

Hinata sat on her bed and hummed. "Do I have friends?" she asked herself.

"HINATA! YOU HAVE COMPANY!" she heard her dad shouted.

Hinata being clumsy fell off of her bed. "Coming..." she said.

She walked down the wooden stairs in her short purple pants and white t-shirt.

"Who is it?" she asked her father.

"Your friend from school…" Hiashi said pointing to the blonde hair boy sitting on the couch.

Naruto looked up and looked at Hinata surprised lavender eyes. He gave her smile.

"Hello" he said.

**_ Please review! Going to update another chapter later on tonight ^_^ **


	37. End this

**Thanks for the two reviews; BET1998 and Rose Tiger. Actually I thank all my reviewers and the "flamers". I just hope hopefully I can become a better writer and someday, hopefully be bigger than the person who wrote Harry Potter and Twilight. (^_^) And when that does happen I'm going to make a shout out to all my fanfiction people! DATTEBOY!**

**Well the chapters are soon coming to an end reader. Hope I can get all my reviewers back for the following Naruto Stories that are about to come. Hopefully the chapters are long.**

**Thank you!**

**O_O**

"H… Hi" Hinata said a tint of blush visible on her cheek.

Naruto smiled at her and put down the black hair Barbie doll, he was playing with Hanabi, Hinata's little sister.

"So… Hinata, this is your boyfriend" Hanabi said grinning.

Hinata stared at her sister dumbfounded. "No!" she said blushing.

Naruto chuckled.

"Hinata is he your boyfriend?" Hiashi asked his brown eye brow lifted up.

"N…no no" Hinata said blushing furiously.

"Then why are you blushing?" Hanabi asked, smirking.

"DADD!" Hinata shouted at him. "Go go go go go!"

Hiashi smiled and left the room followed by Hanabi. When everything was calm, she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Oh, Hinata has good taste in me" Hanabi said sticking her head out, licking her lips.

"GO!" Hinata shouted pointing at the door.

Hanabi laughed as she ran upstairs.

Hinata stood at the front door. "Um… if you're in for talking, let's go outside. People are noisy in this house" Hinata said opening the door.

The two teens left the house and stood in the front of the oak tree.

"…."

It was quiet except for the noise of the crickets.

"So… Why are you here?" Hinata asked him.

She stared down at the wet green grass; she felt her heart beating fast. She felt rough hands around her waist. Naruto had pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Nar…

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Hinata" Naruto said in a husky tone.

_"Why would you care?" he just stated. "Even when we was sneaking around with each other, I was sneaking around with other girls while we was doing that"_

Hinata stood there.

_"No you don't! You're just saying that! And I don't love you! I HATE YOU!"_

She flinched as the voices echoed in her voice.

_"All I wanted was some leg, but you wasn't giving it up. L.O.V.E! Do you know what that means" he said with a ha. "It means legs. open. very. easily."_

Hinata pushed him off. Naruto was shocked. She stood there quivering.

"Hinata are-

"Shut up! You always do this to me. I can't believe I was going to look for you, after everything you put me through. Now you have the rights to come in my house and put your hands on me?" Hinata said still quivering.

Naruto stared at the girl. "Hinata… I just needed to clear-

"I'm not chasing after you anymore… Naruto" she said blankly.

Naruto walked up in front of the girl. "You don't mean that right…?" he asked sadly.

Hinata turned around as tears travelled down her face. "Y… yes I do"

Naruto stared at her.

"I…. I really" she couldn't make out the words, she wiped some tears from her eyes. "I would be like the one looking like a fool! I've been chasing after you since small and….

Naruto hugged her.

"I just want you to leave me alone…" she said stepping out of her hug, She walked into her house, and didn't bother to back.

Naruto stood there in the distance. "Hina-chan" he said tilting his head.

**O_O**

Naruto walked down and knocked on apartment 445 door. The door squeaked open.

"Well Naruto, haven't see….

"Let me in" Naruto said.

Saizo opened the door and let the soaking wet teen in.

"Long time no see" Kotaro said as he put the beer bottle to his lip.

"I want to end this" Naruto said bluntly.

Kotaro put down the beer bottle. "End what?"

Saizo closed the door behind him.

"I want to end this… this gang, I want out of it" Naruto replied.

**(As I was writing this story a fly cockroach literally came and attack my family and I D= A flying one _ It crazy too D=) So this kind of slowed me down. ;O I've been running for 15 minutes.**

Rain got up. "What did you say?" Rain said.

Naruto glared at the boy. "I'm out! Bye!"

Naruto turned around and walked to the door. He felt a strong arm on his shoulder.

"Once you join this gang, you can't come out" Kotaro said gritting his teeth.

Naruto removed Kotaro hand. "Well I just did" he said walking out the door.

Saizo stared at the door. "The fuck just happen?"

**O_O**

Next Day…

Hinata stood in the mirror with a cheerful face. She fixed her school clothes and whistled. She was v ery excited. She race down stairs and took Hanabi's waffle.

"Hinata! Mines!" Hanabi said frowning.

"Ha! Sorry, but I'm running kind of late and I'm starving. And next time put syrup on the waffle!" Hinata said as she ran out the door.

**Please review ^_^**


	38. hmmm fight

**Thank you for the reviews once again! ^_^**

**OMN! You guys should read this Naruto Fanfic call Womanizer by InuKag4everbabe. Has a very good plot to it. –sigh- But she hasn't updated D'; Since March! But oh well let's get on with this story shall we. **

**O_O**

Hinata Hyuga walked happily in her class; she walked past some girls who were now staring at her weirdly.

"I think Hinata Hyuga has officially lost it" one of the teen girls said.

The other girl giggled. "I agree with you"

As the class began with Kurenai-sensei, Hinata stared outside the window staring at the birds chirp and fly around, chasing after one another. It was quite entertaining to her.

"May I borrow a pen?" asked a certain raven hair boy.

Hinata stared at her left. "Sasuke we both know and the whole school knows that you would never step foot outside without one of you essentials for school" she replied.

"Well I was in a rush…" Sasuke said smiling at her.

She sighed. "Sasuke what do you want?" she asked him staring straight into his eyes.

Sasuke hesitated at first, but he answered; "I want you Hinata…"

"It's over" Hinata said. She was not about to let this guy ruin her day.

"Is it him?" he asked her.

She refused to answer.

"Answer me… It'll make me feel at ease to know that you're not into him anymore" Sasuke said sadly.

She sighed and stared into his onyx eyes. "I'm not in love with someone who cannot treat me respect" she said, gulping.

Sasuke stared at Hinata. "I know you still have feelings for him" he said disgusted.

Hinata stared at Sasuke, never had she seen so much anger in his eyes, not even the time when he found out that she was sneaking around with Naruto and had tried to choke her.

"Sas…

**O_O  
><strong> 

Naruto came out the janitor closet; he had been in there for the whole day sleeping, because he was too busy watching his mother who had gotten beaten up by some school boys. Naruto taught them a lesson after coming to the scene. He stretched his hands out arm and scratched his head. The halls were empty. He took a glance at his watch which now said 3:50.

"Damn, I was asleep for that long" he said.

He grabbed his backpack and went walking down the halls. Luckily the school did not close-up until 5:00. So he was lucky or else he would have to face a night in the school.

He looked up at the ceiling and taught about Hinata. "Why is she on my mind?"

As he was walking to his locker, heaven only knows why, there stood a very furious raven hair boy. Naruto glared at the boy and smirked.

"How you do?" Naruto asked. Clearly someone has been skipping a lot of English classes.

Sasuke eye brow twitched furiously.

"Listen you blonde hair bitch, you need to move away from here, because nobody wants you here, and you need to away from Hinata" Sasuke said hissing.

"Hmmm…. But what I heard you two broke up" Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke slammed the lockers. "Because your dumb ass kept getting in the way"

"Clearly you just don't know how to your woman… or can it be the fact that I'm running competition between the Great Uchiha" Naruto said. "Are you frightened that I might actually win in taking her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke balled his fist. "Naruto don't test me" he said, the veins noticeable in his pale skin.

"Oh really now" Naruto said grinning. "Her lips were so juicy, her breast… soft, nice and round" he said licking his lips.

Now Sasuke was really getting pissed off.

"Every time we went to see each other, I would always think about you, and how I'm going to mess up your relationship" Naruto said walking around the Uchiha. "Oh… please move, I need to get my things" Naruto said standing in front of the Uchiha, his blonde hair swished back and forth by the wind.

Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer, punched Naruto in the face. Naruto knew it was coming and this was what he wanted. He fell to the floor with a thud, as he held his nose; blood running down his now swelled nose. He actually smirked at Sasuke. The blonde got up very slowly and walked over to him.

"That was a nice punch, but now it's my turn" Naruto said.

Naruto balled his fist very tightly, drawing blood from his skin as his nail stuck in and he went to aim for Sasuke's face, but Sasuke thinking he had been smart went to made a duck for it, so he put his face down, he smirked, but it quickly wiped off as soon as Naruto knee cap had collided with his face. Sasuke held onto his face and curled up on the floor.

"Awe, poor baby!" Naruto said to at him. "You never got hit in your fucking face before?" he shouted at him.

Sasuke looked at the boy, long before they knew it they were on the floor fisting it out. Never before had Sasuke ever gotten in a fight before, because were usually afraid of him, because he was so mysterious, but doesn't mean he never practice his fighting skills before. The fact that he was up against Uzumaki Naruto known as hot-head, he knew what Naruto was capable of doing, the Uchiha had witness it before. But that didn't change the fact that he wanted to beat the shit out of the blonde.

He grabbed Naruto by his arms and tried to twist them back. Naruto flinched as he felt that his arms were going to be detached, but he quickly kicked Sasuke in the balls pretty badly, and the raven held onto his crotch letting go of the Uzumaki kid.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his some-what raven hair and pushed his face into the lockers. Sasuke tried to get control, but he was failing. He felt as hot blood drain on his cheeks. Why? The locker Naruto had shoved the Uchiha face in had some holes in it (every lockers has four holes in the middle, and the lockers are green, with falling leaves on them.)

Naruto removed Sasuke's face from the lockers, now smudge with some blood from Sasuke's face and he looked at it.

"Hmmm… needs a little more work" he said sadistically.

He kept slamming Sasuke's face continuously in the locker making him scream out in pain. Naruto released the grip on Sasuke and he dropped to the floor.

"Now leave me the fuck alone" Naruto said spitting on the Uchiha.

He left the school quietly; the blood from his nose bleeding stained his white shirt.

Sasuke was left there. "Uzumaki Naruto… nobody makes me look like a fool" Sasuke said sneering.

**Well this is it for now. ^0^**

**This is not the real fight between Sasuke and Naruto; I'm just building up the climax between the two, which will give Sasuke a reason to go after Naruto. **

**:D I hope you readers enjoyed. Please review.**


	39. READ IT

**People for the last time if you don't like my story you can go far faraway!**

**And I do not live in "America" where people speak so proper okay? Or some other place like that.**

**I try my best and if you would look on my profile I am from the Bahamas.**

**Each state, country island etc. speaks differently and you can never get rid of the, way you talk which causes you to write a certain way. **

**I know I have a lot of grammar and spelling errors and I know the stories are short, because you're not the one who has school activities, music class etc. and doesn't reach home until 10 p.m. I do have a life too. **

**SO if you don't like my story you can bite me! Because it just several people who say this story sucks, but a whole lot who think this story is awesome.**

**Okay? **

**Technically some of you readers don't read these bold letters.**

**Acting as if you damn people never made spelling or grammatical errors...**

**Okay so people who do enjoy my story I won't be updating till Saturday or something like that, I'm only going to be focusing on Dreamy Cherry Blossoms and Is it love or hate?**

**^-^ Thank you**


	40. Knock you down

**Sorry for not updating as early. **

**I was watching television ^_^**

**And etc.**

**But thanks for the review, and thanks a lot Vampire Elder. ^-^ **

**I'll try to do that.**

**And I am very sorry for the short chapter.**

**AND LET ME REPEAT THIS "THESE" GANG SLANGS ALL PART OF MY CULTURE… THE WAY WE TALK **

**OKAY? **

O_O

Naruto walked inside his apartment pissed as ever. He couldn't believe what had happened. Not the incident between him and Sasuke, but the fact that somebody had actually had the guts to 'try' and run him over.

_Flash Back._

_Naruto walked through a dark alley to take a short cut to get through his house._

"_Can't believe that bitch try fight me" he said fixing his school shirt. "People got to represent" _

_There was garbage everywhere and the alley was very dirty. He stepped over a gum and he looked at it with disgust. As he was walking he saw a bright light that had shined upon him. He squinted and mumbled a few curse words. In a split second there was a screeching sound and a black Hyundai was heading towards Naruto. _

_Naruto acting smart quickly jumped out of the way and landed on the garbage. He looked at the car, which had gone its separate way._

"_What the fuck was that about!" he shouted at the car, standing up._

_He brushed the dirt off of him and stood there for a few minutes, trying to comprehend with had just happened._

_End of Flash back_

Naruto stood in the front of the door.

"No… It wasn't them"

**Once again sorry for the short chapter!**

**Sleepy!**

**Review**


	41. Ironic

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**Story time…**

**Chapter 41: Ironic**

Naruto walked down at the river side. The grass was very green and wild flowers bloomed everywhere; every color imaginable. There were little clouds outside and the sun wasn't as hot. It was just a perfect day for some strange reason.

Naruto continued to walk down the narrow path until he spotted a certain pale skin girl. A smirk crossed his face as he made his way behind the pale beauty. He put his hands on the girl eyes covering them up.

"Guess who" he said, his voice soft.

The pale skin girl moved his hand and looked at him. "What do you want Uzumaki?"

Naruto heart stung. "Now when since did you start calling me Uzumaki, Hina" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata got off of the floor and rubbed her pants. "How'd you know where to find me?" she asked suspicious.

Naruto grinned. "I always know where to find you"

Hinata walked past Naruto and was about to walked up the hill, until she felt a strong hand yank her back. She fell on a sold chest. Her eyes gazed up at him, the boy she had once loved, the boy who always rejected her, the boy who was now trying to kiss her. She lowered her head.

Naruto lifted up her chin and looked into her round lavender eyes. "Hinata…

Hinata pushed him, but he didn't move. He stood there holding her, hugging her.

"Naruto please let go of me" Hinata said with anger in her voice.

"I don't want to" he said squeezing her.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto let go of her and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"That you're the one who's hugging me and doesn't want to let me go instead of it being me" she said smiling.

Naruto looked in her eyes. "I just… I now know my true feelings towards you."

"Naruto you don't know what you want" Hinata said.

But Hinata knew what she wanted and that was him. She tried to hide it, by pushing him off and trying to ignore him. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt. It wasn't fair.

"Hinata" Naruto said his deep sexy voice caused her legs to go weak. "I know you still have feelings for me" he said smirking. "Now why are you trying to hide it?" he asked walking up to her.

Hinata stepped back, but fell on air. She thought she was going to hit the floor, but strong arms caught her.

"You should be careful next time" he said.

"T...Thank you" she said stuttering. "Now leave me alone" she said irritated as she removed herself from his arms.

"I will have you Hinata" he said smirking.

Hinata looked at him and blinked. Naruto stepped closer to her and gave her a wet passionate kiss. Hinata felt as if the whole world had gone frenzy and that this was truly heaven. She felt as he just shoved his tongue into her mouth without her permission and explore every taste she had to offer. She couldn't hold back the pleasure she was feeling. Hinata moaned into his mouth and she felt as Naruto did one of his famous grins.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her tightly and continued to kiss her. This kiss was truly amazing. Neither wanted to stop, but they had to, because of air. Hinata breathe in deeply while Naruto stared at her and he smiled.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata stared at him and smiled. "No…

It hurt her so bad. She really wanted to say yes, but maybe this was for the best. She wanted him to chase her. She turned around and walked away. Naruto watched her.

"I'll be at the park waiting for you" he shouted.

"Like if I'll come" she said to herself.

Sasuke stood outside his house and watched as the wind blew the trees back and forth. Today was very boring, but outside was such a beautiful place to be. Yet no one came out. He stepped outside to his pavement and stretched out his arm and yawned. His face was still swollen from the hits Naruto gave him. He tried to ignore it. Naruto was going to get his.

As he was looking outside a bike was headed his way. 'Screech'

Sasuke turned around and noticed Sakura on a pink bike. She did look like a cute little child who was wearing the helmet. Sasuke stared at her and he laughed. A blush spread upon her cheek.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

"Oh… nothing" he said. "What are you doing in this area?"

She got off of bike and took of her helmet.

"We need to get this project down so I asked Shizune to give me your address" she said.

Sasuke stared at the girl. "Whatever…

Sakura smiled at him, until she noticed the bruise on his face. "What happened there?"

Sasuke stared at her. "Got into a little fight"

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Hinata stared outside her window as the night appeared. Maybe Naruto was there…

"Hmm… should I go and check?" she asked herself. "No I do not want to see. Maybe he's just joking" she said.

She continued to stare outside. This was really killing her. "Gah!"

She got up and pulled out a quarter. "Heads I go… tails I stay" she said as she flipped the coin.

'Please land on tails' she repeated to herself. But to her "luck" it landed on heads.

She blushed for a second. "Fine… I'll go check it out. It is a date so he says" she said as she looked into her closet.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Hinata said. "Well I don't want to be rude and not show up" she said as she took out short black jeans pants.

She walked to her dresser and yanked out a white t-shirt that had a kitty cat on it. She looked in the mirror and put her hair into a bun. Hinata put in a hair pin. She was so adorable tonight. Hinata took a deep breath as she putted on white slippers.

She stepped outside her house, luckily her father had business trip and wouldn't be back in the five weeks, Hanabi went to stay by her friend house and Neji was going to be by Ten-ten for at least three days. She had the whole house to herself.

Hinata walked towards the park gulping. Maybe this was a mistake after all she was trying to hate him. She walked towards the swing and searched the park, nobody was there. She sighed in 'sadness'.

He wasn't there. "Maybe I should have never said anything"

As she turned to walk home she felt somebody hugged her from behind.

=x=x=x=

"So where are you going to take me?" she asked.

Naruto was holding her hand which Hinata was trying to get out of, but he was to strong so she let him do what he wanted.

"Well I was going to take you to a lovely place that holds a bunch of magic" he said smiling.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. He saw her facial expression and laughed. "I am not crazy"

Hinata smiled at him. This was the Naruto she knew.

Naruto led her towards a big oak tree that had a swing on it. It was so pretty. The tree faced a creek that was very tranquil.

"Let's sit down and watch the magic unfold before are very eyes" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled as she sat down next to Naruto. They sat there watching and rocking the bench like swing. The moon shone upon the creek and the fireflies came out. The lit up the sky and flew around making pictures and do much more other amazing stuff. Hinata watched them. This was surely magic.

Naruto sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Hinata smiled. "Kind of…"

"Well I could be your teddy bear for tonight" he said smiling down at her.

Hinata also returned the smile as she cuddled underneath him. He was so warm; she didn't want this feeling to go away.

"Hinata…. I know I've been a real jerk towards you and so many other people; sleeping with anybody… hurting my mom and hurting you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I really am" he said sadly. "I have no excuse to act the way I do, even if I did came from a screw up family, I had the power to change that, but I didn't" he continued on. "I got a wakeup call from a certain someone, so I quit the gang and tried to change my life. And my life won't be complete unless I have you" he said smiling.

Hinata face turned red and she cuddled into him even more. She couldn't hide it anymore. She had feelings for Uzumaki Naruto and she also wanted him in her life.

"I know I have to change and it's a long word, and I might so happen to fall back a step, but once I know you'll be there for me that is all I need"

Hinata believed him; she knew he wanted to change. She was so happy, she couldn't believe this.

"I'll always be there for you Naruto" she said kissing him upon the cheeks.

Naruto had a tint of blush and he kissed her on her nose.

"Be mines?"

"Of course" she said.

Naruto pulled her and sat her on his laps and they stared passionately into one another eyes and they lips met. Hinata felt his lips on hers and it was better the first time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She wanted to be in control. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and licked all around tasting his teeth his gums, his saliva. Everything in his mouth was sweet.

Naruto couldn't believe that little Hinata was going to 'try' and take control like that. He had to let her know who was going to be the boss of this relationship. He played with her tongue and wrapped it around hers. Hinata was furious now. She gripped her arms around him and tried to shove her tongue all the way down her throat. His eyes opened wide and he pinched her.

She yelped and glared at him, saliva running down her lips. He laughed at her and gently licked the saliva that went down to her chin. She smiled.

"I think I should be in charge" she said.

Naruto laughed. "I'll think about it. But I doubt it"

She frowned again.

"You're cute when you frown" he said.

The two stayed quiet for a minute. It was a dream come true. Naruto intertwined his hand with Hinata's own. Hinata then smirked and she rubbed herself against his body. Naruto raised up his eye brow. And he knew what she was trying to do.

"Hinata don't do that" he pleaded.

"I'm not doing anything" she said innocently.

"Yes you are" he said as he felt her breast against her chest.

He could have felt her mocking him. His whole body tingled. Never had it this before when a girl had rubbed herself against him. But this wasn't just any other girl. This was Hinata… his crush since he was small… his lover.

Couldn't contain his self any more, he gripped her soft breast and played with them. She kissed him on his neck as she felt his hands roamed everywhere on her body. She was full with lust. She wanted him to please her, but knew they should wait. Naruto knew too, he didn't want to rush into things, but this moment was so right.

He squeezed her big butt and stared into her eyes, she stared back into his.

"We should wait" he said.

She smiled at him. "Yes" she said as she gave him one more last kiss.

**Please review =O**

**Looks like Naruto and Hinata are finally together… for now.**

**But yay~! And yes Naruto has finally changed readers. But the fight between him and Sasuke will still happen. So beware.**


	42. Naruto and Hinata

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**And yes Hinata is still going to be kidnapped; also Naruto and Hinata will not break. The fight will be epic too. ^-^ Oh also looking for a Dark Naruto (very evil, maybe in the Akatsuki?) **

**This chapter is just moments with Hinata and Naruto showing their relationship progressing.**

Hinata blinked her eyes to the sun's ray. It shone heavily upon her bed, so she turned over to her left and stared at this figure in on her bed. She blinked continuously and stared at the body. A blush quickly flushed her cheeks as a soft smile plastered her face.

This was actually the real thing and not her imagination, she couldn't help but giggle. She kept giggling and giggling, until the noise echoed through a certain blonde boy hair which caused his ear to wiggle. He turned around slowly, his golden locks falling in front of his angelic face covering his cerulean eyes.

He faced Hinata and stared into her lavender eyes. "Why are you having fits of giggles?" he asked his voice hoarse.

She had stopped giggling and she said, "I'm giggling, because of you."

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

She went up to him and cuddled into his chest. "Because I never thought I would be so close to you"

Naruto smiled and kissed her on his forehead and pulled her closer to him. He raised his arm and started to rub her hair gently. "My Hina-chan"

Hinata nodded. "And you're my Naru-chan" she said laughing to herself.

Naruto twitched. "Hmph!" he said releasing her.

Hinata laughed as she held her stomach. "Naruto I was just joking. But it's cute" she said smiling.

"But I'm not cute!" he said pouting. "I'm sexy" he said a grin on his face.

Hinata went up to him and yank him on top of her. "You got that right"

Naruto smiled and kissed her on her nose. Hinata smiled back at him and kissed him or his lips. They stared into one another eyes.

"Naruto…"

"Hmmm….?"

"So this means we're going out… right?" she asked.

Naruto stared down at her and saw that Hinata's face went sad.

"Yes" he said.

"And so that means we don't have to pretend not to know one another in school?" she asked.

Naruto laughed at his girlfriend. "Why would I do that? I really like you…"

Hinata smiled and gave him a huge kiss.

"Thank you!" Hinata shouted, hugging him tightly.

He nodded. "Maybe you should take a shower so we can go out and have some fun" he suggested.

=x=x=x=

Hinata picked up her favorite lavender shampoo and poured some on her head. The sweet fragrance filled the bathroom and she started to hum. As she was humming, she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist and she blushed.

"Hmmm… you smell very yummy" Naruto said licking her ear lobe.

She felt her knees go weak, but she had managed to stay strong and she turned around and faced her pervert. Naruto smiled at her.

"No thank you?"

Hinata got her hand and hit him on the middle of his forehead.

"Owie!" he said sniffling as he rubbed the center of his forehead.

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE? YOU'RE a PERVERTED! OMG! GET OUT" Hinata shouted as she hit Naruto repeatedly.

He laughed at her and gave her a big hug, her huge breast pressed against his chest. Hinata whole body turned red.

"I figured we'll be ready quicker if we both took a shower" he said rubbing some soap off of her back.

Hinata gave him a glare, which only made her look cute. "Then you stay on that side and go on this side" she said walking to the end of the shower only to be stop by Naruto.

"Why can't we bathe one another" he said grinning.

Hinata blushed. Naruto words were so tempting. She watched as the water drained down his tan skin as it travelled down and down. She watched that same water until she wasn't looking down there. Her eyes opened wide. Naruto was packing!

She looked back at his face. "Hmmm… you like? I can take a picture for you" he said smirking.

"Why take a picture when I can see it every day" Hinata said grinning.

"Such a dirty mouth Hina-chan" he said as he kissed her forcefully.

Hinata returned the kiss and deepened it, twisting his wet hair with her fingers.

=x=x=x=

Naruto held Hinata's hand and walked with her inside the mall.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" he asked annoyed.

"I wanted to buy an early birthday present for my sister" Hinata said.

Naruto whimpered. "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

Hinata scolded him. "NO!"

Naruto grumbled. "Whatever!"

Hinata shook her head. Sometimes Naruto did act like a 5 year old, but she had to smile to herself. After all it was her man.

As they were going to walk in a random store a girl came out of the blue and held onto Naruto.

"Naruto sweetie you never returned my call" Sukiyaki a blue hair girl said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and held onto Hinata's hand tightly.

"Sukiyaki leave me alone… I'm with my girlfriend" Naruto said.

She looked at Hinata who was now angry. "This…is your… please!" she said. "You can do better than that Naruto" she said staring at him lustfully.

Naruto ignored her comment and walked past her with Hinata.

"Sorry about that Hinata…" Naruto said not looking her in her eyes.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be getting a lot of this?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Hinata sighed as she gave him a kiss.

"I know you change" she said smiling. "But we have a lot of things we need to discuss young man"

Naruto looked at her startled and smiled.

**Please review!**


	43. The Change

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Anyone watch Kuroshitsuji? (Known as Black Butler.)**

**And thank you coolseal9, I guess not much people would read it because of the spelling and grammatical errors. Don't judge a book by its cover.**

Naruto drank some lemonade from a bendy straw and stared straight into Hinata's eyes. He watched as she sucked up the lemonade ever so cutely. He saw that a red tint had begun to attach to her face and he knew she was blushing by him staring at her. He smiled in his mind.

'She's so cute' he thought.

Hinata stopped drinking from the lemonade her and Naruto was sharing and stared into his beautiful eyes the showed amusement.

"Yes Hina-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked her taking in little sips of lemonade.

"Well it's kind of personal… and I don't want you to get mad at me…" she said, her eyes drifting from his.

"Well how can anything be personal… after all you know everything about me…? 'In details' Naruto said closing his eyes smiling.

"You've… been with a lot of people. And I wanted…

"Wanted to know if I still keep in "contact" with them?" Naruto asked lifting up his eye brow.

Hinata looked at the table and nodded her head, her hair bouncing as she did so.

Naruto stopped sipping and put his hand through unkempt hair. If Hinata was to saw this they would have to call the police for her for sexual harassment.

"No… it was the 4f's" Naruto said in a bore tone.

Hinata looked at him and tilted her head.

"What is…4f's?" she asked him curious.

"I wouldn't want to say… it's kind of rude, and I really don't want you to think that I'll ever do that to you" Naruto said sadly.

Hinata rested her hand on top of his. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me Naru-chan"

Naruto looked at her. "4f's means… find you… friend you…fuck you and forget you" he said staring out the food market.

Hinata stared at him in shock. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her. "Don't get mad at me" he said. "I mean it's pretty nasty, but that's how it goes."

"Well it's all in the past now…" she said giving him a smile. "I trust you, so I won't question you"

Naruto returned the smile, showing his white teeth. "Thank you"

=x=x=x=

"So… Naruto your mother… um…how is she?" Hinata asked as the two walked hand in hand down the lane.

"Uh… okay I guess?" Naruto said.

"Sorry for mentioning her…

"No, it's okay. I've actually stopped myself from putting my hands on her" he replied.

"That's good…

"Would you like to see her?" Naruto asked the short girl.

"If you would like me to see" she said.

"Okay…"

'What the hell was I thinking? Mom is still unstable and to bring Hinata in a dump like that. What the hell did they put in that drink, I'm losing my fucking mind' he thought.

The two walked the short journey to Konoha streets until they had reached an old rundown apartment complex.

"This is where you live?" she asked him.

Naruto nodded his head. He had nothing to be ashamed of (maybe his mother), and he know Hinata had nothing to be ashamed of. After all isn't it your personality that people look at?

The two walked up the ragged stair until they reached his apartment room.

"Well this is it" he said.

Hinata looked at the door that looked very old and termites were eating through it, but she didn't care where Naruto had grown up. She had liked him for he was. Naruto had opened up the door that was unlocked and let Hinata in.

"Mom…" Naruto said in a bore tone.

Hinata looked around the shabby place. She could she they had little. There was no television, the wall paper was peeling off of the wall, they had a little rusty fridge and the sofa was tattered.

Naruto led Hinata to the sofa and made her sit there, he soon joined her.

"Yes Naruto sweetie, a brunette hair lady said.

She stood in front of the two. Naruto stared at his mother in shock.

"Mom what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh… decided to give it a new look" she said touching her now cut brown hair. "How do I look?"

Naruto stared at her and gave her a weak smile. "You look very beautiful"

"Thank you" she said giggling. She soon stopped and noticed the shy Hyuga on the couch staring at her feet. "Who is this sweetie?" she asked tilting her hair.

"Um…" he said scratching the back of his hair. "This is my girl-friend Hinata" he said.

'There lord please don't let her fall back to her old self' Naruto pleaded in his head.

"Oh…" she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said shaking Hinata's hand.

Hinata smiled at the thin woman before her and allowed her to shake her hand.

"She is very pretty" his mother said.

Naruto shook his head, whiles Hinata was blushing like a mad lady.

The day continued good for Naruto and Hinata, especially Naruto. His mom had not said one thing that was unpleasant.

=x=x=x=

"She is very nice" Hinata said.

Naruto stood quiet as he walked Hinata home.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting her to act that way. I guess a person can change, but I'll have to get use to it" he said.

Hinata pulled him into a romantic hug. "Looks like everything is working out for the better" she said.

Naruto stared at her. "I guess it is"

Hinata tiptoed and gave Naruto a kiss on his chin. Naruto stared at her and laughed. This made the Hyuga frowned.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked angrily.

"Because I never noticed how short you were. You couldn't even reach my lip" he said chuckling.

Hinata started to punch him on his chest, which made him explode into laughter. "Hinata stop whiles you're ahead. Because you're not hurting me" he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hmph!" she said walking away.

"Awe! Baby, I'm sorry" he said a grin on his face as he followed her.

Naruto caught up to her and hugged her from behind. "It wasn't funny" she said.

"It was funny and cute" he said lifting her up.

"I'm not a baby!" she said kicking a tantrum.

"Whatever you say… baby"

Hinata glared at him. "I'm going to punish you"

Naruto laughed once more.

In the distance a red Honda accord drove off.

"Uzumaki Naruto… you'll regret this"

=x=x=x=

**School day **

Hinata sat in her classroom staring at the board. It was early and no one had come in yet. She waited until she saw her favorite blonde hair boy.

"Naruto" she said smiling.

"Got your message" he said walking in the back of the classroom. He sat next to her and rested his head on the table.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night?" she asked rubbing his blonde hair.

Naruto turned to look at her. "No… mom had a huge frenzy last night" he said rubbing his eyes.

Hinata remained quiet for a minute. "Was it because of me?"

Naruto remained quiet and he refused to look in her eyes. So he closed it.

"Don't blame yourself. Okay?" he said.

"…"

_**Flash back**_

"_So Naruto that bitch, was she a next 'friend'" his mother asked hissing her teeth at her son._

_Naruto ignored her as he continued to eat his noodles. She hated to be ignored, so she walked up to him and slap the noodles from him._

"_ANSWER ME!" she screamed. "I went to all the trouble to do this for you. Fix my hair and everything and you went and bought that BITCH in her. So you're just going to fuck her and forget about her? Or are you serious?" she asked him tears running down her eyes._

"_Mom please stop calling my girlfriend a bitch" he replied to her. "And stop knocking noddle from out my hands" he said annoyed. "And I'm serious about this one, because I love her very much" he said looking his mother in the eyes._

_She slapped him, but he continued to stare in her eyes. "I don't want you to see her no more!" she said. "Do you understand? I am the only woman you need in your life"_

_It took every ounce of strength and Hinata's face not for him to give her a beating of a life time. 'I thought everything was going to be okay… but I was wrong' he thought._

"_I will continue to see the woman I plan on getting married and having children with" he said._

_She had lost it. She started hitting him. "I don't want you to say those words again" she kept on saying._

_Naruto rolling his eyes; he took her by her hands and held them. "Listen closely to what I will be saying. I will only be saying this once and only once. "I love Hinata… and Hinata loves me. I attend to marry her and have children with the woman I love. I attend to make something out of myself so I won't become a worthless father and a worthless husband to my wife. I will not let YOU stop me from achieving this goal I've set for my life" he said. "And furthermore you should thank Hinata, because she saved you from a good old cut ass" he said smiling. "So mother may you please stop hitting me. Thank you" he said releasing her hands._

_He got up from the table and walked into his room, leaving his mother to cry on the floor._

_She soon eventually got over it and continued to bam on his door saying. "I won't let her take you from me!"_

_**End of flash back.**_

Hinata kissed him on his nose. "I still love you, even if your mother is against it"

He opened his eyes and look at her. Most girls would never want to go through this, but Hinata was different from the entire girls out there. She was one of few who truly had a heart and cared so much. Even since they were little, he would always find and to talk to her. (Yes people they use to sneak around each other to play. Naruto would talk to her, but she never remembered what he always used to ask her).

_**Flash back**_

"_Hina-chan!" a little Naruto said smiling._

_Hinata walked to the blonde boy and hugged him. "Naru-chan" she said squeezing him tightly. _

_He frowned. "Stop calling me that" he said frowning._

"_No" Hinata said smiling at him._

_The two played in the sand box making and destroying one another sand castle._

"_You're not going to get in trouble… right?" he asked._

"_I don't care if I do. Grown-ups are so hard to understand" Hinata said hitting her forehead. "And they fight all the time!" she said waving her hands dramatically._

"_Your parents fight too?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata nodded. "But they hug and kiss" she said disgusted._

_Naruto looked at the sand castle. "Hina-chan can I ask you a question?" he asked sliding his short chubby fingers through the sand._

"_Let's find a nice spot first cause this sun is just mean" she said standing up._

_She flattened her lander skirt and grabbed Naruto by the hand. The two walked together cutely until they reached a Sakura tree, which they sat under._

"_So what did you wanted to ask me" Hinata said resting her head on Naruto shoulder._

"_They told me not to say this, but you're my bestest friend, so I need to ask you"_

_Hinata nodded. "I won't tell anybody I promise"_

"_Does your dad touch you?" Naruto asked staring at her._

_Hinata tilted her head. "Of course! He lifts me up, and he bathes me and he tucks me in bed and kisses me" she said smiling._

"_Does your dad do that?"_

_Naruto smiled at her. "Sometimes…_

_Hinata smiled. "A daddy is supposed to does things. To show that they love you, but if you're dad does it a little I guess it's okay" she said cupping his cheeks. "But I'll do it for you when we are all big so I can come to your house"_

"_I would like that" he said playing with her hair._

_End of flash back. (Since Hinata is little she doesn't really understand what Naruto was trying to ask her. And she doesn't remember that talk with Naruto, just pointing it out there.)_

"I love you Hinata"

Hinata looked at Naruto and poked him is his eye. "I love you too" she said giggling.

Naruto glared at her and rubbed his eye. "Owie"

This made her giggle even more.

=x=x=x=

Class had begun and they started to do their work and the rumors went around fast that Naruto and Hinata had started to date. It even went around Sasuke.

He was in shock. It didn't bother the people in school. For some reason they had seen a change in Naruto. He started to do his work, but once in a while he would give teachers his smart mouth. And they had to admit, Naruto and Hinata had made a cute couple. Some people said Hinata had Naruto under a spell that had made him change. And others just simply thought someone was able to tame the blonde hair cutie.

The teachers had seen the change Naruto had made too, and they thank Hinata. It turned out Naruto was very smart child who just didn't want to use his brain. But in the corner there was a very angry Uchiha.

=x=x=x=

**Lunch Time**

"I'll meet you at the table" Hinata said with her tray in her hand.

Naruto nodded as he got a grape bottle from the soda machine. As he turned around Kiba had failed to notice Naruto and he bucked into him causing some gravy from the mash potato to fall on Naruto. The cafeteria stopped and watched what was going to be said. Hinata looked at from her food and watched Naruto.

"I am sorry. I didn't see you" Kiba said shaking.

God knows Kiba did not want to get in a fight with him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and bought his hand up. Kiba closed his eyes as he felt a bottle hit him on his head. Not enough to make him go sleep, but a playful hit.

"Why are you scared? It's no big deal. Just a little stain" Naruto said smiling at him.

Kiba stared at the boy. "Um…okay" he said confused.

Naruto smiled once again at the boy and walked past the boy, he turned in Kiba ears and said. "I like how you look today. Yummy" Naruto said.

Kiba blushed and turned at Naruto. "DUDE SO NOT FUNNY! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" he shouted.

Naruto laughed as he walked to Hinata.

The cafeteria was at shock. Naruto didn't kill Kiba. And the worst thing was that Kiba had shouted at Naruto and he did nothing. What magic was Hinata working on him?

**Review ^-^  
>Story is soon coming to an end. <strong>

**I've got a next Naruto story too.**

**: 3 I got a little idea from Black Butler. Hehe**

**But I'm not going to attempt and right it yet… **

**When I finish this story**

**=D**


	44. Did you forget?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Did you readers know Summer Springs is a very interesting game, very addicting.**

Hinata and Naruto enjoyed the day. They talked, laughed and had fun. Even Ino came to join them in their conversation during Art. It seems Naruto was very interesting. Hinata giggled at Naruto joke. Ino stared at the two. She'd never seen Hinata so happy. She watched the two as they loved for one another blossom the room. She couldn't help but smile at them. It was so cute to see those two.

While they were in the art room, Sasuke had History classes along with Sakura who was next to him explaining the project they had to do.

"If Hinata and Naruto think they're going to get a grade for this project, they're dead wrong" she said.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the door. Sakura noticed the sad look on his face and she gave him a hug. (They were in the back of the classroom and half of the class was asleep) He felt his body went hot.

"Sasuke… you have to give her up. There are other people out there for you" she said staring him in his eyes.

Sasuke stared back in hers. "I don't have feelings for someone who doesn't have it for me. I just hate the person she's with"

Sakura tilted her head. "Naruto…"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him for making me look like a fool!" he said his eyes showing hate.

"Sasuke you don't have to do that, you should forget what he did to you… okay?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Why would you care? You're like the other girls… you only go out with a guy they think is hot. I went out with Hinata, because she wasn't like the other girls… even though she was using me… I still had feelings for her… but not anymore. It's Uzumaki that I want"

Sakura stared at the young Uchiha with teary eyes. Tears started to drain from her eyes; she couldn't believe what Sasuke had just said. After everything she did for him… when they were younger. She got up from her sleep and gave him a huge slap across his face.

Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"How could you forget?" she asked before she left the room.

;o Sleepy but review =D


	45. It begins

**Thank you for the reviews readers. **

**=x=x=x**

Sasuke sat there in shocked. What was the pink hair bimbo talking about? He rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him. "What the heck is going on with this world?" he asked his self.

Sakura ran into the bathroom and started crying. 'Why is Sasuke acting this way?' she thought.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at herself from her face to her chest. She touched her chest and she sighed. "It's to flat" she stated.

She laughed to herself the tears still running down her face. It wasn't any fair… or was it? She continued to stare at herself; the door to the bathroom had squeaked and she turned to face it. It was Hinata. She glared at Hinata.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked her with disgust.

The pale girl looked at Sakura with confusion. "Well this is the bathroom… and we humans do use the bathroom to do stuff in… such as urinate" Hinata said as she rolled her eyes.

She walked past Sakura and went into the bathroom stall. Sakura glared at the bathroom stalled for a couple of seconds and she turned around at the mirror and started crying again. Soon afterwards the toilet was flushed and Hinata walked out to the sink and washed her hands with some anti-virus hand wash they had. Hinata heard Sakura sniffling, so she turned around.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sakura sniffled. "Why would you care?"

"Because you're my friend" she said putting her hand on her shoulder.

Sakura slapped her hand off. "It's because of you why Sasuke change!" she shouted at Hinata. "You just went out with him to get Naruto jealous; you didn't have feelings for him. He changed because of you. But looks whose happy now. You are you got Naruto at the end"

Hinata was taken back from this. "It is not my fault. I must admit I went with Sasuke for that, but I tried to break up with him… but then" she said.

"Shut-up Hinata, you're nothing but a hypocrite" Sakura said gritting her teeth.

Hinata glared at Sakura. "Don't call me that!" she shouted. "You are! Always trying to act like a different person just to get Sasuke, you didn't even once bother to be yourself. And I guess that was the reason he asked me out. I didn't have to pretend to be somebody else, acting as if the whole world evolved around me, carrying myself in a slutty attitude. Being loud…. No I was just simply being me… Hyuga Hinata" she said. "And if you're going to blame somebody for your mistakes… you should look in the mirror. You'll find the right person to blame" she said before walking to the door. Hinata turned around and looked at Sakura. "And I am very sorry for what I did to Sasuke, and he knows I am" she said sadly before walking out the door.

Sakura stared at the green door as it shut; she then went to face herself in the mirror. "I haven't change… much"

=x=x=x=

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked Hinata as she took her seat next to him.

"Oh… don't worry about that" she said smiling at him.

"Hmmm… you're sweating. Must have hurt" he said, a grin forming upon his face.

Hinata stared at him confused, before giving him a huge slap.

"Owie!"

"Hmph. I was not doing that you freak" she said giving him a cold glare.

Naruto laughed. "Okay sorry I was just playing"

Hinata gave him a hug. "Sorry"

Naruto returned the hug. "Sounds like somebody is angry"

=x=x=x=

"I'll see you later Hina-chan" Naruto said as he gave a huge hug.

"Bye-bye Naruto" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled at his girlfriend who he'd adore very much. He walked away in the night. As he was walking his stomach started to growl. He held it.

"Gah I'm hungry. I know there's no food home since mama kicked me out for three days. He went through Scarlet Street and went into a ramen shop. "Some nice ramen should hit the spot" he said as he sat on the bench.

He ordered a miso-ramen soup and had managed to eat it within 50 seconds. The young lady saw him and blushed.

"You must have been very hungry" she said, her was blushed noticeable.

Naruto stared at her and look her up and down. "Hn… I was hungry" he said before getting up. He paid her the money and walked out the shop.

He walked the dark street, the streets lights shone bright, and the wind blew some of the trees making a howling sound. As Naruto was walking he felt as if somebody was following him, he turned around and stared at the young man wearing a gray hood. A smirked appeared on his face.

"May I help you?" Naruto asked.

The young man glared at Naruto. "You know I really hate you… right" the man said as he pulled down his hood.

The leaves blew in the night and the two stared at one another. "So you're going to fight me… Hina-chan doesn't want you" Naruto said.

Sasuke spat on the ground as he ran up to Naruto, his fist aim out ready to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and fling him over him. Sasuke went against the tree with a thud.

"Ugh" he said as he struggled to get up.

"You have somebody who likes you Sasuke, why are you still trying to fight me?" Naruto said walking up the Uchiha.

Sasuke look Naruto in the eye as the blonde kneeled in the front of him. "I don't care about that… you just made me look like a fool" he said before giving Naruto a punch up his cheeks.

Naruto fell back and the Uchiha took it as a chance to kick him in his face. Naruto started to bleed from his nose. 'There's no way I'm going to let this bitch show me up' Naruto thought.

He placed his hand on Sasuke tennis to stop him from doing any further damage to his face; he yanked Sasuke leg which caused him to fall on his back. Naruto climbed on top of him and started to punch Sasuke in his face. The passerby's saw what was going and they watched, some teens had taken out the phones and recorded the scene.

Grunting and swearing was heard as the young teens fought each other. Sasuke had managed to give Naruto a black eye on his right side, and Naruto gave Sasuke a split lip and broken nose. The two stood up from the floor and started panting.

"Uchiha Sasuke gave me a black eye" Naruto said as he touched his right eye.

"Don't underestimate me Naruto" Sasuke replied back with a cocky attitude.

"You should stop with the attitude Mr. Perfect" Naruto said his face all serious.

Sasuke stared at Naruto confused.

"Everything is and always be about the Uchiha. The Uchiha this and the Uchiha that" Naruto said glared at him.

Naruto walked up to him and grabbed Sasuke by his raven hair. He punched him in his face, Sasuke coughed up a few blood as he got out of Naruto grip and stumbled to the side of the road. Sasuke got a hold of his self and held his chest.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke said angrily.

He charged up to Naruto and punched him in his stomach, and it began all over again. The crowd started to pile up and the fist fight only got worst. They coughed up blood and there might have even been some bones broken, but that didn't stop the two. It got so worst that fight ended up in the middle of the streets. Car flew by, but the hot head teens still fought.

"Why won't you give up Uchiha" Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"I'm not one to give up" he replied.

Some cars started to beep at them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collars and threw him against the car and slammed his head on the yellow Suzuki. Naruto held Sasuke by his head and head butt him. The two held onto their head as they stumbled on the other side of the road. So lost and confused they were in the road, cars flying by. The crowds watched as the danger unfold before their eyes.

"Somebody need to stop those two before the get hurt" one of the people said.

Some of them agreed.

Sasuke held his head as he felt a sharp shot went through it, while Naruto kneeled. Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto glared at him, some of his blood draining down his forehead. The two went at it again, causing some cars to go off of the road. Long behold a car was going way to fast, knock over the two causing their bodies to go on the side walk. The white car stopped and the driver came out and stared at the two teens in shock.

"Wha… the car was going too fast and I couldn't stop" the man said as some of his tears drained down his cheek.

The two teens laid on the road their bodies not moving. The ambulance sirens were heard and the crowd surrounded the two bodies.

**+ 12:30 in the night…**

**: 3 Fight scene might have sucked oh well. =D**

**And yes they got knock over.**


	46. Wake up

**Thank you for the reviews ('-')!**

There in Konoha Hospital two boys were seen on the cart heading the emergency room. Apparently there were in the road and the car accidently knocked them over, so the doctor and nurses had been told. The two teens were covered in blood and looked as they were on the edge of death. None of them responded to the doctors calling, they were just stiff… stiff as a vegetable. The doctors and nurses pulled them into a private room where they were going to get treated.

It had already been 3 hours since the accident that had taken place on Scarlet Street. It was now midnight and things weren't looking good. Sasuke lungs had collapsed and his ribs were broken, while Naruto was in a deep coma so the doctors had said, but they still needed to run some more test. Luckily Sasuke life was saved, it was a good thing that a Good Samaritan had put the two on his trucks and got to the hospital. Sasuke stayed in the room; apparently he hadn't woken up as yet, while more procedures were still to go Naruto's way. The boy had not woken up since he was put in the private room, the last word Doctor Kabuto had heard, Naruto uttered out was Hina-chan.

"Where's my son?" a very worriedly woman asked.

"Madam who are you looking for?" Kabuto, the doctor with silver hair asked the black hair lady.

Mikoito Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke had tears running down her eyes. "They called and they told- she couldn't make out the words as the tears ran down her eyes.

Kabuto looking worried hold onto the mother. "Please Madam taken a seat" he said leading her to the chair.

"Is he okay… is that my son?" she asked, her eyes puffy from the crying.

Kabuto smiled at the lady. "We did all we can-

Mikoito looked at Kabuto before the tears started to form again. Kabuto calmed her down. "He's okay madam, we did all we can, but he wouldn't be able to leave the hospital in the next week. He's just taking a nap from the anesthetic we gave him" he said patting the woman head.

The woman jumped from her seat. "May I see him?" she asked.

"I would rather you come back tomorrow. But I assure you he's going to be just fine. Lucky him he didn't get a head trauma, but he had some internal bleeding, but we stopped that. However he received a broken leg and hand." he said to her. He looked her straight in her black eyes. "Madam your son is very blessed. Why? Because someone hit from a car in that way could have died in a split second. Unlike the other boy…" Kabuto trailed off.

Mikoito looked at him shocked. "There's another one? What were they doing? How did this man managed to knock over two children. Was he drunk? I want him to be arrested right now" she demanded.

Kabuto looked at her with a serious glare. "No the man was not drunk. Apparently from eye witness your son got into an altercation with the next young teen and they started to fight until they took it to the streets-very busy street where the man had no control over his vehicle. So please do not point fingers" Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses.

"A fight…?"

Hinata tapped her finger on the school desk. It was 7th period and Naruto still hadn't come to school. 'This isn't like Naruto…. He would have told me he wasn't coming today. Or maybe something happened' she thought.

She didn't feel good since last night. She felt very ill. Her head was swinging; her stomach had a lot of butterflies. All she could have thought about was Naruto. She tossed and turned on her bed, she had even tried to call him, but it just went to voice mail. Sakura had had it worst too. Hinata stared at the girl for it looked as if she hadn't any sleep last night.

"Hmmm… wonder what happened to her" Hinata said aloud.

As Hinata's mind trailed into her deep thoughts of Naruto, the intercom came on. The person had cleared their throat, and a sad Lady Tsunade said to the children.

"Good afternoon students of Konoha High, I would like to bring forth to your attention that two of our students are at the Konoha's Hospital and they won't be joining us for at least two weeks. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, please keep them in your prayers. Thank you" she said.

Hinata stared at the intercom, her pupils went wide. She couldn't believe it. "He's in the hospital" she said. She stood up class abruptly. The class didn't notice since they were in grave concerns of Sasuke and Naruto. It was a dull and gloomy feeling that went around school. Hinata ran out the classroom and straight to Konoha Hospital. It was a very long walk couple of miles, but she didn't care. She needed to get to Naruto. It started to rain in Konoha and Hinata wasn't half way there. Her eyes were flooded with tears. This couldn't be happening to her. Everything was going so perfect for her and Naruto. But Sasuke… she needed to know what happened. Her heart started to pound and her eyes had finally burst with water. She was crying. And she couldn't stop.

After a while she stopped. She couldn't go anymore. Her school clothes were soaked to the collar and she no longer had the energy to go. But she had to go, for Naruto. In the mist of the rain, a car had beeped. She turned around and stared at the silver Hyundai and she blinked. It was Sakura. The car window went down and Sakura opened the door for her.

"I know where you're going, I'll drop you" the pink hair girl said, her voice quivering.

Hinata didn't hesitate once; she quickly went in the car and with that the girls went to Konoha Hospital. While in the car she could have seen the sadness on the girl's face.

"You're worried about Sasuke right?" Hinata asked.

Sakura didn't answer, so Hinata knew what it meant. The two drove in silence, until they reached the hospital. The building was enormous; it was white and had a big symbol of a green leaf on it, which had Konoha Hospital in white and green letters. The girls ran to the front of the office panting and soaked.

"Excuse miss, we're looking for our classmates. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time.

The nurse looked up from her desk and looked on the booklet. "Well Uchiha Sasuke is in room 102" the nurse said.

No longer than 5 seconds Sakura had ran to the room where the nurse had told her. Hinata waited at the front waiting for the nurse to tell her where Naruto was.

"Miss… what about Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata said her face dull.

The nurse looked sadly at Hinata. "Um… well Uzumaki Naruto is-

Hinata didn't want to hear it. There was no way he was dead. "Which room?" Hinata asked biting her lips.

"Room 110" the nurse with brown hair said.

Hinata ran to the elevator, which was closing, but a man with pale skin held it open for her.

"Thank you sir" Hinata said.

"No problem. Which room are you going to?" the young doctor asked.

"Room 110" she replied.

The doctor stared at the girl. "Oh you're here to see Uzumaki" he said.

Hinata looked at the doctor. "Is he okay?"

The man pushed his glasses up. "Who are you to him?"

"His girlfriend… now is he okay?" she asked angrily.

The doctor, Kabuto, sighed. "Come see for yourself."

Kabuto pushed the button to the 6th floor and the two waited in silence as the ride went up.

"His mother was here, but she just took off and left when I came back in the room. I guess she's heart breaking"

Hinata remained quiet, waiting for the door to come up.

Sakura ran inside the room and failed to notice the people around Sasuke who was sitting up in bed. She went straight up to Sasuke and she started to cry. He did look so helpless; he had a cast on his left leg and a cast on his right arm. His forehead was covered in bandage and his lips were swollen.

"Excuse me Miss who are you?" a female voice asked. Sakura turned in the direction of the voice and stared at a lady who resembled Sasuke.

"Um…" Sakura bowed. "I am quite sorry. My name is Haruno Sakura, student of Kono- she broke down in tears again.

The young lady hugged Sakura. "It's okay dear. He's going to be okay" she said rubbing Sakura's back. "In fact he just fell asleep"

Sakura looked at the woman and she gave her a weak smile, her eyes still watery. She wiped her eyes, she felt so embarrassed. She was soaking wet and dripping water on the floor. She turned around and she was quite shocked. A man in his twenties who looked exactly like Sasuke, except older, was standing there, Sakura face went red. She then stared at the Uchiha on the bed as he slept; it reminded her of the old days.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Sasuke!" shouted a seven year old pink hair girl._

_The raven hair boy then turned around and saw the pink hair girl standing there, her arms crossed. _

"_Hn" Sasuke said as he played with the blue and gold ball._

_Sakura, the pink hair girl, sat down next to him and took the ball from Sasuke. "We have to share" she said as she stuck out her tongue. _

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her tongue. "Say that again" he said a wide grin was on his face._

_Sakura then dribbled on Sasuke's hand in which he let go. "Ewwwww" he said as he wiped the saliva on the floor._

_Sakura giggled. "You deserve that" she said as she rolled the ball to him. _

_Sasuke gave her a glare. "You got guts kid" he said. A tint of blush spread on Sakura's face. _

"_Thank you" she said proudly._

"_But I'm not sharing my ball with you" Sasuke said as he got up and ran with it._

_Sakura stared at him. "UCHIHA!" she shouted as she ran after him._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Kabuto opened the door and let Hinata inside. The room was dark and gloomy, and there lied her Naruto on the bed with tubes sticking out of him. It was horrible. Hinata turned to the man.

"Is he okay?"

Kabuto shake his head. "He's been asleep since last night… a deep coma. And the last thing he said was Hina-chan" he said. "I'm guessing your Hina?"

"Hinata… Hina-chan" she said walking to him. She put her hand on his head and played with his golden locks.

She saw the black eye and the bruised cheek. It was purple, and the bandage wrapped around his forehead…

"So without this machine… he's going to die" Hinata said.

"Like I said, he's in deep coma and I'm not sure he's going to wake up any time soon to be honest with you"

Tears ran down her cheeks. I guess this was what she deserved. She didn't deserve the happiness. But for this to happen to Naruto was unfair. He had already had a bad life and now this. It wasn't fair. He had finally changed. Hinata pulled a gray chair from the corner of the room and bought it to his bed. She then sat on the comfy sofa.

"Oh one more thing… even if he does wake up, there's a slight chance he may never walk again" Kabuto said before walking out the room. Hinata was left weeping.

There was a knock on the door and Hinata head shot up, as she saw the door slightly opened. Sakura poked her head through.

"Hinata…" she said before walking him.

She looked at Hinata who eyes were red from crying and she saw him. She felt the tears gathered in her eyes. "Is Naruto going to be all right?"

Hinata stared at Naruto. "Even if he does wake up, there's going to be a slight chance that he's going to be paralyze Sakura" she said. "But I still love him and I'm going to stick by his side forever"

Sakura went up to Hinata and hugged her. "I know Naruto loves you very much Hinata. He won't let something such as a car stop him from being with you"

As the two girls stared at Naruto, something went wrong. The machines started beeping very loudly and neither girl knew what was going on. In couple seconds doctors and nurses were seen rushing in.

"Check his heart rate" Kabuto said.

"I would like you two ladies to step outside for me" one of the nurses said kindly as she led them out the room.

"What's happening?" Hinata asked as she tried to make her way in the room.

"Madam Stay out here" the nurse said as she closed the door on her face.

Hinata went to the chair and started crying. "He's going to die" she kept telling herself.

Sakura got angry and she went up to Hinata and slapped her. Hinata then stared at her shockingly. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "If you love him so much you wouldn't say that!" Sakura picked Hinata up by the collar. "Stop being so stupid, you know Naruto wouldn't leave you just like that" she continued.

Hinata started sniffling. "It's easy for you to say. I bet Sasuke's all right!" she shouted the last part at Sakura.

Sakura looked away. "Just keep positive thoughts about him. Okay?" she said showing a huge smile. "Didn't Naruto always use to say in pre-school? BELIEVE IT!"

Hinata stared at her friend. "You remembered"

Sakura smiled. "Naruto's voice use to make everybody in the entire class smile Hinata. He was just so bright and he carried a lot of positive attitude around him. He always had his friend back no matter what. How could we forget?" she said. "It's only when we went to junior and then high school was that he started to change" she said sadly.

Hinata gave her friend a big hug. "Thank you Sakura! Thank you" she said.

Sakura returned the hug as she rubbed her best friend hair. "Like Shikamaru said…'Troublesome'"

The two girls laughed.

It's been a week since the accident. Sasuke was okay, but they still didn't make him leave the hospital. They wanted to run a few more test on him, to make sure everything was going to be okay. Sakura had visited him every day, and he appreciated it. Hinata had even come to visit him. He had broken down in tears as he tried to apologize to Hinata. At the end Hinata hugged and said she knew it wasn't his fault. Sasuke felt bad what he had done.

If he had never tried to pick a fight with Naruto, maybe he would have been here… walking… maybe awake.

Hinata walked to the room. She went up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I got you some nice sunflowers" she said as she rested the yellow dish on the brown stand next to Naruto. The hospital had been kind. They were going to transfer him to the public hospital, but they changed their mind after hearing that his mother… had committed suicide and they had no money and that Lady Tsunade would pay half of the bill if they allowed him to stay there.

Hinata kissed his forehead again.

"How's he doing?" Tsunade asked sadly.

Hinata looked at the door. "He still hasn't woken up yet. But I know he's bound to wake up soon" she said smiling brightly at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled at her. "Naruto…"

Hinata sat on the chair she usually been and read some stories to Naruto, even though he hadn't woken up yet.

She had gone there every day; she always visited Sasuke first and would give him some roses and some pudding, which Sakura fed him.

But one particular evening Hinata went to room 110, Naruto wasn't there. His room was empty, the bed clean and everything. She dropped her flowers as she walked in the room.

"Naruto…." She said. She started to cry as she rested her head on the bed Naruto once lied. "No….

"Ugh! Hinata you're going to get my bed wet with your tears" a familiar voice said.

Hinata wiped her eyes and stared at the door. "NARUTO!" she shouted. She ran to the door and hugged the boy tightly who was sitting on the wheel chair.

"Ow!" Naruto said.

Hinata let go of him. "I'm sorry" she said tears in her eyes. She saw that he was wearing a cast on his left arm.

Naruto stared at the girl. "I should be the one to apologize" he said. "I could have cost somebody their life. I should have been the bigger person and walk away"

"Naruto believe me that Sasuke is very sorry for what he did. He also blamed his self. But don't make it stop you from doing things you want to do" Hinata said.

Hinata went around Naruto and pushed him to his bed. "So… are you going to be able to walk again?"

Naruto stared out the window. "Hey! I want to be able to play with my children you know. I don't want this wheel chair to stop me" he said as he struggled to get up.

Hinata looked at him. "Naruto" she said as she clasped her hands together.

"I can't be up or else I'm going to open up the stiches the doctor said. I didn't expect so much Konoha students to visit me early in the morning" he said laughing.

Hinata smiled. She didn't know that too. This was truly a miracle.

"And heard the news about my mom" he said sadly as he got up on bed. Hinata stared at him sadly.

"I'm sorry"

"Maybe it's for the best" Naruto said sighing. "I mean… I wish she had gotten better… so she could have started a new life for herself"

Hinata went up to Naruto and stroke his head. He looked up at her. "But old head Tsunade said she's going to take care of me before I came in the room" he said a grin on his face. "I wonder what she's like… Hinata" Naruto said.

"Yes?"

"Feed me oranges" he said opening up his mouth.

Hinata giggled as she plucked a piece of orange into Naruto's mouth. He chewed it slowly.

**Please review. Thank you.**


	47. Hinachan

**Thank you all for the reviews… **

Naruto stared out of the hospital windows and watched as the rain dropped from the gray skies. It had been 15 minutes of him staring out that window and staring at that same monument of previous heroes. He gripped his bed sheet as he felt a sharp pain went through his head.

"Stupid migraines" he muttered to his self.

He then turned his head to the door that had opened up. Naruto looked at the door as the person crept in… he was dumbfounded.

"Oh my… you weren't expecting to see me… now were you?" the person said a smirk place upon his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto said anger showed on his face.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing… after that" he smirked as he walked up to Naruto's bed. "Person knocked you over"

Naruto shot out of bed, but groaned in pain as his back was still hurting.

"I don't think it would be a wide decision to get up after being hit by a car"

Naruto glared at the red hair man as he sat down next to him. The man gave Naruto a soft smile before wrapping his larger hand around Naruto's neck.

"So you think you could just pick up and leave… HN?" the man said he gripped Naruto's neck tighter.

Naruto tried to untangle the man's hand from his neck, but he was still weak and not fully strong. He closed his eyes as he tried to gasp for air. The man known as Kyuubi bought his face up to Naruto's air and licked his air. Naruto felt chills go down his spine.

"You do know the predator likes to play with its prey before they're finished them" he said.

He released Naruto neck and pushed his long red hair behind his ear. Naruto rubbed his neck and breathed heavily. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as his hair fell down.

Kyuubi got up of the chair and went to the white roses Hinata had let for Naruto the early morning. "It's a shame how your mother died" the man said playing with the petals.

Naruto stared at the man. Kyuubi then shook his head. "Poor woman… tsk" he said as he continued to shake his head. "Even after she signed up to go in a Rehabilitation Centre, because of all the things she said to you" he said as he faced Naruto with a hunting smirk.

'She…signed up?" Naruto thought.

Naruto looked up at the man.

"And they found her poor body in the bathroom… in the tub… with a gun in her hand" he said chuckling darkly.

Naruto jumped off of his bed and he ran up to the man gripping by his shirt. "YOU KILLED MY MOM!" he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

Naruto tightened his grip on the older man's shirt. "W-why?" he asked as tears ran down his face.

Kyuubi stared at Naruto with his red eyes. He grip Naruto head and yank it to the side. "You can't just get up and walk out of trouble. You really think I would let you leave my gang just like that" he said with a hiss.

"I won't tell anybody" Naruto replied.

Kyuubi pushed Naruto on the floor and he walked over him. "The people closets to you… you better warn them"

Naruto started to crawl. "W-wait… please don't hurt her" he said pleading.

Kyuubi turned back around his eyes showed nothing but coldness and he laughed darkly. "You can hide her all you want, I'll find her…fuck her... torture her… and then kill her" he said smiling. "And I'll be filming every second of it. Then you know what else I'm going to do? Find you… sit you down… and make you watch it. Then kill you" he said before leaving.

"N-no"

Naruto stayed on the floor, until he heard a nurse gasped. "Uzumaki are you okay?" she asked helping him to his bed.

"Hina-chan" he said as he repeated her name.

"What is it?" the nurse asked.

Naruto stared at the woman with teary eyes. "C-can you please call Hina-chan?"

**Review.**


	48. Protect you

**Thanks for the reviews.**

The door flew open and a short figure was seen running.

"Naruto is everything okay?" Hinata asked panting.

The blonde sat in the wheel chair looking out the window. It was a windy day so some trees danced left and right. He shook his head. He then turned around slowly.

"Hinata promise me you will stay with me" he said sadly.

Hinata looked at him shockingly. "I'll always be with you" she said smiling.

Naruto then struggled to get up from his wheel chair as held onto the bed for support. "No I mean… I don't want you to go anywhere… be with me always" he said.

"Oh…" she said blushing. "I think we should at least wait till..

"I don't mean that!" he shouted at the girl who flinched at the anger in his voice.  
>I'm sorry Hina… it's just that… I don't want anything to happen to you" he said with a weak smile.<p>

"Oh Naruto… you don't have to worry. I'm going to be okay" she said giving him a hug.

Naruto stared at the girl. "Hinata I'm serious… I can't explain it to you… and I really don't want to worry you. If you see something out of the ordinary go to a safe place. Okay?" he said in a stern manner.

Hinata tilted hair causing some her hair to fall on her shoulder. "Explain it to me" she said sitting on the bed.

"Hinata I really… it's too complicated" he said rubbing his temple.

Hinata gripped Naruto by his chin and forced him to stare at her. "Explain!"

He sighed deeply. "Remember I quit the gang" he said looking at her.

She nodded her head. "Go on…

"And" he sighed. "They might come after you"

Hinata jumped from her bed, fear in her eyes. And Naruto saw this.

"Hinata…. Hinata, please calm down. I'm not going to let them hurt you… okay?" he said giving her a smile.

"But Naruto, they could be watching me. Oh my goodness!" she said pacing up and down. "I've watch these type of things, they find the boyfriend girlfriend and they kill her, or they rape and torture her. And dispose of the body. WHAT ABOUT HANABI?" she said holding her hair.

Naruto stared at his girlfriend. "Well I won't let them. So I need you to be with me. I'll talk to Grammy and explain everything to her and she can take you in, and then maybe Hanabi can go somewhere safe, until this whole situation is clear up" he said rubbing his eyes.

Hinata stared at the tired boy.

"I'm really sorry Hinata" he said yawning. "I'm…" he said his eyes closing.

Hinata went up to him and hugged him. "You can sleep Naru-chan" she said kissing him on his forehead. The boy immediately fell asleep. Hinata cried silently to herself.

**Review. **


	49. My Beloved

_**Sorry for not writing. I had actually the will to write… and continue on with my stories. ^^  
>But now I am back. And hope to get as much reviews as possible! So review this story as soon as possible. Gracias!<strong>_

_**Recap of Chapter 48:**_

_Naruto stared at his girlfriend. "Well I won't let them. So I need you to be with me. I'll talk to Grammy and explain everything to her and she can take you in, and then maybe Hanabi can go somewhere safe, until this whole situation is clear up" he said rubbing his eyes._

_Hinata stared at the tired boy._

_"I'm really sorry Hinata" he said yawning. "I'm…" he said his eyes closing._

_Hinata went up to him and hugged him. "You can sleep Naru-chan" she said kissing him on his forehead. The boy immediately fell asleep. Hinata cried silently to herself._

**Chapter 49**

**My Beloved**

Naruto was finally released from the hospital after 2 weeks. But during those two weeks he had explained everything to Grammy, and she agreed.

"Well this is our new home" Naruto said smiling as he was put in the wheel chair. "Now the doctor said no walking until a week or so… I don't know something like that" Tsundae, Grammy, said yawning. She let go of the wheelchair.

Naruto smile quickly faded. "BAKA!" Naruto shouted as the wheel chair went riding back.

Tsunade dig in ear and walked inside the house. "I could have sworn I was doing something" she mumbled.

"Don't worry Naru-chan I have you" Hinata said holding onto the wheel chair.

"I can always count on you" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled back as she helped Naruto in the house. She looked around, along with Naruto. Inside was really big, 2 story house to be exact. Inside was a gold color not to gold and not to dull. It was perfect. A flat screen television in the family room and a big kitchen.

"You're so rich" Hinata said in awe.

"Hn… I don't think so" Tsunade said drinking some wine. "Well sorry you two, but I have to go to a school board meeting. So I'll be home kind of late, so you guys can make something to eat" Lady Tsunade said as she rubbed the middle of her forehead.

Hinata face turned red. "You're leaving us?" she asked. "Bu- but"

"Just for a while, this meeting is very important" she replied as she grabbed her keys off of the counter.

Naruto looked at the two exchanged conversations. "I'm hungry" he said rubbing his belly.

The two women looked at him. "Well bye" Tsunade said as she rushed out the house.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata shrugged, but then a blush appeared on her face. 'Me… him… alone' she thought.

"Hinata! Hungry!" Naruto complained.

She shakes her head. "Sorry Naru-chan. would you like some ramen?" she asked politely.

"Of course! Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

Hinata put her small dainty hand to her mouth and giggled. "Oh Naruto" she said as she pushed him over to the kitchen. "Well let me see if she has any" she said as she opened the food cabinet. She tilted her head, causing her hair to fall to the side of her face giving her a cute innocent look. "Strange…" she said. Hinata slowly walked to the fridge and opened it up. She stared at it.

"Hinata…" Naruto said snapping his fingers.

"That's why she was in a hurry" Hinata said slamming the silver stainless fridge. "THERE'S NO FOOD IN IT!" she shouted.

Naruto started sniffling. "No…food" he whimpered.

"Don't cry Naruto, I'll go to the shop" she said smiling.

"No" Naruto said sternly.

"It's okay, I saw one when we past, it's like a 9 minute walk" she said smiling.

"Bu-but n-

"I'm going, so you can watch T.V" she said pushing his wheel chair in the living room making him face the T.V.

"Uh…

Hinata placed the remote in his hand. "Now watch anything you want" she said. She quickly turned around, but Naruto held her arm. "Yes Naruto?"

"Um…" he said his face turning red. "How do y-you work this?" he said looking down, embarrassed.

Hinata giggled, but then she stopped. "Oh… I forgot"

She taught him what he needed to know. As she was walking out the door, she heard his voice say. "Please be careful. And do not talk to any strangers"

'He really does care about me' Hinata thought. "O-okay!" she said before closing the door.

_**~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ **_

Hinata looked up at the sky. "It's soon going to rain, I should hurry up and get what I need" she said aloud to herself. She entered the small mart, and grabbed a basket. She walked down the aisle. "Mmm… I should probably get some fruits, so he can get the vitamins he need, oh and maybe steak and yellow rice" she said looking through. "And veggies, also Gatorade" she said putting the stuff in the basket. "How can I forget about the ramen?" she said hitting herself. "Ow" she said cutely rubbing her face. Then she heard laughter. She looked at the man and frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing" he said smiling at her. "I just thought it was cute" he said, his voice deep.

Hinata blushed.

"Mmm… you going shopping for your husband?" he asked, a smirk form on his face.

Hinata face tomato red. "No! W-well not my husband, my boyfriend. He got hurt so I'm taking care of him" she said smiling weakly.

"Awe, how sweet of you" he said grabbed a water from the shelf. "You should go… seems like you're making dinner" he said waving her off.

She smiled. "Yes… well nice making a small chit chat with you. Have a nice day!" Hinata said turning around. The man stared at her, licking his lips.

_**~(o.O)~ ~(o.O)~ ~(o.O)~**_

"Awe! It's raining" he said frowning as she held the brown bags.

It was raining very hard, and the wind blew the trees back and forth. "Looks like a storm" she said holding onto the bags tightly. "Well I have to go to Naruto" she said walking in the rain. It was so cold she started shivering. She was dripping wet, her clothes stuck to her and it was getting hard for her to see the pavements, all she saw were the car headlights in the fog. "I'm so stupid!" she said.

Beep!

She heard a car honk as it stop next to her; she stared at the red Honda Civic stop by the side of her. The window went down half way. "You really love this boy, for you to walk in the weather like this"

It was the man from the shop. "Why don't you come in? I can give you a ride" he said smiling at her.

'Naruto told me not to talk to strangers, but the weather was awful, and this man is really nice' she thought. She gave him a smile. "Thank you" she said as she got into the car, passenger side. The car sped off.

"So where are you going?" the man said.

Hinata shivered. "Mont Avenue 21st street" she said rubbing her skin.

"Your cold" he said turning the AC on warm. Hinata smiled at him.

"Thank you again" she said. "And I'm sorry about the seat being wet" she said embarrassed.

He laughed as he pushed his red hair back. "No problem" he said stopping on 22nd Mont Avenue.

Hinata looked around. "It's 21st" she said giving him a kind smile.

"I know" he said as he locked the doors.

She looked at the man, now frightened. "Um- well I should be going. I'll walk from here" she said trying to open the door, but it wouldn't.

The man then took the key out the ignition and stared at Hinata. "You're so pretty" he said.

Hinata didn't respond. 'I should have listened to Naruto' she thought.

The man gripped Hinata by her chin forcing her to look in his honey dew eyes. "So Hinata" he said sinking his nails into her chin. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking.

'How does he know my name' she thought.

The man laughed hysterically. "I could take you now if I wanted too" he said sliding his hand down her brown pants. "But Naruto wouldn't be able to watch it" he continued, as he rubbed between her legs. "Mmm… shhh... don't be afraid. It won't hurt… much" he chucked evilly.

Hinata tried to punch him on his cheek, but the man quickly captured it. "I like feisty girls" he said yanking her closer to him.

_**~(*-*)~ ~(*-*)~ ~(*-*)~**_

"Hinata is that you…?" Naruto said turning his wheel chair to the door that had opened. He stared at the door and his eyes opened up wide. "Hina…?"

_**Review! :}**_

_**Sorry if I have any grammatical errors. **_


	50. Fk

**Thank you for the reviews readers! :}**

Naruto tilted his head. "Close the door" he said. "And change your clothes!" Naruto said sneering at her. "What were you thinking walking in the rain?" he said pushing his wheel chair to her. "Now go change your clothes and I'll try make you a cup of tea" he said taking the bags from her.

She gave him a smile. "I'm sorry Naru-chan, the thought of you being here alone. I didn't want that" she said closing the door behind her as she walked in the enormous house.

Naruto went to the kitchen. "It's okay, you should've stayed" he said resting the groceries on the marble kitchen counter.

Hinata walked past the kitchen slowly, as Naruto took a glimpse at the side of his eyes. He, with a sad face, put the kettle on the stove. He mumbled.

Soon later Hinata came down all dried up, wearing a red ladybug shirt and a white long pajama pants and her hair in one. She walked in the kitchen and looked around. "Naruto!" she shouted. He was no where to be seen. She searched throughout the kitchen, until she spotted his wheelchair by the backdoor. A wheel chair, but no Naruto, she ran to it. 'Oh no, suppose he was calling for me and I didn't hear him. Suppose somebody took him or that man' she thought. She couldn't hold in her tears she started crying. "I-it's my entire fault" Hinata told herself.

Soon after she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist. "Why are you blaming yourself for something that you didn't even do?"

Her eyes opened wide as she turned around. "Naruto!" she shouted.

He grinned at her. "In the flesh" he said hugging her.

She couldn't believe it. "It doesn't hurt when you stand right?" she asked worriedly.

"Hn… no not at all, I just was practicing, but I have no idea why the doctor suggested it when he could've get me some crotches to support me" he said.

_Crack _

"Ow" he said holding his head.

"Hmph! You shouldn't do that" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but why don't you come and drink the tea" he said holding her arms.

She blushed as Naruto led her to the kitchen. "Here you go" he said pushing the tea glass to her.

She smiled brightly as she took a sip of tea. She then gently placed down the brown mug. Naruto then put the groceries in the fridge and food cabinet. He then leaned over the counter to her and stared in her face. "What's the matter? How did you get that?" he asked her, pointing to the red mark on her chin.

She tilted her head and then touched her chin, and she remembered. "Oh… I don't know" she said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Don't lie to me" he said. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't know how you go that" Naruto said.

She still avoided eye contact with him as she mumbled. "I don't know…."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Okay Hinata you don't have to tell me" he said running his hands through his hair.

'Should I tell him?' she asked herself.

Then she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard something slam. She looked up at Naruto who had slammed his hand on the counter. "Hinata did anyone touch you?" he asked, staring her down with cold eyes.

"No…" she said staring in his eyes. For some reason she couldn't have stop staring.

Naruto bite down on his lips. "You saw him didn't you?" he asked her calmly.

"Saw who?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry" he said mumbling as he went up to her. He gave her a big hug and kissed her on her forehead. "If you saw him, just let me know… I know you did…"

Hinata looked down, her eyes red. "I didn't know, he was so nice, and he even gave me a ride… but then" she said pushing her fingers together. "And he just started saying these bunched of things… and he said he wanted you to watch… and I panicked" she said as tears ran down her eyes.

Naruto looked at her sadly.

"No he didn't do that, if that's what you're thinking" she said.

Naruto rubbed the tears from her eyes and kissed on her lips gently. "Hinata I swear I won't let him do anything to you. And I promise you that" he said.

She looked in his soft eyes and smiled. "I know you never go back on your words" she said.

Naruto grinned at her. "Try not to think about it" he said as he was turning around, but

felt something hold him back. He turned around and saw Hinata holding on his selves. "Yes Hina-chan?"

"Na-Naruto… um… well I was wondering…" she said avoiding his eyes, her blush noticeable.

"Hmmm… what is it?" he asked.

"I want you…" she said looking at the floor.

"You already have me" he said smiling at her.

Yes… but no" she said getting off the chair.

"Hinata… what is it?" he said looking at her strangely.

She didn't say anything, all she did there was held onto her shirt stretching it. Naruto sighed.

He was walking out the kitchen, until Hinata shouted.

"I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME!" she shouted out at him.

Naruto turned around and saw how dark the Hyuga face was. "Um… well Hinata…" Naruto also felt was red. Normally for him if a girl was to tell him that, he would've done it quickly. But Hinata was different. "Maybe when you're ready" he said scratching the back of his head.

"But I am" she said removing her hand from her shirt. "And if anything was to happen I would want you to be my first" she said.

"Hinata…

"I sound kind of selfish… you just came from the hospital, but I didn't... No I'm not being selfish" she said staring at Naruto.

She went up to him and hugged him. "You want me and I want you. NOW!" she said lifting the tall boy's shirt. Then she heard a chuckled, and her face went even redder. "Why are you laughing at me?" she asked frowning.

"Because it's cute" he said smiling.

"Hmph!" she replied unbuttoning his jeans pants.

She felt someone patted her on her head. "Stop treating me like a baby" she said.

She was soon picked up off of the floor.

"Well I want you to be as comfortable as can be" Naruto said smirking.

**(O-O) (O_O) (O_O) **

Naruto kissed Hinata roughly on her neck making the petite girl groan in pleasure. He removed a few strands from her face and looked at her gently. He soon looked into her soft creamy eyes and smiled. Hinata gave him a shy smile. He gently slide his hand down to the girl shirt and lifted over her head. His cerulean eyes searched the girl's body, he studied everything from her. Her flat belly to her enormous breast; this made Naruto licked his lips hungrily. 

"Narutooooo!" Hinata said avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan, it's just that your breast looks bigger when you're not wearing a shirt" he said laughing.

The shy Hyuga blushed; she felt her heartbeat fast. 'Am I ready for this? Yes Hinata you are, we can't let know old man be your first!' she thought.

She stared into Naruto's loving and lustful eyes, she wanted to faint, but she knew she had to be strong. She felt his cold finger slide down her belly and down between her legs; she shivered in pleasure. She knew Naruto was teasing her with his playful smirk; she had watched porn before and knew mostly some stuff.

Naruto played with her pants before sliding them down to her knees. "Hina-chan did ever tell you, you had some nice legs…so soft" he said as he stroked her leg back and forth.

This action made Hinata moan. Naruto stared at her with wide eyes and he smiled. "Oh Hinata I loved that moan of yours… let me hear it again" he said being cocky. He slid his hand into her panties and felt the wetness Hinata had. Naruto chuckled. "Hinata already wet" he said sucking on her neck. She moaned louder than ever.

"Stop teasing me" she said as she squirmed.

Naruto sucked harder on her neck as he pulled down her white lace underwear down to her knees. "You seem as if you want it badly, so I'm going to give it you oh so badly" Naruto said.

Hinata yelp as he pulled of her underwear and pajama pants and threw them to the floor. She stared at her adorable clothes as they were on the floor so unruly. She then stared back at Naruto who had somehow taken off her bra.

"B-but… how?" she asked.

Naruto gave her that foxy grin. "Don't worry about that" he said.

Naruto leaned in and kissed one of Hinata breast, while his hand was playing with her pink puffy nipples.

(^-^) (^-^)

**End of lemon (I got so tired…. And well I'll just explain everything with flashbacks tomorrow.)**

Naruto looked at the ceiling as he rubbed Hinata hair back. The sleeping beauty was now resting her head on his chest, a tint of blush on her face. She and Naruto were covered with a mahogany sheet.

'How did he find us?' he thought.

He stopped rubbing Hinata head and gently and calmly climbed out of the bed. The sheet slide off of him and spread on the bed and on Hinata, he stretched his arms out and yawned. His eyes glistened in the dark room; he walked silently to the door and opened it, making the door creaked. He peeked out the door and looked out in the hallway. It was so dark, but the few lights in the hall made it dim. He sighed. He went out the door and into the main hallway. Tsunade had not yet arrived.

_Tap-tap_

Naruto walked down the stairs and turned on the light so bravely. "Who the fuck is this?"

The person frowned. "So this Naruto Uzumaki" the deep voice said. "I am Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, and I'll be spending my time with you here" he said placing the suitcase on the ground.

"Fuck" Naruto said rubbing his temple.

**^0^**

**Review…. Review! **

**I was sleepy so forgive the errors. **

' **w ' **


	51. Short Chapter Sorry

**Thank you for the reviews! The time is drawing near for the story to be over! But be sure to check out the other stories that I have written.**

**Chapter 51: Cousin Neji**

_**Tap-tap**_

_**Naruto walked down the stairs and turned on the light so bravely. "Who the fuck is this?"**_

_**The person frowned. "So this Naruto Uzumaki" the deep voice said. "I am Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, and I'll be spending my time with you here" he said placing the suitcase on the ground.**_

_**"Fuck" Naruto said rubbing his temple.**_

Neji stared at Naruto intensely as if he was looking into his soul. "We haven't spoken before, but I have seen you around the school and I have no idea what my little cousin sees in you, but after Tsundae-Sensi told me the situation that was going on, I decided to accompany Hinata, for her safety" he said staring Naruto in his deep blue eyes. "And furthermore, I would appreciate if you your hands off of her while I am her. Last but not least, if I found out she is hurt, I will kill you" he said glaring at Naruto.

The room was silence; the young Uzumaki stared at Neji. "That was a boring speech, like honestly did you take a whole hour just to think of what you was going to say?"

Neji left eyebrow twitched. "You little worthless….

Naruto started walking up the stairs. But he turned around. "You can sleep down here, I'll let Hinata know that you are here… tomorrow" he said grinning at Neji.

He quickly turned backed around and walked up the stairs quietly. Neji watched as the boy went up the stairs, and if looks could have kill, Naruto would be a dead cockroach.

Naruto entered the room and saw that Hinata was still sleeping, he sighed in relief as he entered the bed steadily, causing it not to shake.

'I know Grandma had something to do with this' Naruto thought.

Naruto put the sheet on him, until his door slammed opened causing him to fall off the bed. This made a loud sound which caused sleeping beauty to wake up in a panic.

"What's going on?" she asked her eyes scared.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed the back of his head; Hinata quickly slid the sheet off of her and looked down on the floor to see her sweet Naru-chan on the harden tile floor.

"H….Hi…

Naruto and Hinata both looked at door and saw a red face Neji pointing at Hinata, who was now exposing half her naked body.

"HINATA!" Neji shouted.

Hinata quickly wrap to bed sheet around her. "Neji… it isn't… No" she said her blush noticeable.

"YOU PRICK DEFLOWERED MY LITTLE SISTER" Neji said the flames noticeable in his eyes. He walked up to Naruto like a giant and stared down at the Uzumaki. "Die" he said hissing.

**(O-O) **

"Maybe if you never attacked me, I would've never punched you in your face" Naruto said holding his head.

Hinata rubbed Neji's nose gently, wiping away the blood. Neji gave Naruto a glare. "Maybe if you didn't deflower my sister I wouldn't have step all over your head"

Naruto jumped from his seat. "Shut- it"

Neji pushed Hinata. "You shut-it"

Hinata stared at the two. "Neji tell me what's going on?"

**Review!**


	52. Explaining

**Thank you for the reviews. Oniix shut-up; if you read the whole story it turned out to be Naruto and Hinata, so stop complaining. **

**But yes I am back, I just stopped writing. But now I'll "try" to continue and right. **

**And once again thank you for all the "good" reviews. **

**Well check out the story call Take me to Rehab and review please! **

_"Maybe if you never attacked me, I would've never punched you in your face" Naruto said holding his head._

_Hinata rubbed Neji's nose gently, wiping away the blood. Neji gave Naruto a glare. "Maybe if you didn't deflower my sister I wouldn't have step all over your head"_

_Naruto jumped from his seat. "Shut- it"_

_Neji pushed Hinata. "You shut-it"_

_Hinata stared at the two. "Neji tell me what's going on?"_

Are you foolish or something?" he asked her, his face stern. "To actually get yourself involve in something like this. I know they say love makes you do stupid things, but this isn't… I don't know a word to describe this"

Hinata looked at her two feet, while Naruto turned to face the wall. Neji looked at Naruto. "And you… if you really loved her, you should have just left her alone"

Naruto looked at Neji and was about to say something, but he stopped.

"Neji stop it!" Hinata said shouting. "I love Naruto and it may sound silly, but I will stick with him till the end" she said. "I don't need you or nobody telling me what's best or how stupid this sounds. If you truly love somebody to get past their differences, then that's what you call TRUE love is about" she said going up to Naruto and hugging him.

Naruto hugged her back.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! Okay" she said holding his chin. "I love you so much"

Naruto looked her eyes and smiled. "I love you also"

Neji stared at the two love birds. 'Could I be wrong? So mature to be saying things like this'

Neji got up as he held his head. "Okay, but still. Naruto is Hinata in danger?"

Naruto looked at Neji nodded.

Neji sat down, looking up at Hinata and Naruto.

"Well are you going to explain or not?" Naruto asked rudely.

Neji gave him a glare. "Tsunade explained everything to. Hinata I still believe you couldn't tell me anything, we're family. But this is so dangerous, you could've put Hanabi in danger" Neji said sternly, disappointing rubbing off of his face.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking about … Hinata stared down at her feet.

"You weren't thinking at all" Neji said.

"HEY! Don't say that… things happen" Naruto said growling at Neji. "But scolding isn't going to help neither of us" he said.

Neji sighed. "Well I sent Hanabi to a friend house, I wish not to say the name of that friend house, because this place may be bug" Neji said rubbing his forehead.

Naruto and Hinata stared at one another than back at Neji.

"That's impossible, we just got here so there's no way that he was able to find us" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded, than she quickly stopped. Neji noticed the change on Hinata's face. "What is it Hinata?" Neji asked.

Naruto stared at her, than his face became grim.

"It's nothing" she said smiling. "Just thinking if he had this place bug; but it's been a long night… let's get some sleep!" she said walking up stairs.

"You go upstairs, I'll talk to Naruto… alone" Neji said smiling.

Naruto stared at Neji. "Hn?

**Review ^-^**


	53. You and I

**Thank you for the reviews…**

**I am sick, but after reading SullyR reviews I had to laugh. Hehe! X.x Thank you dear reader… I needed that.**

**(:**

"It's nothing" she said smiling. "Just thinking if he had this place bug; but it's been a long night… let's get some sleep!" she said walking up stairs.

"You go upstairs, I'll talk to Naruto… alone" Neji said smiling.

Naruto stared at Neji. "Hn?

"Oh…okay" Hinata said confused; she continued to walk upstairs.

"Let's talk outside" Neji said walking to the back door.

Naruto followed Neji, past the hallway, through the laundry room, to the back door. The two young men went outside and sat down on the patio. Little fireflies were seen, and the sounds of owls were heard through the dark night.

"Okay… speak" Naruto said.

Neji glared at him. "I really do not like this relationship… it's a dangerous one" he started.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I've heard this one over and over, even in my dreams. Do I need to hear it again?"

Neji cleared his throat. "But it's Hinata wish to stay with you and I can't stop her as you can tell. But she's my little baby cousin and I really love her, and I do not wish for her to get hurt, so I will help you, because if she's going out with you, you're a part of the family" Neji said, but then gulped. "And family help family" he said forcing his self to smile.

Naruto looked at him and smile. "It's killing you inside to say those words"

Neji chuckled, but got serious. "I don't know what has gone down in your life for you to go into so much trouble, and it's wrong for me to judge you… so I'll try not to. You seem like a nice gentleman, besides the attitude I think you should change. Maybe some people might lighten up to you and I start to talk to you more" he said looking into Naruto eyes.

Naruto look back into his. "I remember when I once was positive, but everything just went downhill" he said sadly. "I never knew such happiness could be broken, even if growing up from a poor psychotic family…

Neji looked at the hurt boy. He couldn't find anything to say.

"Is it wrong for you to be happy about your mom being dead… but at the same time sad?" Naruto asked him.

Neji was taken back.

"She's done a lot of things… sick things to me, but I still loved her, even though I did some pretty horrible stuff to the woman who brought me in this world"

"My mom died given birth to me" Neji said staring into the darkness. "Each day as I was growing up my dad blamed me for it, and each day he said that he would apologize for what he had say, because he knew he could not only blame for it, since it was not my fault. But each day I think, I thought it was my fault, if I wasn't born maybe my mother would still be here" he said looking back at Naruto, who was staring at him. "But soon eventually, the loss of my mother was to my much for my father to bear, and one day he couldn't take it anymore and killed his self"

Naruto saw the hurt in Neji's eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself for that, it was only natural" he said frowning.

"Yes I know, but I soon lived with my uncle, his identical twin brother, who brought me up as his own, who showed me love. And I am happy for that" Neji smiled. "But you and I are two different people. I grew up with people who showed me love and kindness, and you grew up with hate, by the look in your eyes. And that cause us to have to different destiny"

Naruto stared at him. "But it isn't too late to change mines" he said gloomy. "I just thought… by me doing all these things maybe she would snap out of her thoughts and get help, but she didn't. But then it got me thinking, maybe everything she did to me, it was done to her as a child" he said as tears began to gather in his tears. "And then I started thinking, suppose I was to do those things to my children one day… and then I made it an idea not to have any. But children bring you so much warmth and love when you have nothing in the world" Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes. "But is it all a lie; for a parent to treat their child like that, to do those things to them?" he asked him.

Neji got up and hugged Naruto. "Naruto we live in a world where we find so many things to be so disgusting, that sometimes it cannot be stop. But you can get help. I don't know what your mother has done to you, but you don't have to be your mother, you can be you… Naruto, the greatest father in the world" Neji said kneeling down in front of him.

Naruto looked at Neji. "You must think I'm a punk for crying" he said rubbing his eyes.

"No" Neji replied frowning. He patted Naruto on his head. "After we get this mess sorted out, we will get you help no matter what it takes. And then you'll grow up to hear you child say one day. 'I have the best daddy in the world and I love him very much'"

Naruto looked at him and smiled. Neji gave him a hug. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. We should get some rest" Neji said getting up.

Naruto looked up at him. "I'll come in soon"

Neji nodded as he walked inside the house. As soon as he heard the door close Naruto looked into the distant. His eyes soon opened wide as he saw someone in the darkness. The figure looked so familiar. Naruto got up slowly and walked to the stranger standing in the garden. His back was face looking at the roses.

"…" Naruto remained quiet as he stood next to the figure, which was 4 inches taller than him.

"Roses are so beautiful, but such beauty can be destroyed so easily…so quickly"

The stranger turned around and faced the boy.

"P…Pein!"

Pein gave him a weak smile. "Yes… it is I"

Naruto gave him a hug. "I miss you!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto… maybe I should've listen to Itachi and just maybe I would still be alive today. I'm sorry"

Naruto stared at the orange hair boy. "It isn't your fault…

Pain patted Naruto on his head. "I love you Naruto… and I wish I was here… but I'm not. But no matter what happens, remember there are people who still love you" he said smiling.

Naruto remained quiet.

"I wish I was a better role model, but I can make up by telling you this. No matter what happens in this world, there will always be someone there to bring you down, and there will always be someone there to encourage you. Don't ever listen to the person who discourage you, because you'll find yourself in a lot of problems, and don't you ever push away the ones that love you, because you might end up pushing them away forever"

Naruto nodded. "I've been there…

"I know you have and I must say you are a lucky guy, to find some a girl to put up with everything you did to her, but I wish I was there… for the one I love. But I let her down…"Pein said sadly. "I've let a lot of people down, but I know they still loved me and I know my soul can finally rest"

Naruto sniffled.

"Hey! Don't cry on me now… I'm still here… not physically, but I am there spiritually and mentally" Pein said nudging him.

Naruto laughed a little. "I really miss you Pein… and no matter what you did I still loved you, because you showed me what love was"

Pein smiled at his little brother. "Well I must be on my way Naruto… remember everything I told you" he said before disappearing.

"Yes… Pein… I will make the best out of our life… I will live for me and you" Naruto said before walking away.

**Review! And don't forget to see that story, we belong together!**

**Thank you!**

**(^_^)**


	54. Bad Dream

**Thank you for the reviews readers, I appreciate it. Oh and if you don't mind, you should check out my other story We Belong Together. (Naruto and Hinata) You'll enjoy it!**

**And watch Hetalia and Shiki! You'll love it. I promise you that.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey! Don't cry on me now… I'm still here… not physically, but I am there spiritually and mentally" Pein said nudging him.

Naruto laughed a little. "I really miss you Pein… and no matter what you did I still loved you, because you showed me what love was"

Pein smiled at his little brother. "Well I must be on my way Naruto… remember everything I told you" he said before disappearing.

"Yes… Pein… I will make the best out of our life… I will live for me and you" Naruto said before walking away.

Naruto walked to the house silently.

"Naruto are you coming to be?" Hinata asked him.

He looked up and saw her sad expression.

"Don't listen to Neji… if he told you anything mean" she said staring at him.

Naruto walked up to her and gave her a hug, which was shocking to Hinata. "He's a cool guy" he said. He soon released her and walked up stairs.

Hinata stared at the wall confused. "What the hell did I miss?"

(Morning)

Hinata was down stairs making some cereal for her to eat. She took a look at the clock and saw it was 10:30 pm and Naruto was still sleeping like a little child. She shook her head. She was still pondering on what Neji was talking to Naruto about.

"Good morning"

Hinata turned and saw a grumpy Neji. She laughed at him. "Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?"

He scratched his butt. "No!" he said walking up to her. He took her cereal and sat down at the table.

Hinata stared at him dumbfounded. "That's my cereal!" she said frowning.

"There is not my in I or something like that… I don't know" he said sheepish. "I'm not a morning person"

"I can see that" Hinata said rolling her eyes, forgetting about her cereal that Neji had stolen.

She yawned.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Oh he's still sleeping…

Neji put down the bowl of cereal. "Hinata… be careful… Okay?"

Hinata looked at Neji, her eye brows raise. "I know…

Neji stared at her. "I'm serious."

Hinata groaned. "Yes Neji" she said walking up the stairs.

He sighed. He couldn't sleep last night, because of a horrible dream he had of her. The horrible images of her body played over and over in her mind… the evil laughs and smirks of the criminals that violated her… the screams. He yanked his hair. He refused to let that happen to her.

**I know short story… ^-^ But Review… also don't forget to check out We Belong Together.**


	55. Take the Wheel!

She yawned.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Oh he's still sleeping…

Neji put down the bowl of cereal. "Hinata… be careful… Okay?"

Hinata looked at Neji, her eye brows raise. "I know…

Neji stared at her. "I'm serious."

Hinata groaned. "Yes Neji" she said walking up the stairs.

He sighed. He couldn't sleep last night, because of a horrible dream he had of her. The horrible images of her body played over and over in her mind… the evil laughs and smirks of the criminals that violated her… the screams. He yanked his hair. He refused to let that happen to her.

…

Hinata knocked on this door. "Naruto…

She pressed her ear on the door, she soon heard a groan. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey" she said smiling.

Naruto got up from the bed and rubbed his shaggy hair. "Eh? Oh… Hi" he said smiling sheepishly.

She walked up to him and gave him a big smile. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her on the bed with him. The two stared into each other eyes smiling. He kissed her on her forehead.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"It was good" she replied, rubbing her eyes. "What about you?"

"Good, very good"

She kissed on his nose. "I love you Naruto"

He looked at her…., into her eyes and saw that there was sadness in there. He knew she would never truly be happy until things were set straight. He gave her a soft smile.

"I love you too"

She hugged him tightly.

"Hey… I have to go out for a while. So I'll be right back, say in an hour time" Naruto said pulling her to the side.

Hinata sat on the bed, her legs folded. "Where are you going?" she asked, tilting her forehead.

"To see someone" he said walking to the bathroom.

"Who is this someone?"

"Don't worry" he replied back closing the bathroom door.

She frowned. That was very rude. She climbed off of the bed and walked outside the room, only to see Neji walking out his room dressed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Tenten" he said putting on his jacket. He walked downstairs.

"I'm going to be the only one home alone"

Neji turned around and faced her. "Alone? No… where is Naruto?" he asked worriedly.

"He's going to meet someone" Hinata said hissing.

Neji was taken back. Hinata personality had certainly changed. She was no longer shy and timid, but outspoken. He liked that. She was standing up for herself, beliefs and rights.

"But… will you be going with him?"

She nodded. "No"

Neji frowned. "NARUTO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted from the top of his lungs.

Footsteps were hearing throughout the house.

"What?!" he said in a panic.

He rushed through the hallways down the stairs. The two Hyuga's looked at him blushing. They looked at him… one with disgust and other with lust. He was dripping wet, with a small towel around his waist. Hinata licked her lips.

"You could've at least put on some shorts, but anyways… you're leaving Hinata here alone?"

"I thought you were going to be here. I have someone to meet" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm meeting someone; you just can't leave Hinata here. Take her with you!" Neji said gritting his teeth.

Naruto frowned. "You take her… I don't want her to… I don't know… I just have a bad feeling" he said sadly.

Neji nodded. "I can't…

Hinata frowned. How could they be doing this to her? "I'm old enough to stay home alone you know"

Both Neji and Naruto stared at her. "Okay I'll take her with me" Naruto said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

…..

"It's a good thing Tsunade left a car here… eh?" Naruto said grinning.

"Yes Naruto it is cool, but do you have to be speeding so fast?" Hinata said holding her chest.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not speeding…. Yet"

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted.

"Okay… okay fine" he said slowing down. (This was a red Honda; don't want to go into much detail)

She sighed in relief. "So please tell me, who are you meeting?"

Naruto fixed his eyes on the road. "I'm trying to find someone… someone who will help me"

"And who is it?"

"Itachi, eldest brother of Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh… well do you know where he would be?"

"At a bar, my brother always went too. I figured he'll be there since they were close friends" he said turning the wheel.

….

"You can stay in the car" Naruto said pushing his hair back.

"No… I want to come with you" she said pouting.

Naruto gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry sweetie, but if I see anyone looking at my girl in any funny way someone ass well be grass" he said smiling.

Hinata frowned. "Fine… at least leave the keys in the ignition.

Naruto smiled at his dumpling. "Yeah…

He walked out of the car and shielded his eyes from the sun. He was looking very sexy as usual; his hair unkempt, tan skin, wearing a tight white t-shirt with blue baggy jeans and a white Jordan's. I must say he had the ability to make the straightest man turn gay.

He walked in the bar ever so coolly, and searched vaguely. Some people stopped and looked at him. He ignored the stairs and walked up to the bartender.

"Well what can I get you sir?" the man said hissing.

Naruto ignored the man hiss. "I'm looking for someone… an Uchiha"

The man pointed to a young man sitting at a booth. "He's over there; he comes in here every 12'o clock."

"Thank you" Naruto said walking but then turned around. "Oh and the next time you hiss at me like that I'll knock your fucking teeth out of your mouth"

The man jaw dropped opened. Naruto turned around and walked up the young guy who resembled Sasuke.

"Itachi" Naruto said mumbling the name.

Itachi head shot up and stared at the blonde boy. "Naruto?"

Naruto sat down at the table. "I need your help"

Itachi stared at the boy, his red eyes showing amusement. "I know… and I knew you were going to come here… Pein told me…"

Naruto stared into the eyes of the best friend of his brother. "Once this is over, everything will be okay"

"Yes and finally get revenge" Itachi said coldly.

"Revenge on…

Naruto eyes opened wide. He stared at Itachi, anger reflecting in his eyes.

"He killed him… didn't he?"

Itachi stared into Naruto eyes as he took a sip of his beer.

"He killed my brother"

Itachi looked away.

"But why… why didn't Pein tell me…. That explains everything now. The reason why I was accepted with open arms… why I got everything so easily that others could've get"

Itachi nodded. "If I did knew about this and you, I would've have never ever let them get you, but I didn't remember clearly" he said trailing off.

Naruto felt the anger in his eyes. He's trying to steal everything from me… he already took my mother…. My brother and now he tries to steal the one person who is dearest to me.

"Itachi…

"Yes Naruto. I will help you no matter what happens" he said smoothly, slipping his fingers through his silkily black hair.

Naruto stared at the table. 'But why did he go through all this trouble' he thought.

The two stayed in silence until someone broke it.

"Well look its Naruto"

Itachi and Naruto looked at the people who said that.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto retorted.

"Oh… you left too early to find out who was joining the gang" one of the two men said. He was maybe in his twenties. He stood at 6ft and had long brown hair, while the other had short black spikes and a tan skin.

'If there here, that means…

"Hinata" he whispered.

He and Itachi quickly shot up from their seats. The two others chuckled. Itachi glared at the long brown hair guy and twitched.

"Why don't we go outside and talk?" the short black hair guy said.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Naruto"

He turned his head to Itachi. "Why don't we…. He quickly picked up the ketchup that was on the table and hit the man head with it, which shattered all over his head.

Naruto looked at Itachi in shock. The whole bar went quiet and watched the scene that was happening.

"No time to wonder… let's go!" Itachi said kicking the man with the long brown hair in the nuts.

Naruto nodded and ran out the bar, in which Itachi soon followed.

"Do you have a ride?" Naruto asked.

"No… I walked… do you?"

Naruto nodded. He started to run to the red Honda, but stopped as he heard shooting.

"Let's go" he shouted to Itachi.

Itachi soon ran to the car and opened the backseat of the car. Naruto soon entered.

"What the hell?" Hinata said sitting up.

She looked in the back.

"Hello" Itachi said waving at her.

"Uh…

"No time!" Naruto said as he took the car off of park and set it to drive.

…

"Naruto what's going on? Why is that car following us? And more importantly why are they shooting at us" Hinata said frightened.

Naruto looked in the window and saw the cars in the back shooting at them.

Itachi scoffed. "We're dealing with amateurs" he said loading his pistol. "

Naruto kept his eyes on the road Hinata was scared and Itachi was just being Itachi. Itachi then stick his head out of the window and began shooting at the car in the back of them.

"Hinata do me a favor… take the wheel" he said as he took out a gun from the seat.

"WHAT?!"

**Review.**


	56. Jesus Take The Wheel

_**Eh… that lack of reviews makes me not want to write, but I shall continue for the readers.**_

_**Bur…Thanks for the reviews! ^_^**_

"Hello" Itachi said waving at her.

"Uh…

"No time!" Naruto said as he took the car off of park and set it to drive.

…

"Naruto what's going on? Why is that car following us? And more importantly why are they shooting at us" Hinata said frightened.

Naruto looked in the window and saw the cars in the back shooting at them.

Itachi scoffed. "We're dealing with amateurs" he said loading his pistol. "

Naruto kept his eyes on the road Hinata was scared and Itachi was just being Itachi. Itachi then stick his head out of the window and began shooting at the car in the back of them.

"Hinata do me a favor… take the wheel" he said as he took out a gun from the seat.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

Naruto pulled out a gun from under the car seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, where on earth did you get that from" Hinata said sternly.

Naruto looked at her. "Hinata we'll talk about this later, but please take the wheel" he said loading it.

"No" she said crossing her arm.

"Hinata… pooh bear, don't act like this!" he said pouting.

"I'm not acting like anything" she said looking out the window.

Itachi slid half of his body out the window and started shooting, which made Hinata eep.

"Hinata take the damn wheel!" Naruto shouted.

She opened her mouth. "You… you shouted at me" she said her eyes watering.

'Oh God' he thought. "Baby… if you take this wheel" he said smiling. "I'll do anything you want" he said.

"No!"

Naruto growled at her. "Oh you're going to take this this damn wheel" he said sliding his body out of the car window.

The car started to swerve to the other side of the road.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed onto it, and steer it back on the road. "I am going to kill you"

Naruto ignored her. He and Itachi were shooting at the car in the back of them, which was shooting back at them. I swear, where were the police when you needed them?

Itachi hair blew with the wind as he shot at the car ever so coolly.

"Itachi move your damn hair!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi slid his hand through his hair. "Sorry Naruto, but you have to find a new spot" he said smoothly.

'This guy is not serious' Naruto thought. "Hinata um… I hope you know how to drive" he said climbing on the car roof.

Hinata twitched. "Jesus take the wheel" he said whimpering as she climbed into the seat Naruto was just in. She pressed gas, swearing underneath her breath.

"Hinata slow down the car" Naruto said trying to stay steady on the car.

Itachi stared at him. "Hmph" he said pulling out his next gun. He had managed to shoot the car window and headlights, but it wasn't slowing down.

Hinata pressed break a little. She started to whisper a little prayer. Naruto glared down at the car and jumped on it.

"What the fuck?" the guy said.

"I suggest you stop this mother-fucking car before I blow your fucking brains out" Naruto said pointing the gun at them, his hair blowing in the wind.

The guys smirk at him. They were about to shoot at them, until someone shot the drivers hand. He screamed in pain as he lost control of the car. Naruto jumped from the car and rolled on the pavement.

'Crash'

The car had crash in the tree. Naruto stood up and brushed his clothes. Hinata stopped the car and came rushing out.

"Naruto are you okay?" she sad running up to him.

"Yeah" he said walking past her.

Itachi came out the car and walked up the crash car. Two of the guys were in the car, knocked out.

Review… sorry if it sounds sucky, my friend forced me! D=


	57. SHut up

"What shall we do with these two?" Itachi said holding the two guys from their collars.

Naruto glared at them and sigh. "I say we-

'SMACK'

Hinata glared at him.

"I wasn't going to say kill them, but let's see what information we can get out of them" Naruto said staring down at the two fellows.

Itachi started to drag them to the car, while Naruto and Hinata were arguing in the back about the danger or outcome that could've happened. While Itachi was so close to the car a black convertible sped through the corner. It quickly caught Naruto's attention when it was speeding towards Itachi.

"ITACHI!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi quickly turned his head towards the car.

'Screech… bump'

"Naruto…" Hinata said as she ran towards him.

Naruto, as he got up look down at Itachi who was staring blankly at him.

"I know I'm sexy Naruto, and I have nothing against homosexuals, but I, being oh so sexy, do not swing that way" Itachi said bluntly.

Hinata stared at him and started laughing. Naruto quickly got off of him.

"I don't swing that way! I protected you" he said as a huge blush appeared on his face.

Itachi got up and brushed himself off.

All the jokes were over and things got serious. "Who do you think that was?" Itachi said looking around.

"I don't know, but I got a hunch that it was him. Let's get these guys to….

Naruto looked on the road and saw the two bodies Itachi was carrying were run over.

"NO!" Naruto shouted angrily as he ran up to them, followed by Hinata and Itachi.

"Damn it" Itachi mumbled under his breath.

Hinata looked sadly at the boys who were imprinted with car tire marks. "He actually killed them. How cruel can one person be?" she asked.

"I think we should get out of here" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand. The three started running towards the car.

"But we just can't leave them here" she said looking back at the bodies.

"Hinata you're so naive" Naruto said stopping. He turned around and faced her. "Do you want to be interrogated by a bunch of cops and probably get a life sentence in jail?" he asked her

She shook her head.

"Good… so shut up and get in the car" he said.

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Sorry….

"Hmph" she said walking to the car angrily.

Itachi shook his head. "Blonde really suits you Naruto" he said poking his head out of the window.

He smacked his forehead as he went into the car.

"I'm sorry Hinata" he said looking in the mirror to the back seat.

The girl had sat in the backseat next to Itachi and frowning.

He started to ignition and sped away. "Hinaaaaattta I'm sorry" he said apologetic tone.

"Shut up and get in the car" she said mockingly.

Naruto groaned. "I wonder if boys are easier" he grumbled.

"WHAT?!" she shouted. She got up from her seat and punched in the back of head.

She started mumbling underneath her breath.


	58. Itachi Shines

**Thanks for the reviews, and no worry about being pushy. A lot of action is soon bound to happen. :C and thank you… certain people will talk bad about the grammar, but eh. **

_The girl had sat in the backseat next to Itachi and frowning._

_He started to ignition and sped away. "Hinaaaaattta I'm sorry" he said apologetic tone._

_"Shut up and get in the car" she said mockingly._

_Naruto groaned. "I wonder if boys are easier" he grumbled._

_"WHAT?!" she shouted. She got up from her seat and punched in the back of head._

_She started mumbling underneath her breath._

Itachi smirked as he looked in the mirror.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face Itachi" Naruto said looking in the mirror.

He shook his head. "You still have more to learn young child" he replied closing his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "At least I'm with you right baby?" he said/reassuring, as he fixed his window so he can adjust on her.

He saw her mouth move and he frowned. "Troublesome women" he mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted.

"Don't tell me shut up" he said frowning.

"S-h-u-t-u-p" she said hissing at him.

Itachi watched as the two couples argued. They was like that until Naruto had reached in the front of Tsunade's house.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL" he shouted at her as he got out of the car slamming the car door.

Hinata also came out of the car slamming it. "No I am not. I'm staying home with you" she said as she stomped her feet all the way to the front door.

Naruto opened the door and let her through. "No you're not. You need your education" he said closing the door behind him and unfortunately on Itachi.

"Uh…" Itachi said as the door hit his face.

Hinata turned around. "You slammed the door in Itachi's face" she said opening the door for him.

"Well if someone hadn't pushed my buttons, maybe he would've been in here laughing and smiling" Naruto said angrily.

"I swear think you're on your period!"

Naruto gasped. "YOU ARE SO GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"I AM NOT!"

Itachi watched back and forth, his eyes twitching slowly.

"Yes you are!"

"You need to go to school too!" Hinata said.

"NO"

"YES"

Itachi snapped.

**(^_^) (^_^) (^_^)**

"It's so good to have you in our class Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto looked down at his table and started swearing under his breath. He looked up at the teacher and gave him a fake smile. "It's good to be back Iruka-sensei" he said gritting his teeth.

"Oh Hinata your back too. What happened to your head?" he asked her.

She winced. "Basketball hit me" she said smiling at him.

"Oh sorry to hear that my poor dear, please be careful" he said as he went to the back of the class.

"It's also nice to have you back Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said smiling. "All two of you guys were in our prayers. Are you able to write?" Iruka asked him worriedly.

Sasuke took a minute before he answered. "Yes…thank you"

"Sasuke I'm so glad you're okay" a girl said coming to close to him.

"I suggest you back off, before my foot does a 360 up your ass" Sakura said glaring at the girl.

The girl was taken back, but she back off.

Sakura smiled as she paid attention to the chalk board.

The bell soon rung and the kids were leaving the room whispering about the latest gossip and a certain blonde hair boy and pretty boy Sasuke.

As Sasuke and Sakura was walking down stairs_. (Remember Sasuke broke his hand and leg, Chapter 46) _Naruto and Hinata got up the same time. They four looked at one another. Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sakura looked at Hinata, Hinata looked at Sakura, Naruto looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at Naruto, Hinata looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Hinata, Hinata looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Hinata, Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke moved his hand. "It's healing a little bit, but my leg, the cast has to stay in for three more months" he said dryly. "What about your head?"

Naruto shrugged. "I still get a little migraine once every blue moon"

"Oh…" Sasuke turned and faced Hinata. "Itachi?"

She nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry" he said grinning. He then look at Naruto and looked down at his pants. "Arguing?"

He also received a nod from Naruto.

"Welcome to the family" he said chuckling.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"I need to talk to you Naruto" Sasuke said his tone serious.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "I'll be back" he said kissing her on her cheek.

She gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be right back also" Sasuke said giving Sakura a soft smile.

She returned it, but her eyes were filled with worries.

The two boys walked out of the classroom.

"So what is it that you want Uchiha?"

"Hinata…"

_**~Review…**_


End file.
